Strike
by ggagalaxy
Summary: Los lujos y los goces de la vida a cambio de un eterno viaje por los suburbios más sucios y oscuros del nuevo Tokyo, cientos de años más adelante, en una época dominada por las máquinas, donde un par de prófugos intentan sobrevivir, y conservar el amor que parece perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando sin querer recordó la primera vez que había visto a aquella persona a la que estaba esperando pacientemente en ese entonces. Con las calles oscuras que silenciosas le recalcaban ese submundo en el que estaba involucrado, se preguntó de qué forma había llegado a inmiscuirse tanto en un terreno contra el que había sido educado para luchar. Posó su blanca palma sobre su mejilla fría y suspiró, con la vista fija en algún punto más allá de las luces esporádicas que transitaban por la calle algo húmeda por la llovizna caída hacia pocas horas, reposó sobre los codos y comenzó a darle vueltas a aquellos días que lucían tan lejanos, en los que había visto por primera vez a quien era una especie de secuestrador para él. En su memoria, la imagen por si sola del hombre de cabello aleonado le sacó un suspiro y un sonrojo con el que agradeció estar solo, porque la idea de ser visto por alguien más en ese estado de estupidez lo atormentaba, por el simple hecho de tener un prestigio y un orgullo que defender, una faceta que había tardado en crear y que lo colocaba a él como el indiscutido líder en todas las áreas a las que había servido en sus cortos años de trabajo. Afuera estaba oscuro y húmedo, y dentro hacía tanto frío como en un congelador, y es que desde hacía meses que no estaba en un lugar cálido, en una cama propia, en una casa decente a la que llegar para dormir tranquilo, desayunar como cualquier día antes de conocer a Zanark, ver televisión, ir de compras o visitar a quienes consideraba a sus amigos esos días, por el contrario, apenas si recordaba la última vez que había ido a un centro comercial a gastar el sueldo en las prendas que conformaban su armario ya olvidado. Miró su suéter oscuro y jaló de él un segundo, sintiendo que llevaba esas mismas ropas viejas desde que tenía memoria. Volvió la vista a la ventana nuevamente y suspiró, tocó la lana áspera de sus ropas y sintió el palpitar de su pecho tan solo y aislado de toda la humanidad.  
Había sido hace menos de un año que había sido designado junto a otros a cumplir aquella dichosa misión con la que había terminado conociendo a uno de los peores criminales de la época. Siendo miembro de la policía secreta, su deber era investigar y dar con el paradero de una asociación de traficantes de órganos que había estado evadiendo a la justicia desde hacía mucho tiempo, llegando incluso a apropiarse de sectores de la ciudad que las autoridades ya consideraban infecciosas para la población. Sin embargo para dicho trabajo, los superiores no habían tenido mejor idea que aliarse con aquellas mentes criminales que en esos días estaban bajo prisión, con la excusa de reducir sus penas en considerables años. Una idea infernal y asquerosa, habían pensado la mayoría de los miembros de la policía, aunque al cabo de poco tiempo de interacción, sus opiniones cambiaron al comprobar que, en efecto, la ayuda de dichos sujetos era más bien provechosa para el equipo entero. En menos de una semana habían dado con el paradero exacto de uno de los cabecillas de la banda, al mes, con el líder, a quien exterminaron a sangre fría frente a toda la ciudad, con lo que se cerró el caso del tráfico de órganos que durante tanto tiempo habían tratado de liquidar. De ese modo se había cerrado aquel caso, pero no los problemas para el joven observador de la ventana, quien al recordar esos días de travesuras no supo si echar a reír o llorar, porque todo eso había sido el detonante para su actual estado de aislamiento. Ya no podía siquiera comunicarse con sus amigos, ni mucho menos quienes otrora habían sido miembros de su institución, y todo porque de un segundo a otro, al poner sus manos entorno a la cintura de alguien más estando arriba de una moto, se había convertido en un criminal prófugo de la justicia. Nunca había extrañado la libertad tanto como entonces, ni tampoco lamentado no haber valorado lo suficiente sus tardes en los cafés, vistiendo ropas elegantes junto a sus amigos del trabajo luego de haber cumplido alguna misión.  
Apagó la televisión que había hecho de lámpara todo ese rato y se tumbó en el sofá, con la vista fija en los alimentos que había puesto sobre la mesa antes de dedicarse a esperar el regreso de alguien que ni siquiera debía acordarse de él. Le asaltó la duda sobre si el pan podría o no estropearse con la humedad del ambiente, así que se levantó a cubrir los productos antes de regresar al sofá. Cerró los ojos y esperó el regreso de su compañero prófugo, así como no largarse a llorar producto de la nostalgia que se atoró en su garganta tras tantos recuerdos inesperados.  
Durmió un par de horas y despertó con el rugir de una nave cercana, que identificó de inmediato. Ya era inconfundible para él aquel rugir del motor más potente de la ciudad, sobre el que había escapado ya incontables veces de las miradas curiosas de quienes podrían haberlo delatado por viajar en compañía del prófugo número uno. Abrió los ojos de par en par, y aún recostado en el sofá, tras la ventana vislumbró las luces verdosas que lentamente comenzaron a atenuar a la par con el ruido del motor extinguiéndose en ese fondo negro y vaporoso, al que no quiso salir. Fingió dormir cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, escuchó los pasos pesados que reconocía a la perfección, rondando por el living en el que descansaba como cualquier mortal durante las noches, sintió de repente la respiración de alguien más muy cerca, tan cerca que su corazón se agitó y sus manos ganaron un calor sofocante, su rostro se sonrojó al verse atrapado en su mentirilla de jugar al dormido, pero por suerte estaba demasiado oscuro como para que aquel detalle fuese visible.  
Los pasos se alejaron, y con ellos sus ansias y nerviosismo, mismos que lo hicieron preguntarse "¿qué era lo que temía?", si ya creía conocer a aquella persona y sus actitudes poco sutiles, no debía tener miedo, ni mucho menos mostrarse tímido, porque nunca había sido esa su naturaleza.  
- Este pan está añejo - habló el recién llegado en voz alta, audiblemente probando las escuetas porciones de comida que el durmiente mentiroso había dispuesto para su regreso. - ¿No compraste nada bueno?  
- Con la lluvia que cayó y me iba a salir a mojar - contestó el otro desde la cama, a sabiendas de que su compañero de departamento había descubierto sus tácticas de evasión sin ningún problema. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto? - soltó sin evitar la curiosidad que de pronto lo embargó. Se dignó a abrir los ojos y clavó la vista en el hombre que lo vigilaba de pie con un trozo de pan en la mano.  
- Fácil, basta escuchar tu respirar y el palpitar de tu corazón - habló como contestación, con sencillez, levantándose de hombros antes de comer el último trozo de pan que le quedaba. Luego tomó un sorbo de jugo del mismo jarrón.  
- Eso no...

Atrapado, siempre terminaba atrapado viendo como el otro lo leía como a un libro, adivinaba sus deseos y los cumplía con sus tácticas poco sutiles, lo embobaba con pequeñeces que acababan engatusándolo con una simpleza increíble, misma que había hecho que llegara a dormir en moteles pobres y sucios como el de entonces. Sentía el peso de la estupidez en sí, pero no podía negar que tras la faceta de engreído que exhibía como coraza de orgullo, tontos sentimientos habían aflorado por la persona que con aparente desencanto comía todo lo que había dejado sobre esa mesa vieja de motel. En medio de la oscuridad que era penosamente quebrantada por las luces tenues del exterior, de pronto vio una masa negra cruzar la habitación, la cual aterrizó directo en su estómago, logrando ponerle los pelos de punta. Cuando reconoció que no se trataba de otra cosa sino una bolsa con algo en el interior, respiró en calma, volteó hacia el remitente y arqueó una ceja.  
- Te traje eso.  
- ¿Vas a salir otra vez?  
- Tal vez, pero más tarde - comunicó el hombre, dando otro sorbo al jugo que en cosa de segundos había desaparecido en sus fauces. - Vine para darte eso.  
- ¿Qué es? - preguntó inevitablemente comenzando a curiosear al interior, donde palpó una textura suave y agradable que agitó su corazón.

Sin obtener una respuesta directa de parte de Zanark, y conforme con el atisbo de sonrisa que observó en su rostro, extrajo de la bolsa una tela suave y oscura, negra como la noche, pero más cálida que esa lluviosa bajo la que no se había atrevido a caminar.  
- Un suéter nuevo... - musitó cuando extendió la prenda mencionada entre sus manos, la cual cautivó su atención en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por costumbre, comenzó a buscar la etiqueta para ver que era de su talla. - Esta marca es cara - comunicó luego de encontrar la información que realmente estaba buscando desde el principio.  
- ¿Acaso vas a usar algo barato? - preguntó el moreno de ojos color miel, con ironía y una sonrisa que enmarcó su expresión, al tanto sus pasos lo acercaban al sujeto que le clavó una mirada de enfado. - No lo creo, si no sale una chorrada de plata no te lo pones - comentó entre risas, antes de frotar su poderosa mano entre los cabellos del joven recostado, quien apartó su cabeza del contacto.  
- No sabes ni qué dices - gruñó sin evitarlo, indignado al comprobar que sus gustos y costumbres eran tan evidentes. ¿Estaba mal? Se preguntó, porque no hallaba nada que lo volviera un criminal en acariciar telas finas entre sus dedos, en sentir la suavidad de ropajes elegantes sobre su piel, decorando su imagen y su autoestima con calces que hacían de sus proporciones, una obra maestra.  
- Ya pruébatelo - ordenó el más alto, cruzándose de brazos un instante antes de retroceder unos pasos para sacar un par de galletas de la mesa. El muchacho de cabello blanco lo miró desde el sofá, se sentó y sonrió tras la protección y complicidad de la tela. - Estuviste reclamando tanto que tu ropa estaba fea, que me acordé de comprar algo antes de volver.  
- ¿Sólo por eso?  
- Así cierras la boca un rato y te dejas de alegar por todo - habló el de cabellos aleonados, acabando por echarse el resto de las galletas a la boca. - También te traje un celular nuevo para que llames a tus amiguitos.  
- ¿En serio? - preguntó el muchacho desde el sofá, comenzando a levantar su antiguo suéter para probar el nuevo. Un gesto de parte de Zanark apuntando hacia la bolsa lo hizo despabilar e investigar nuevamente. - ¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
- De por ahí - comunicó de forma ambigua, sin darle importancia al tema -, no está registrado ni nadie lo ha usado aún, cuando termines de llamar a tu amiguito nos desharemos de él.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? Está bonito - comentó el chico que respondía al nombre de Gamma desde su estadía en la policía secreta.  
- Da igual eso, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos rastreen - explicó el más alto, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su compañero, quien acababa de arreglar la nueva prenda en su torso apenas cubierto por una camiseta sencilla.

Gamma asintió sin más, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se puso en pie, estiró los brazos y tocó sus codos un par de veces con el propósito de verificar que la talla era la correcta. Caminó al espejo del baño y contempló su figura, la cual mágicamente parecía haber recobrado toda la juventud que había muerto entre la lana vieja de su suéter negro. Con un "me encanta" salido desde el fondo de su vanidoso pero buen corazón, desde el baño dio por cerrado el asunto del suéter para el otro, quien jamás había prestado real importancia a esa clase de cosas, aunque para él eran de prioridad absoluta, en especial si eran un regalo como aquel, inesperado y hermoso, acorde a sus gustos y de parte de su compañero de cuarto. Sin querer permaneció varios minutos frente al espejo, viendo las formas de su cuerpo en aquella tela suave y cómoda de color negro, que por un asunto estético lo hacía ver más delgado, y por ende más estilizado a su gusto. Extrañaba el placer de la vanidad, su habilidad casi innata para presumir sus adquisiciones nuevas y las formas que tanto trabajo le había costado tener en ese cuerpo de veinticinco años. Extrañaba sentarse junto a alguien más para comprobar su belleza, platicar con otros muchachos que no olían ni una pizca de bien en contraste con él, ver las ropas ajenas y mofarse de lo poco sutiles que habían sido para escogerlas, dejando de manifiesto su escasez de ocurrencia.  
- Te queda perfecto - de repente la voz del moreno desde la puerta del baño lo hizo despertar, y sonreír como efecto inmediato ante su imagen perfecta, otra vez digna y envidiable.

Era una pena, pensó el muchacho de cabello blanco al darse cuenta de que inevitablemente una sonrisa gigantesca había aparecido en su rostro por el cumplido y el regalo, y es que sin querer se dejaba atrapar por detalles tan ínfimos que compraban su amor y lo conducían a una especie de esclavitud que jamás había imaginado posible en su mundo perfecto. Era una lástima que toda su vida hubiese quedado atrás, a cambio de un suéter que le había caído al estómago a las cuatro de la mañana, y de un sujeto que desaparecía la mitad del día sin decir a donde iba, después de que hacían el amor en las horas que pasaban juntos. ¿En qué se había convertido? Quiso saber al ver su reflejo junto al de alguien a quien no parecía importarle en demasía, no más que una mascota mimosa que esperaba en casa el regreso del dueño.  
- ¿Vas a salir? - insistió y apagó la luz del baño para asomar al estrecho pasillo, donde su compañero esperaba de brazos cruzados.  
- No todavía - respondió este último, antes de deslizar una de sus manos por la cintura ajena con intenciones predecibles. - ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
- No.

Y con la obvia respuesta de quien se había quedado dormido esperando que el recién llegado no se marchara, se unieron en un abrazo presuroso que, mezclado con besos ansiosos y ya cotidianos, logró quitar del camino el nuevo y hermoso suéter negro que pasó a segundo plano cuando se adentraron en la recámara. Cerraron la puerta pese a lo innecesario, se besaron sin volver a hablar y poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de las ropas que una a una cayeron al piso, al ritmo de sus cuerpos frotándose el uno contra el otro en medio de una oscuridad que apenas dejaba reconocer lo que se encontraba enfrente. El peliblanco cayó semidesnudo en la cama, al segundo su amante sobre él para cubrirlo con su cuerpo y sus besos, los que paulatinamente tornaron el ambiente cálido, lo suficiente para obligarlos a terminar desnudos el uno junto al otro, unidos por abrazos y caricias que culminaron con el ansiado contacto íntimo que los conduciría al orgasmo. Como cada día, el más joven sintió la protección de un abrazo intenso rodear su cuerpo expuesto ante las tinieblas, acompañado por un jadear ronco que acabó con una sacudida entre sus piernas que indicaba la proximidad de otras horas de soledad e incertidumbre, de dudas acerca de si ese momento volvería o no a repetirse al día siguiente, o al próximo encuentro amoroso que funcionaba como único puente en esa relación que de pronto había tildado de "pareja".  
Unas horas de sueño alargaron la estadía del eterno viajero sobre esa cama, pero con la luz del amanecer en esa ciudad sucia y colmada de egoísmo, el agua de la ducha comenzó a correr para regar el cuerpo de quien ya tenía en mente retomar el trabajo interrumpido por el corto regreso a esa especie de casa. El sonido del agua, audible desde la habitación donde el peliblanco descansaba, reemplazó la lluvia y trajo consigo el malestar de la soledad inminente, acompañó el sopor matutino con el gotear que actuó como despedida desde la ducha y acabó por espantar el sueño que el muchacho había tratado de retomar. Como ya no conseguiría dormir, se arropó y cubrió toda su piel desnuda entre las sábanas que le brindaron el calor al que podía aspirar entonces, fijó la vista en la puerta abierta de la habitación y esperó volver a ver aunque fuera la sombra del hombre que se vestía para salir.  
- Tráeme desayuno - habló en voz alta, con la esperanza de ser escuchado, aunque estuviese entre esas cuatro paredes, dentro de esa cama tan enorme para él solo. La puerta del baño se abrió, y tras ella el hombre de morena tez asomó vestido con una chaqueta de cuero gastada, listo para salir.

Un intercambio de miradas los hizo reconocerse con la luz del día, y una risa nasal disipó las dudas que habían estrangulado los deseos de Gamma de permanecer en compañía. Mientras el moreno de alta estatura ajustaba uno de sus guantes, su mirada dura y a la vez hiriente clavó la ajena, haciendo burla de la petición sencilla que tantas veces había oído en las mañanas.  
- Estás flaco, ¿qué fue de tu buen estado físico? - preguntó Zanark desde el marco de la puerta, mirando al chico acurrucado al tanto acababa de sujetar su cabello en una coleta. - No me había dado cuenta de que estabas tan enclenque.  
- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si me la paso encerrado todo el día - contestó el otro con desdén, desde la cama. - No entiendo porqué demonios jodes tanto con que no salga.  
- No me sirves así, si nos pillan no vas a poder ni arrancar - habló el mayor con risa en su tono serio. - En ese caso mejor no sales, para no arriesgarte.  
- ¿Por qué no me dejas salir?  
- Porque eres un idiota y lo vas a arruinar todo.  
- Ya déjate de secretos y dime de una vez en qué mierda estas metido ahora - dijo el peliblanco arreglando sus hebras disparejas y desordenadas, su peinado deshecho tras el sueño intranquilo.  
- Nada que te importe - fue la respuesta final, que consiguió poner el rostro de Gamma del color de un tomate producto de la impotencia de saberse inútil e ignorante.  
Zanark dio la media vuelta y desapareció entre el pasillo de la habitación, el aroma de su perfume masculino continuó en el aire, así como sus pasos firmes dando vueltas por el apartamento, alimentando la curiosidad que encendió la cólera del joven envuelto en sábanas. Cerró los ojos y evadió el momento, quiso dormir, pero sus pensamientos circundando los mismos terrenos que esos pasos no le permitieron darse un relajo, de manera que no tuvo opción más que compartir con su enojo inevitable. Al cabo de unos minutos, el mayor regresó a la habitación con un paquete de galletas, otro de cereal y un gran tazón que extendió en dirección al peliblanco que asomó de su escondite de telas al escuchar la intromisión en el cuarto. A su modo, supo que ese detalle era otra muestra de afecto acorde al tacto casi inexistente de Zanark, y a causa de ese simple gesto, otra vez sintió una alegría cuyo destino eran los depósitos de amor destinados a aquel hombre.  
- Come o te pondrás más debilucho - habló el moreno acabando por arrojar los envases de comida sobre la cama tras la ceremoniosa y lenta recepción del otro para con la taza de leche caliente.  
- Gracias - habló el más joven rodeando el tazón con ambas manos. Sintió el calor de las manos ajenas sobre la loza y deseó que aquel contacto indirecto no se extinguiera. Dio un sorbo a la leche y arqueó una ceja, reacio a beber más.  
- Le puse azúcar, a ver si te da energía para que hagas algo de ejercicio.  
- Lo que menos necesito aquí encerrado es energía.  
- No me gustas así tan flaco, siento que me estoy violando a uno de esos maricones raquíticos de revistas de moda cuando te toco.  
- Soy un maricón de revistas de moda.  
- Ya quisieras - acabó por reír el más alto, antes de detenerse un instante previo a su huida. - Tómate eso de una vez y deja de ser tan pendejo - habló cerrándose la chaqueta luego de echar un vistazo por la ventana. Gamma frunció el ceño y bebió la leche sin chistar, mientras sus ojos seguían al hombre que buscaba las llaves de su moto en uno de sus bolsillos, quien de un segundo a otro volteó hacia él, presuroso. - Oye, voy a regresar al mediodía, arregla nuestras cosas, que nos vamos.  
- ¿A dónde?  
- Donde sea, llevamos demasiado aquí y el dueño ya está sospechando, lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes.  
- No podemos vivir así.  
- Así es como yo vivo, si te aburriste ya de jugar al niñito rebelde te puedes ir a casa.  
- No - contestó el peliblanco con seguridad, aunque sabía que el otro conocía sus pensamientos, y sólo por eso jugaba con ellos. Zanark sonrió.  
- Arregla las cosas antes de las doce.  
- Está bien.

Tras obtener la respuesta deseada, el moreno dejó la habitación.  
- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Gamma una vez más, alzando la voz como hacia mucho tiempo no hacía.

Sus manos se detuvieron sobre el paquete de cereales, sin hacer ruido para escuchar la contestación, pero un escueto y vacío "por ahí" desde la habitación contigua le dejó un sabor amargo, mismo que se agravó cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse con fuerza. Suspiró y bebió la leche, cuyo sabor ya no le pareció tan dulce como antes, porque de pronto lágrimas acidas, cargadas de impotencia, cayeron sobre su bebida. Como compensación, se tragó todas las galletas dulces que no acostumbraba, se acurrucó entre las sábanas, y encendió la televisión para distraerse. Junto a la televisión se vio a sí mismo reflejado en un espejo largo, semidesnudo y con el cabello desordenado, lejos de ser lo que había sido en otra época.

La mañana pasó lenta como era habitual, con la luz del nuevo día que se colaba por la ventana aclarando los desgastados y roñosos muebles que el peliblanco apenas si se atrevía a tocar, el departamento mostró casi malicia el escenario en el que el joven tendría que gastar sus horas a la espera del regreso de su amante. El cielo cubierto de nubes en las afueras indicó que la lluvia no cesaría aún, y el clima frío que no entibió hasta el mediodía obligó al rehén a cubrirse una vez más con el hermoso suéter que había olvidado la noche anterior, antes de ponerse a ordenar tal como las órdenes de su guardián habían dictaminado sin lugar a reclamos. Ordenó la ropa que el otro había dejado en cualquier parte, se deshizo de la basura que arrojó por uno de los túneles contiguos al edificio, sacó las pequeñas maletas que nunca había visto abrirse (y que él tampoco podía abrir), guardó su ropa en una enorme mochila que tenía que cargar en la espalda como un viajero sin hogar, y terminó de hacer la cama. Se dio una ducha y peinó su cabello con dedicación, luego de vestirse con prendas que tardó en escoger, roció su cuello con perfume y quitó los implementos de baño para guardarlos en el bolso correspondiente a su compañero, quien a esas horas debía estar próximo a llegar, si no estaba mintiendo acerca de los tiempos como esperaba. Decidió aguardar en el sofá al igual que el día anterior, se calzó una chaqueta gruesa y hundió su rostro en el cuello felpudo de la prenda, dispuesto a esperar viendo los tontos programas matutinos que pasaban por la televisión.

Poco después de las doce, el rugido del motor de la gigantesca moto de Zanark interrumpió la voz del presentador de noticias en la televisión, y del mismo modo que la noche pasada, el peliblanco no hizo más que emocionarse por dentro, sin mostrar ningún interés en su expresión facial. El recién llegado abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al interior, rápidamente se adentró para tomar los bolsos preparados y los cargó a la salida, sin pronunciar palabra ni cruzar demasiadas miradas con el muchacho que lo interrogó con sus desafiantes ojos azules. En menos de cinco minutos el más alto había echado todo al vehículo, mientras Gamma se dedicaba a comer cereales y ver televisión sentado en el sofá, esperando que alguna nueva señal que no respondiera a una orden brusca llegara a sus oídos, pero ésta no se presentó hasta que tuvo que hacer uso de su insistencia.  
- ¿Y dónde nos vamos ahora? - preguntó el pálido muchacho ordenando su suéter al incorporarse para apagar la televisión.

Zanark acabó de revisar el resto de las habitaciones y volvió al living, donde el otro lo esperaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.  
- ¿Dónde vamos? - repitió al no obtener contestación.  
- Ponte esto - habló el más alto arrojándole un casco que el otro recibió a las prisas.  
- Me acabo de arreglar el cabello - comentó el chico indicando su peinado alto que tanto lo caracterizaba.  
- Póntelo ya.

No tuvo opción, tras soltar un respingo se puso el casco con dificultad para encajarlo con su cabello en punta, el cual de inmediato perdió toda la magia del gel. Salieron del apartamento y montaron la motocicleta, el más bajo sentado detrás no dejó de regodear acerca de su cabello y sobre dónde iban a ir, tampoco calló sus dudas acerca de los constantes e inciertos destinos del motorista que simplemente rió ante sus quejas, mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la chaqueta antes de encender la nave.  
- Oye, escúchame - gruñó el peliblanco acercando su cara al oído del conductor cuando éste hubo encendido el motor.  
- No, escúchame tú ahora - dijo Zanark con la voz risueña y un poco cansada. Su oyente cayó de inmediato porque ese era el primer intento de diálogo que daba frutos. - Te dije que no tenías que salir de aquí sin cubrir tu rostro, así que no te quites ese casco y deja de joderme.  
- ¿Por qué todo tan secreto? Tú andas por ahí como si nada y yo tengo que hacer de esposa encerrada.  
- Y respecto a nuestro destino, no lo sé aún, quizás tengamos que vagar un poco por ahí - continuó el mayor ignorando monumentalmente las quejas ajenas.  
- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?  
- ¿Estás chalado? Ahí nos vamos a la mismísima mierda.  
- Mi casa está bien.  
- Te escapaste conmigo, es obvio que buscarán allí información sobre nuestro paradero.  
- Ya me cansé de vivir huyendo de no sé qué - suspiró el más joven, resignado mientras envolvía la cintura del conductor para asegurarse sobre la moto que ya comenzaba a elevarse.  
- Siempre puedes volver a casa y decir que te secuestré, yo no diré lo contrario - informó el moreno con la vista al frente, sujetando el volante del vehículo con la fuerza suficiente para dominar aquella máquina. Gamma permaneció en silencio porque había considerado aquello varias veces, pero por otro lado, ya no quería estar solo otra vez, y lo que era peor; ya no quería estar sin esa persona. - Si me atrapan contigo diré lo mismo.  
- Lo voy a negar, no me secuestraste.  
- ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel también? Si nos pillan a ambos como prófugos van a pensar que andas metido en la misma mierda que yo.  
- ¿En qué te metiste esta vez? - preguntó el peliblanco bajando el tono de su voz, viendo al cielo gris que recibía los destellos verdosos de la motocicleta empezando a andar. Sujetó a su compañero con más fuerza y miró hacia abajo asustado, olvidando lo que era viajar en el aire después de algunos días encerrado.  
- Si nos meten a la cárcel, te van a partir el culo los demás - amenazó Zanark entre risas que se perdieron con la marcha.  
- ¡No!

La voz del más joven también se extinguió con el ruido del motor en medio del cielo gris y extenso, casi tan extenso como la ciudad que comenzó a tomar forma bajo los pies de ambos, una vez se alzaron por completo sobre la motocicleta flotante.  
Otras naves surcaban los cielos de la metrópoli que se dedicaron a contemplar como dos aves emprendiendo el vuelo; a lo lejos distinguieron los suburbios cercanos al sucio motel en el que habían pasado sus tres últimas noches; del otro lado se expandía la gloria absoluta del nuevo imperio gobernado por las máquinas. Túneles que cruzaban las nubes, cargados de seres destinados a cumplir labores para la producción del país, calles repletas de automóviles que publicaban por doquier por ser capaces de volar a la velocidad de la luz, pero que sin embargo estaban estancados en la ruta dispuesta producto de la sobrepoblación; torres que se alzaban al cielo y se perdían en el suelo entremedio de los pasadizos infinitos que interconectaban los edificios relucientes de poder y flúor, plazuelas escuetamente adornadas por árboles tan invisibles que había que identificar con lentes de aumento, motocicletas voladoras que se encargaban de los servicios exprés de los habitantes de clase media, sin el recurso para hacer uso de medios de teletransportación; gigantescos centros comerciales y deportivos implementados incluso mejor que las escuelas; edificios gubernamentales cuya utilidad siempre había sido un total misterio, oficinas por doquier, luces que iban y venían como estrellas en medio del espacio futurista del que los poderosos se enorgullecían en la televisión; inimaginables diferencias en el territorio dividido por la riqueza y la pobreza de quienes no habían agarrado el hilo de la modernidad, y por último, bases colmadas de máquinas creadas para matar, de subhumanos cuya única misión en la vida era cargar con la muerte y el caos, desde la infancia, desde que conocían la primera pistola a los tres años de edad. Los ojos azules del copiloto en las alturas se posaron en los asentamientos que alguna vez había contemplado de cerca, en los rostros inertes de jóvenes de su edad cargados de armas hasta bajo la lengua, a diferencia suya, que lo único que traía encima siempre eran un par de joyas valiosas como relojes o cadenas.  
- Qué lugar tan de mierda aquel - musitó sin querer, sujetándose de la cintura de Zanark, quien hizo un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza al comprender. - Una vez estuve allí, durante una misión.  
- ¿Sí? - preguntó el conductor del vehículo prestando poca atención, más al pendiente de la ruta que seguir, que iba delimitando acorde a su ideal en lugar de la señalética.  
- Beta nos envió a buscar unos documentos para comprobar que ese lugar es legal, a todos nos parece muy extraño que el gobierno permita que exista un lugar así - comentó sin quitar la vista del edificio negro que se camuflaba perfectamente entre los pasadizos que cubrían sus instalaciones, mientras pasaban a un lado del lugar, entre los carteles que el mayor no se molestaba en obedecer. - Oye, estás en sentido contrario - informó Gamma cuando vio una flecha indicando la posición contraria a la que seguían.  
- Me sorprende que tengas a esa tipa de superior - rió el hombre mientras abruptamente cambiaba de dirección.  
- No es mi superior.  
- Con razón te fuiste de ahí - rió Zanark, pero su ceño se frunció al sentir un rodillazo en su pecho. - Hey, no te pongas yegua.  
- ¡Cállate!  
- ¡No me grites!

Bastó que la voz usualmente ruda pero risueña del más alto se tornara grave para cambiar el exceso de confianza de parte del copiloto, quien apretó los labios así como el agarre de sus manos antes de que comenzara a llover.  
- ¡Mierda!


	2. Chapter 2

Desde el centro de investigaciones de la policía, ubicado a casi doscientos metros bajo las edificaciones imponentes que distinguían aquella ciudad bipolar, una chica de cabello verde azulado se dedicó a observar que los trabajos hasta ahora designados tuviesen algún efecto propicio para el caso sin resolver que a todos les calentaba la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y que ahora se veía agravado por la desaparición de uno de los miembros principales de la planta. Sin embargo a medida que la mujer paseaba la vista por los monitores, cuyas imágenes no concordaban con sus expectativas, las dudas y frustraciones aumentaban tanto en ella como en sus empleados, quienes conociendo su carácter, pronosticaban castigos que apenas si podían comprender. Mientras algunos evitaban exhibir sus avances infructuosos respecto al caso, otros simplemente preferían tratar de omitir la voz de la jefa, la cual de algún modo podía traspasar hasta la coraza más fuerte con sus palabras grotescas.  
- ¿¡Cómo es posible que todavía no tengan ni siquiera una pista acerca de su paradero!? ¿¡En qué demonios pasan el tiempo, ineptos!?

El tono usualmente calmado de la mujer transmutaba, su personalidad cambiaba acorde a su enojo y frustración, y sus palabras suaves y amistosas eran reemplazadas por ofensas que aterrizaban directo en la autoestima de los trabajadores de la planta, los cuales sin querer acababan por obedecer todas las órdenes sin siquiera poner en duda el criterio de la superior. En medio del edificio policiaco, donde las leyes parecían aplicadas sobre los mismos empleados, Beta se dedicaba a actualizar las informaciones referentes al caso que tanto tiempo le había tomado resolver, ordenaba a los hombres a adentrarse en terrenos peligrosos en busca de pistas, elaboraba planos junto a colegas que le sirvieran de guía acerca del paradero del grupo de hombres que más tiempo había logrado escapar de su astucia. Era famosa por resolver cada caso con rapidez y eficacia, por lo mismo, en poco tiempo había ascendido a uno de los puestos más importantes en el departamento de investigaciones de la Policía Secreta, donde en otros tiempos había laborado también su compañero de equipo perdido, el mismo que había desaparecido por culpa de ese caso que le tenía los pelos de punta desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.  
- ¿Ni siquiera tienen una mierdosa pista? ¿¡Cómo es posible que nadie lo haya visto!? ¡No puede habérselo tragado la tierra, maldición! - gritó la mujer con cólera, dando un golpe a una de las paredes aledañas, que de forma casi cotidiana recibía impactos que deterioraban cada vez más su estructura.  
- La última información que tenemos es que lo vieron cerca de Macy's hace cuatro días, aunque ni siquiera es seguro - contestó uno de los hombres frente a una computadora, con titubeos que captaron la atención de sus compañeros.  
- ¿¡Cómo que no es seguro!? ¿¡De dónde obtuvieron esa información!? - preguntó la superior apegándose al empleado y a su computador, el cual procedió a examinar con rapidez y ansiedad. - ¡Contesta!  
- ¡Fue el dueño de un restaurante! Dijo que... - el muchacho contestó con temor en la voz, ante la mirada enfurecida de la mujer que no dejó de apretar el puño. - Dijo que vio a un chico muy pálido discutiendo con...  
- ¿¡Con quién, idiota!?  
- Con... - el empleado devolvió la vista a la computadora antes de contestar. - Con Zanark.

La mujer frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, en su semblante intranquilo apareció su característica arruga en la mejilla, que denotaba que estaba pensando en algún plan al que aferrarse, sino estaba hilando hechos para dar con una respuesta coherente. Tocó sus labios pintados de morado y mordió una de sus uñas, mientras sus ojos del mismo tono que su maquillaje se detenían en el rostro pasmado del muchacho frente al computador. Todo el centro guardó silencio, a la espera de su veredicto.  
- Sabía que había algo raro - musitó para sí misma, comenzando a juguetear con su cabello ondulado. Una mueca de risa irónica se dibujó en su rostro sombrío. - O lo secuestraron y nuestro compañerito sufre el Síndrome de Estocolmo, o el imbécil decidió traicionarnos al fin.  
- Disculpe, considerando la información reciente... - intervino uno de los trabajadores desde más atrás, captando tanto la atención de sus compañeros como la de su jefa. - Podríamos verificar las compras efectuadas en los alrededores, para saber si, en efecto, se trata de un secuestro o no.  
- ¡Eres listo! - sonrió la chica juntando las palmas de sus manos con una sonrisa de por medio- Si el mariquita de Gamma está de rehén, lo más probable es que no ande de compras como si nada.  
- Podemos acceder a la base de datos del servicio de impuestos para comprobar las últimas ventas de la semana, y sus respectivos compradores.  
- Bien, verifiquen los nombres de los compradores y asegúrense de que concuerden con sus hogares y con los informes civiles- habló la mujer volviendo a enseriar su expresión. Un brillo titiló en su mirada esperanzada - Cuando den con la información que no concuerde, sabremos que estamos frente a una identidad falsa, si es que han salido de paseo.  
- Entendido - respondió el joven que había dado la única respuesta capaz de sacar una sonrisa en el rostro de Beta. De inmediato se puso a trabajar, el resto actuó de igual manera sin siquiera recibir la orden.

Beta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y caminó por el cuarto repleto de computadoras y trabajadores que se camuflaban entre la iluminación del lugar, se dirigió a su oficina y arregló su cabello, con la mirada fija en algún punto que no coincidía con el momento actual, porque sus pensamientos pronto comenzaron a divagar por sus recuerdos. Una vez entró en su oficina, donde se dejó caer sobre el sofá, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y exhaló, sin poder creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Agarró uno de los cojines que tenía a la mano y lo arrojó con furia contra la pared, antes de recostarse sobre el sillón que crujió con sus movimientos.  
- Maricón de mierda... - murmuró para sí, mirando sus uñas pintadas y el anillo celeste que adornaba su fina y pálida mano. No pudo evitar recordar la tarde en el centro comercial cuando había ido de compras con el extraviado, el día en que juntos como amigos de toda la vida habían ido a tomar un café y a gastar el sueldo en ropas nuevas, también en esa joya que el peliblanco tanto había halagado.

Después de vagar sobre la moto escuchando música por horas sobre el cielo más contaminado de la ciudad, el mejor lugar para ocultarse según Zanark, se dignaron a aterrizar en una de las estaciones de servicio a recargar el estanque del vehículo y el de sus estómagos hambrientos. Sucios como un par de pordioseros por culpa del aire que había hecho de sus ropas una maraña de smog, estacionaron la motocicleta y bajaron un par de mochilas de las que sacar dinero y prendas limpias, se adentraron en el centro de servicios y se cubrieron los rostros con lentes de sol y bufandas que poca atención iban a llamar, por estar en pleno invierno. Con el cabello caído como una flor marchita, Gamma se quitó el casco y ordenó su peinado, sin embargo el llamado de atención de su compañero lo detuvo de intentar siquiera volver a tener su look habitual. El chico frunció el entrecejo con hastío viendo como el mayor se dirigía al mesón a pedir una orden para almorzar que de seguro no le iba a agradar. Sujetó su mochila con fuerza y suspiró con enfado, pensando que no entendía qué le gustaba de estar con una persona tan distinta de él.  
- Toma, come - la cara de risa de Zanark cuando era hora de comer siempre le provocaba una pica tan grande, que de sólo verlo se le quitaba el apetito.

Sentado en una de las mesas dispuestas para los compradores, Gamma bajó la vista y se encontró con un gigantesco sándwich de carne y huevo que lo hizo detener el ofrecimiento ajeno con una seña de mano, casi con indignación absoluta.  
- Paso - fue su acotación desviando la mirada del proveedor y del combo cinco de sándwich con papas fritas y un taco que no hizo más que asquearlo con su sola apariencia.

El mayor echó a reír a carcajadas, llevándose la atención de algunas personas y los ánimos de hacer oídos sordos del peliblanco, quien no pudo evitar abochornarse al sentir que su compañero era alguien demasiado llamativo en cualquier lugar al que fueran.  
- Era broma - agregó el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de extender hacia el otro un plato de ensalada y carne de soya.

Gamma no supo cómo era tan idiota de caer siempre en la misma trampa, y sin dar las gracias agarró su porción para comenzar a comer con ganas, al igual que el otro, que en poco tiempo ya llevaba la mitad del plato.  
- Oye, ¿pensaste donde ir? - soltó el más joven mientras paseaba la vista por los alrededores del local, que poco o nada tenían que envidiarle a un McDonald's. - Ya no pienso estar dos horas arriba de la moto en ese aire tan asqueroso.  
- Tengo unos viejos amigos por allá - comunicó Zanark apuntando hacia cualquier parte con el pulgar, al tanto daba un mordisco al taco que soltó toda la salsa de carne sobre el plato.  
- ¿Allá dónde? - preguntó su interlocutor, llevándose un pedazo de huevo a la boca, sin evitar reparar en el plato sucio de su compañero. - Estoy harto de los lugares sucios. - comentó fingiendo desinterés.  
- Bueno, seguro mi familia te parecerá sucia - rió el más alto, tomando un sorbo de su bebida energética. Gamma miró al hombre con sorpresa, dejando de inmediato de masticar. - ¡Todo te parece sucio, y ni te has visto el pelo que traes!  
- ¡Tú lo tienes más sucio, yo al menos estaba con casco! - se defendió el otro cuando hubo asimilado la información nueva. Zanark lo apuntó con el dedo y echó a reír estrepitosamente otra vez.  
- ¡Pero yo no uso gel ni esas tonterías! - habló el más alto con risa entremezclada con taco de carne.

Gamma lo apuntó de vuelta con toda su mano a modo de amenaza, ante las carcajadas ajenas que pronto lo hicieron sonreír también, y finalmente reír de buena gana como cada vez que se gastaban bromas al estar juntos. A veces olvidaba esos momentos buenos que construían y reforzaban la base de ese enamoramiento que usualmente no comprendía, al poner los pros y los contras en una balanza. Si bien pasaban mucho tiempo separados, de algún modo lograban compensar aquello con alegrías que compartir, con encuentros cortos pero intensos, que los hacían reír a carcajadas como con nadie más.  
Cuando acabaron de comer se dirigieron a los baños, donde pagaron por las duchas que cada uno tomaría para quitarse el polvo que les daba esa apariencia de indigentes. Dejaron sus bolsos en los casilleros y sacaron las ropas que iban a vestir, antes de ingresar a las duchas, cruzaron algunas bromas más acerca de sus apariencias denigrantes y se separaron. Mientras Gamma se desvestía en su cubículo, no pudo evitar oír el sonido de un celular desentonando con el silencio de las duchas a esas horas de la tarde, advirtiéndole que otra vez los planes de hacer algo en compañía se verían truncados por asuntos más importantes que él.  
Antes de entrar en su ducha, el mayor alzó su muñeca hasta su pecho y presionó un botón en su reloj, el cual de inmediato lo equipó con el comunicador virtual que se situó entorno a su oreja. Al chico tras la puerta le bastó con oír el mecanismo en acción del aparato para dejar a un lado la alegría.  
- ¿A las ocho no te parece muy temprano? - la voz de Zanark susurrando en el baño resonó en las lozas que transmitieron el frío de sus palabras. - Está bien, tienes razón. No, está seguro, jamás podría nadie encontrarlo allí.

Sin querer, el peliblanco dejó de efectuar movimientos y suspiró silenciosamente, pendiente de las palabras que el otro soltaba a través del comunicador. Dejó su camisa sucia en el piso y abrazó sus codos, sintiendo el frío en contacto con su piel.  
- ¿Qué? Pues claro, necesito ese dinero ahora, ¿entiendes? Bien - terminó el hombre al tanto miraba a su alrededor, concentrado en la voz del interlocutor del otro lado del móvil. - Okay, cerca del club de deporte.

El comunicador se apagó y el silencio regresó al baño, donde el peliblanco intervino con un suspiró exagerado que el otro pudo escuchar a la perfección a través de la puerta.  
- ¿Y me dirás a dónde vas a ir esta vez? - habló el chico agudizando el oído para escuchar una respuesta entremedio del ruido que los pasos ajenos provocaron sobre la cerámica.  
- No, no te metas en estas cosas - contestó el hombre desde el camarín, mientras se quitaba su camiseta deportiva.  
- ¿No confías en mi? - preguntó el más joven sintiendo que de pronto incluso sus palabras le dolían, porque a pesar de que las había pensado muchas veces, jamás se había atrevido a preguntarlas. Sin percatarse de sus actos, apretó los puños.  
- Confió en ti, pero no en los demás - habló Zanark entre risas.

La contestación no fue del agrado del muchacho tras la puerta, quien de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar un golpetear en el metal sobre el que recargaba su espalda.  
- Abre ya.  
- No.  
- Voy a romper la puerta.  
- Y todos se darán cuenta de que estuvimos aquí, genio - contestó Gamma con hastío, irónicamente volteando a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el grandote que comenzó a reír con simpatía al pillarlo allí con la cara de enfado de siempre.

Pero el enfado se le quitó enseguida, cuando la mano del hombre palmeó su hombro amistosamente, antes de tomarlo por la fuerza para darle un coscorrón en el pelo, seguido de una especie de abrazo que le contagió ese calor faltante en su fría y blanca piel.  
- Oye, estás flaco y pálido, te me estás muriendo - habló Zanark entre risas, aunque tras su semblante despreocupado había una evidente una duda.  
- Estoy bien, soy así - contestó el más bajo sin darle importancia a aquella acotación, mientras dejaba reposar su mejilla en el hombro del otro, dócil como nunca.  
- Cuando te conocí estabas en mejor forma - opinó el moreno distanciándose unos centímetros para contemplar al chico que ladeó el rostro con desdén al perder el contacto físico. - Hacías deporte y tenías más musculatura.  
- Ya no soy el de antes, tú tampoco.  
- Yo estoy mejor que nunca ahora que soy libre - habló el hombre golpeando uno de los músculos en sus brazos. - En esa cárcel de mierda me la pasaba tirado el día entero.  
- Así me la paso yo ahora - reclamó Gamma frunciendo el ceño.  
- Y no comes.  
- Sí como.  
- Puras porquerías de maricón.  
- Cállate.  
- Cuando tenga dinero saldremos a comer algo que te guste mucho.  
- Yo tengo dinero, salgamos ahora.  
- No tienes mucho que sepa.  
- Sólo tengo que volver a casa a buscar - comentó el peliblanco clavando sus ojos azules sobre los de su interlocutor, quien lo observó con cara de risa al captar la indirecta.  
- Deja de mañosear.  
- Deja de tratarme como a un niño.  
- Shhh - rió Zanark poniendo un dedo ante sus labios.  
- Deja de reírte de mi.

Aunque el mensaje fue claro, no surtió efecto y la risa del mayor resonó en el baño que, por suerte, estaba desocupado. Era incierto hasta cuando, y a causa de esa duda, Gamma apartó al otro de su lado con un empujón para quitarlo del cubículo, sin embargo el mayor se resistió y rodeó al muchacho en un abrazo apretado que lo hizo dar marcha atrás. Cerró la puerta de la ducha y besó su frente, luego sus labios dispuestos a soltar una crítica como de costumbre. Cuando el más joven sintió sobre sí el peso del otro y su espalda contra el frío metal, no supo si insistir con reclamos que no iban a ser escuchados o si alejarse de golpe, y de ese modo, sin saber cómo contestar, se quedó inmóvil recibiendo besos que sólo lograron tensar su cuerpo, hasta que la separación le permitió respirar una vez más. El moreno se apartó sin que tuvieran que decir nada, contempló a su compañero unos segundos sin abrir la boca y salió de la ducha sin más, ante la mirada sorprendida del peliblanco, quien al percatarse de que estaba aún allí de pie, semidesnudo, cerró la puerta para abrir la llave del agua. Entre la interferencia provocada por las gotas de agua contra el piso, intentó escuchar la voz de Zanark hablándole, sus movimientos en el compartimiento de al lado o su propia ducha, pero no consiguió escuchar más que el silencio y su corazón palpitando nervioso y triste, preocupado por ese destino incierto que lo atormentaba, y que por sobretodo lo asustaba de solo pensar en perder a la persona que quería por culpa de circunstancias que no podría controlar con sus débiles manos. Sabía que el hombre estaba metido en algo ilegal, desde que lo conocía que era así, había matado a un par de personas y pasado mucho tiempo en la cárcel, era solo cosa de tiempo que lo metieran tras las rejas otra vez, o que terminaran por ejecutarlo sino moría antes por estar involucrado en asuntos oscuros, y pese a que Zanark siempre había destacado por tener una habilidad y fuerza inigualable, tarde o temprano su propio orgullo podía acabar con él.  
Salieron juntos tras una hora, sin cruzar demasiadas palabras montaron la motocicleta otra vez, cargando las mochilas a la espalda como el par de viajeros que eran. El motor de la nave se encendió y se elevaron en el aire rápidamente, en cosa de segundos pudieron divisar la estación de servicio a varios metros más abajo, y más a la izquierda, nuevamente los lúgubres suburbios a los que el piloto se dirigió con determinación. Hacía mucho que no se encaminaban en otra dirección, de la ciudad gloriosa solo existía el recuerdo de los centros comerciales y los amigos olvidados, la época de trabajo limpio y dinero honrado, los días que lucían soleados en esos recuerdos borrosos, correspondientes apenas a unos meses atrás.  
- ¿Usaste ya el móvil? - preguntó el moreno cuando por fin se adentraban en una de las tantas carreteras que el hombre evadía por temor a ser encontrado por la justicia. Aferrado a su espalda, Gamma alzó la vista cuando fue sacado de sus recuerdos.  
- Aún no - contestó mecánicamente, mirando los autos pasar a toda velocidad a su lado, dejando estelas celestes que más de una vez lograron encandilar sus ojos.  
- ¿Se pelearon?  
- No he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, es todo - confesó el más joven, envolviendo la cintura ajena con ambas manos para no perder el equilibrio.  
- Tus amigos deben estar preocupados - habló el moreno con total convicción. - Aunque ni sueñes con llamar a Beta, o me pudro en la cárcel.  
- No voy a llamar a Beta - contestó el peliblanco rodando los ojos.

Al dejar la carretera principal, doblaron por un cruce que los condujo a lo más oscuro de la ciudad, donde la iluminación segura escaseaba por culpa de los mismos residentes del entorno, quienes nunca habían gozado de una fama de la que enorgullecerse. El camino cambió, los autos dejaron de acompañarlos en el trayecto, y la oscuridad se ciñó sobre ambos, la delimitación de la calle se volvió difusa, y al rededor no tardaron en asomar árboles y edificaciones abandonadas que en poco ayudaban a mejorar la apariencia del entorno. Gamma apretó el cuerpo de su compañero con las manos comenzando a temblar, al igual que su mirada insegura recorriendo todos los rincones que podía evaluar con el rápido paseo; por otro lado, el mayor no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, porque hacía mucho que conocía esas calles por las que había jugado en su niñez.  
- ¿Dónde vamos? - no pudo evitar preguntar el más joven, cuando sus manos congeladas por el aire que los azotaba ya no tenían tacto sobre esa cintura que no tardó en estrangular.  
- Dije que donde mi familia, ¿no? - rió el mayor, antes de presionar uno de los botones en el tablero de control del vehículo. Un sonido los envolvió a ambos, seguido del vibrar provocado por un capó de cristal que los resguardó del medio.  
- Tengo miedo - confesó el peliblanco con total seriedad.  
- No va a pasar nada si te quedas conmigo.  
- Nunca he estado aquí, vámonos - habló Gamma enseriando la mirada, al igual que su tono. Recorrió los alrededores con la vista, sintiéndose más cálido gracias al cristal, pero no más seguro.  
- Que no va a pasar nada, hombre, deja de llorar - contestó Zanark entre risas, frotando una de las manos heladas del muchacho como método para calmar su ansiedad. - Yo doy más miedo que todos aquí, y eres aliado del rey, ¿no?

Gamma suspiró con hastío y cerró los ojos, reposó la frente en la espalda de su compañero, quien no soltó su mano durante todo el camino.  
Ingresaron a otro sector, lejos de la vegetación espeluznante que puso los nervios de Gamma de punta, aunque éstos no se calmaron luego, cuando el rugir de la motocicleta se encaminó por las calles sucias y destruidas de lo más profundo de los suburbios. Casas sucias con habitantes aún peores comenzaron a aparecer en el paisaje; faroles rotos que asemejaban el entorno a un cementerio de robots también; una nube gris vuelta el aire, ennegreciendo ese submundo que parecía desconocer las bondades de la modernidad; niños pobremente vestidos jugando con armas en los callejones, un par de cadáveres pudriéndose en una de las esquinas más concurridas por esos habitantes que transitaban como si no hubiese uno de ellos muerto frente a sus narices; basura por doquier, animales descompuestos; aquellas aves de carroña humanas esperando que algún ser vivo cayera entre sus fauces para ser víctima de un asalto, ojos perdidos entre la oscuridad eterna, entre los escombros y desechos de la gloria en las alturas, entre el metal oxidado de la tecnología fétida que encasillaba a ese pueblo triste en el último piso de la pirámide social.  
Las casas cayéndose a pedazos fueron el centro de atención del peliblanco durante un buen rato, hasta que la imagen de unos cadáveres adquirieron el protagonismo suficiente para hacer saltar al muchacho del puro pánico. El día negro por culpa de la contaminación dejó de ser motivo de preocupación, pese a que para el mayor de los dos fue como un recibimiento a la tierra que lo había visto crecer.  
Al ver a los niños sin futuro corriendo con trajes donados o robados de alguien más, Gamma se preguntó con pena si alguna vez la persona a la que se aferraba tanto entonces habría vivido entre esos humanos.  
- No es un sitio del que me pueda enorgullecer, pero aquí nadie nos va a buscar - comentó Zanark con seriedad, con la vista fija al frente. - Ni siquiera la policía se atreve a venir, ya ves porqué.  
- Tengo miedo.  
- No va a pasar nada.

Detuvieron el vehículo detrás de un contenedor de basura electrónica y bajaron luego de varios minutos de discusión. Después de varios "no voy a bajar de la moto ni a palos", o "no pienso moverme ni poner un pie en este suelo", el mayor de los dos optó por quitar el cristal protector para hacer que el otro quedara expuesto contra su voluntad, aunque soltando quejidos y reclamos que llamaron la atención de algunos transeúntes. Como consecuencia, en un par de segundos ambos se vieron rodeados de niños de no más de quince años que sólo fueron a ver lo que tenían puesto, y a amenazar con sus armas de diversos tamaños.  
- ¡A quien crees que le hablas, niño! - rió Zanark al ver a los muchachos dispuestos a todo con tal de sacar algo de provecho.

Mientras Gamma permanecía congelado de pie, con el rostro colorado del pánico, quien parecía el jefe de la pandilla apuntó al estómago del piloto de la motocicleta. El niño de baja estatura y cabello corto cometió un grave error, que empeoró cuando tuvo la osadía de apuntar al acompañante del motociclista con el cañón de su pistola metálica.  
- ¡Así no se hace, novato! - el moreno de cabello oscuro rió para sus adentros al encontrar en la mirada infantil del muchacho una pizca de duda. Extendió su mano hacia un lado y sujetó el cañón del arma, con una sonrisa se deleitó al sentir la extremidad ajena temblar con la pistola, y sin vacilar hizo de la pieza metálica un pedazo de basura que trituró con sus propios dedos.

El peliblanco contempló la escena con pavor, los escasos colores de su piel y ropa se perdieron en sus miedos, y su mente bloqueada por lo que veía lo privó de formular alguna duda respecto a todo lo que ocurrió. Pensó en echar a correr, pero sus piernas estaban convertidas en dos bloques de plomo. Sin pestañear vio como de inmediato el resto de los niños se abalanzaban sobre él y su compañero a modo de venganza, y no fue hasta pasado un rato cuando recuperó el sentir, al momento en que retomó el aliento por contemplar a un par de chicos tirados en el suelo por culpa del bofetón que acabó con todos a la vez. Acto seguido, varias de las armas de metal acabaron convertidas en escombros, las otras cayeron al suelo cuando los dueños de éstas decidieron huir despavoridos, ante la mirada penetrante de Zanark, quien los despidió con unas risas que incluso asustaron a su acompañante.  
- Anda, muévete antes de que vengan otros a molestar - habló el hombre dando una palmada en el hombro del más joven. Gamma asintió sin más, tragó saliva y trató de andar, aunque sus piernas demoraron en responder correctamente.

Se escabulleron por algunos rincones de las calles hasta dar con una penosa edificación, cuya entrada oculta entre piezas de oxidado metal daba la impresión de abandono absoluto, o de ser ocupada por grupos de drogadictos. Gamma alzó la mirada al cielo gris y volvió a ver a su compañero, quien apartó una de las placas metálicas con la mano para indicarle que ingresara por una puerta entreabierta que daba a una oscuridad total a la que no quiso adentrarse. No tenía opción, sin embargo, de manera que sin plantearse demasiado el asunto, movilizó sus delgadas piernas sobre el pavimento deteriorado y sucio con manchas de todos los colores menos amigables. El muchacho entró, tras él Zanark, que cerró desde el interior con las placas de metal que camuflaban aquel sitio invisible para cualquiera.  
- No veo nada - musitó el peliblanco inmóvil, a la espera de alguna señal a la que aferrarse.

Por fortuna, la mano del mayor guió el hombro del chico y lo condujo por un pasadizo negro que los llevó a unas escaleras abajo, donde ninguna de las formas u olores parecía tener veracidad entre tanta negrura sin sentido. Bajaron un par de minutos, porque el paso lento e inseguro del pálido Gamma no permitió apresurar el andar, y así sin más, alcanzaron la planta en la que por fin se hizo la luz.  
- Bienvenido - habló Zanark cuando la luz aclaró parte del ambiente, cuando todo aquello que era solo negro se convirtió en objetos verdaderos y tangibles, en una mesa repleta de libros en mal estado y artículos viejos, en unas sillas de metal peores que las placas en la entrada a ese subterráneo secreto, donde asomaban unos pocos muebles repletos de objetos indescifrables, unas puertas con decrépitas tecnologías, y figuras formadas por las sombras que delineaban aquello incomprensible. - ¿Ya ves porqué dije que nadie vendría a buscarnos aquí? - rió el adulto abriendo una de las sillas para sentarse y cruzar ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

Gamma asintió en silencio, después de un rato se atrevió a andar hasta su compañero, quien lo siguió con la mirada y una risa de medio lado. El moreno apartó la otra silla e invitó al chico a sentarse en ella, sin embargo éste lo rechazó y permaneció de pie con la vista clavada en Zanark, con los ojos pasmados de terror, ojerosos como un par de sacos que denotaban una próxima perdida de cordura.  
- No quiero quedarme - habló el peliblanco con determinación.  
- ¿Quieres volver a casa?  
- No.  
- ¿Qué quieres?  
- Yo... - Gamma tartamudeó un instante antes de hablar, pero de pronto la voz de un tercero lo detuvo.  
- Hijo, ¿eres tú?

Ambos muchachos ladearon el rostro en dirección al tono femenino y desgastado que interrumpió el diálogo con aires de empeorar, luego intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a ver en dirección a la puerta cuyo trasfondo lucía negro como la noche.  
- Sí, soy yo - contestó el moreno echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de soltar su cabello. Agitó su melena prominente y se frotó el cráneo con insistencia, sonrió hacia el invitado con naturalidad, quien por su parte, permaneció perplejo a la espera de encontrar a la dueña de la gastada voz.

Escucharon unos pasos arrastrados, al poco rato pudieron identificar la imagen de una anciana de cabello largo y blanco, vestida con una túnica clara decorada con botones de oro, muy en contraste con el resto de los implementos de esa especie de cuarto. La mujer de piel clara apareció sonriendo, y cuando sus ojos cansados se posaron sobre el muchacho de cabello blanco, una risa contenta afloró de sus labios, seguida de una reverencia reiterada que dejaba en evidencia las antiguas costumbres del lugar. Para no ser descortés, Gamma sonrió de inmediato y efectuó una reverencia, al tanto se presentaba como un escolar frente a su nuevo curso. Zanark se largó a reír al verlos a ambos interactuar así.  
- Ya conociste a mi madre - comentó el mayor apuntando a la mujer con el mentón -, conociste a mi familia.  
- Un gusto, encantado de conocerla - habló el peliblanco un tanto nervioso, ahora más asustado por enfrentarse a la progenitora del hombre al que todos temían, quien a diferencia de él, aparentaba una ternura y delicadeza inesperada para alguien con la misma sangre.  
- ¡Qué chico tan encantador! - exclamó la anciana, que parecía no escuchar demasiado bien. Hizo sonrojar al receptor de sus halagos cuando puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla. - ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó, pese a que el aludido acababa de decir su nombre.  
- Déjalo, madre - habló Zanark en voz alta. Gamma comprendió que el oído ni la memoria eran aliados de la mujer.  
- ¡Qué lindo! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - preguntó la anciana sin quitarle los ojos al peliblanco, quien comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. - Tiene unas terminaciones maravillosas, ¡hasta parece humano!  
- Es humano, mamá - contestó el moreno sin evitar reír. Gamma también sonrió al oír aquello, no era primera vez que lo confundían con un androide, aunque en esa oportunidad era más predecible, considerando el estado mental de la anciana.  
- ¿Quién es? ¿lo compraste para mi?  
- No, es mío, otro día compraré uno para ti - habló Zanark con una sonrisa de medio lado, dedicada a la expresión de enfado naciente en el entrecejo del peliblanco.  
- ¡Por fin la familia va a crecer! - exclamó la anciana con júbilo, antes de encaminarse de regreso al cuarto negro tras el que desapareció como un fantasma que se alejó con frases alegres acerca de la familia y los nietos que siempre había querido tener, para regalarles robots fabricados por ella misma.

Gamma no tardó en enterarse de que la mujer no era simplemente loca, sino que había pasado la mitad de su vida construyendo robots de todo tipo, junto con otros artículos que ya habían pasado a la historia a causa del rápido avance de las tecnologías. Le sorprendió saber que la motocicleta que Zanark amaba tanto era obra de la anciana que lo había confundido con uno de esos androides modernos, de los mismos que transitaban por la calle como personas comunes y corrientes, pero programados para embellecer el paisaje y cumplir los mismos roles que los humanos.  
- Acabó por perder la cabeza después de pasar años entre libros, estudiando y creando una cantidad de máquinas que no te imaginas, para empresas que ni siquiera le dieron una mierdosa pensión por sus años de servicio.  
- ¿Por eso ahora...?  
- Sí, cuando la dieron por loca la despecharon como a una máquina en desuso. Perdimos todo y terminé cuidando de ella en este lugar.

Sentados en un roñoso sofá, oculto en la oscuridad de la habitación contigua a la de la anciana, ambos chicos optaron por descansar y respirar la tranquilidad que sólo un búnker subterráneo podía ofrecerles a esas alturas de la vida. De algún modo, Gamma había conseguido calmar su ansiedad para dar paso a esa pena que funcionaba como método de diálogo entre sus reiteradas quejas; por eso, sin más rodeos se había atrevido a entrar en ese pasado que aún era un secreto para él, pero sólo por falta de tiempo. Miles de dudas acerca de su compañero se formularon en su mente, a la par con esas inseguridades que cada vez lo hacían querer más y más permanecer allí para confirmar con sus propios ojos que todo estaba a salvo.  
- Mis hermanos murieron en este barrio, no quise que ese fuera el destino de mi madre también - informó el hombre encendiendo un cigarrillo que iluminó la habitación un instante. Los ojos ciegos de ambos se buscaron entre las tinieblas, asimismo hicieron las pálidas manos del oyente con las del hablante, en busca de brindar un apoyo aparentemente innecesario.  
- ¿Cuántos eran? - preguntó el más joven, intentando demostrar su atención.  
- Tres - respondió Zanark dando una bocanada a su cigarro. Apretó la mano de su compañero amistosamente y soltó una risa nasal. - ¿Tienes hermanos?  
- Uno que no veo jamás.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Dice que le doy asco.  
- Él da asco.  
- Ni siquiera lo conoces.  
- Si dice que das asco, debe dar asco.

Gamma soltó una risa suave al oír esa especie de apoyo a su bando. Un crujir en el mueble y la chispa del cigarro apartándose lo hicieron saber que el otro había optado por cambiar el tópico por uno más interesante, cuya demostración lo hizo sonreír aún más, bobamente como siempre. Un beso le prohibió preguntar otra cosa, pero fue lo suficientemente contundente para complacer toda la curiosidad que había estado queriendo sacar a la luz. Luego unas caricias en la espalda que correspondió enseguida, como por efecto en cadena sobre ese sofá maltraído y viejo, con el olor a antigüedad que de pronto adquirió esa fragancia romántica que ambos parecían crear juntos con cada beso que compartían.  
Lo último que alcanzaron a decir antes de sumirse en la complicidad de las tinieblas fue un "me encanta tu risa", seguido de un "hazme reír más", que actuó como el conjuro correspondiente para iniciar ese intercambio de pieles que adquirió protagonismo en un pestañear. Con las manos aún temblando por el miedo, comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, entre la negrura indefinida que los obligaba a emplear el tacto como único conector con la realidad, encontraron sus cuerpos tibios, desesperados por recibir una pizca de comprensión en ese mundo que parecía de pies a cabeza, loco de principio a fin, con la flecha del juicio directo sobre ellos, apuntándolos como al blanco perfecto.  
- Pensé que no te importaba nadie más que tú - la voz del más joven resonó en la habitación, junto con el jadear ahogado que su propia piel parecía provocar en su amante, quien se limitó a concentrar su sentir en ese cuerpo esbelto, tembloroso y danzante en la oscuridad, en lugar de dar una contestación tan obvia. Después de esa demostración de intimidad, no había nada más que preguntar.

Mientras un abrazo los unía como a un solo ente, dejaron escapar los temores a través de un beso profundo que juró no perder ese deseo de reencuentro; luego el jadear ronco anuló los pensamientos, seguido de fuertes caricias que dejaron huellas en la piel. Desde el primer momento, sus encuentros sexuales habían tenido esa relevancia indiscutible en la relación, eran el método de conexión inmediata, el dialecto mudo que solamente ellos conocían y que expresaba todos esos sentimientos ocultos tras las risas y enfados cotidianos, a través de los besos y las caricias se habían encontrado mutuamente, y por medio de danzas eróticas se habían conquistado hasta dar por perdida la carrera contra el amor. Mientras uno confesaba a través del contacto íntimo los deseos de ser amado, el otro parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos con cada jadear, clamaba por no perder la esperanza de empezar de cero junto a la persona escogida entre todos los humanos que sobrepoblaban el planeta, entre los miles de androides que se paseaban con encargos a domicilio en las carreteras de neón. Se conocían con cada beso, se enamoraban más con cada gemir, se necesitaban más con los abrazos desnudos y se amaban aún más con cada penetración; se descubrían allí solos entre las tinieblas, teniéndose el uno al otro como compañeros de toda la vida, como la única mitad capaz de liberar el espíritu convertido en esperma.  
Acabaron sobre la vieja cama en la habitación, revolcándose como desquiciados, como animales en celo buscaron sus cuerpos, ansiosos de conversar todo aquello inexplicable con palabras, pero perfectamente legible en el vaivén amoroso que reconcilió sus diferencias. Con un jadeo extenso y ahogado, el más joven sintió su cuerpo temblar entre las manos expertas de quien le obsequió otro más de esos orgasmos inolvidables, de esos que habían acabado por convencerlo de estar enamorado tras años de amores inútiles y fortuitos que le habían dado esa mala fama por la que su hermano lo odiaba. Los dedos sobre su pecho intentando alcanzar su corazón se rindieron, y descendieron hasta la entrepierna que estrujaron como compensación, mientras los espasmos eróticos, acompasados por el jadear ronco del hombre, dejaron de ser sólo una demostración de habilidad, sino que se transformaron en el líquido blanquecino que no tardó en conocer el interior del nuevo hogar al que entró con violencia, como un invasor.  
Se tumbaron sobre las sábanas sin despegar sus cuerpos, respiraron el aire viciado que cubrió sus pieles mientras descansaban del frenesí amoroso que terminaría apenas un par de palabras atravesaran el umbral de sus labios para profanar la pureza del sopor romántico con sílabas encajadas al azar. En la oscuridad de la tétrica habitación subterránea, cuya única salida parecía la resignación, compartieron el aire entre besos y risas sutiles, se cubrieron de los espías en las paredes dispuestos a separarlos irremediablemente y reposaron en paz mientras sus pechos se alzaban y descendían calmos, como si el hedor a humedad propio de un túnel fuese la réplica exacta de un paraíso floral creado para el más dulce y afrodisiaco romance.  
Una hora más tarde, el recreo acabó y cada quien se vio obligado a retomar sus labores correspondientes; luego de que la anciana mujer ingresara al cuarto oscuro donde dormitaba su hijo junto al llamado androide, ambos habían asumido que era tiempo de ponerse en marcha, en especial cuando la adulta había soltado con gracia y picardía que los robots tan modernos no se deterioraban con una sesión de sexo diario.  
- No deberías burlarte así de tu madre - había reclamado enseguida el peliblanco, intentando parecer correcto cuando en el fondo solo quería no volver a sufrir una humillación como aquella.

El mayor rió a sabiendas del trasfondo de esas palabras, y continuó con la cara de chiste mientras se calzaba las botas altas que le permitían manipular la motocicleta con facilidad, también cuando se levantó frente al espejo del cuarto principal, aquel donde miles de libros permanecían dispersos por estantes derruidos y muebles en pésimo estado. Sin embargo fue el único capaz de sonreír entonces, porque desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación, el joven de ojos azules permaneció serio retomando el papel de prisionero que acongojaba su pecho durante las veinte horas diarias que pasaba solo, a la espera de que el oyente de sus críticas regresara para volver a amarlo por unos minutos.  
- ¿Vas a decirme a dónde irás? - insistió una vez más, pese a lo inútil y reiterativo de aquel intercambio de palabras que parecía cuento de cada día.  
- ¿Por qué insistes en preguntar? - soltó Zanark arreglando su cabello alborotado en una coleta trasera que despejó parte de su rostro sonriente. - No quiero decirte.  
- ¿Por qué insistes en no responder? - soltó su compañero frunciendo el ceño de inmediato, actuando acorde a la frustración que ese momento le provocaba de forma cotidiana. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, procurando mantener una mirada severa, la cual poco a poco comenzó a derrumbarse. - ¿Por qué ocultas todo?  
- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?  
- ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
- Es lo mejor - habló el hombre levantándose de hombros con la cara sonriente, al tanto se arreglaba la chaqueta de cuero sobre los hombros. - Ya sabes, que si te toman; yo te secuestré.  
- No diré eso, ni me iré - habló el más joven, apretando los dientes, con el rostro colorado, al igual que su mirada encendida.  
- Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos - contestó el moreno buscando las llaves de la motocicleta antes de dar media vuelta para encaminarse hacia arriba, a esa salida oculta entre ruinas donde Gamma y aquella mujer extravagante permanecerían sepultados en vida.

La expresión del peliblanco mutó de ira absoluta a una de completa frustración, sus hombros con la piel de gallina cayeron a los lados como peso muerto, y sus manos antes apretadas con furia se balancearon con el vaivén de la derrota. Apretó los labios y los párpados, gruñó para sí, aunque no tardó en manifestarse abiertamente cuando pudo observar cómo las tinieblas de la superficie terrestre devoraban la silueta envuelta en cuero y jeans que ascendió por el túnel hacia la aterradora libertad.  
- ¡No me dejes aquí! - gritó entonces con todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron liberar. Gritó una y otra vez, colérico y angustiado hasta la asfixia, desesperado al ver que aquellos libros sobre robótica serían su única compañía por millones de horas más, hasta que supiera por la televisión que Zanark había muerto en un tiroteo de esos que tanto pánico le provocaban. - ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡No me dejes, tengo miedo!

Los pies del oyente dejaron de andar, se detuvieron en medio del ascenso, aunque las palabras del muchacho no callaron, así como tampoco lo hicieron sus temores allí en exhibición, dispuestos sobre el tablero de la vida como cartas del destino.  
- Tengo miedo - repitió con la voz temblando como sus piernas cubiertas por el pantalón que en tiempos mejores había servido de complemento perfecto para sus zapatos favoritos. Empuñó su mano derecha y con la izquierda se cubrió la mitad del rostro, bajó la vista y dejó que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas rígidas, tensas como el ambiente que había creado con su curiosidad. - Tengo miedo de estar aquí, ¿no lo entiendes? - preguntó otra vez, clavando la vista en las botas que dieron la vuelta. - ¿Nunca has tenido miedo? Te lo presento, tiene esta cara - acabó con ironía, y una sonrisa amarga que por fin adornó su rostro.

La imagen del más alto regresó de las penumbras y retomó sus formas poco claras por la iluminación pobre del lugar, la cual de algún modo acentuó la seriedad que de pronto enmarcó su mirada. Ya no había ni una pizca de risa en sus labios, por el contrario, sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron sobre el rostro ajeno como si estuviesen intentando hablar a través de un pestañear. Alzó su mano cubierta por el cuero frío y sujetó la muñeca izquierda del joven que saltó en su lugar producto del inesperado contacto. Apartó su mano de su rostro y descubrió los rastros de lágrimas que agravaron el entorno que ya para esas alturas era pesado hasta para respirar. Con su otra mano levantó el mentón del muchacho, miró a sus ojos con seriedad y casi enfado. Gamma supo que había hecho algo mal.  
- ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor miedo ahora? - interrogó sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, porque pudo intuir el temor en la piel ajena, también en los ojos azules que lo atraparon por un instante. - ¿Sabes qué es lo que más temo que pase?

El peliblanco tembló en su lugar, y sin responder a la pregunta, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras los ojos penetrantes del otro se burlaban de su debilidad, de su penosa negación. Zanark suspiró con hastío y sostuvo la mirada húmeda de su compañero con frialdad.  
- Mi único temor ahora es que te hagan daño - habló el hombre con la voz grave, aparentemente enfadado por estar diciendo algo como ello. Quizás había dado por sabida esa información. - A ti y a mi madre. Antes era sólo a ella, ahora me preocupas más tú.

El muchacho quedó impávido, sus manos tiritaron como jalea y su llanto se secó producto de la impresión, misma que se volvió visible en el sonrojo incómodo que calentó hasta sus orejas.  
- ¿Por qué crees que te jodo tanto con que comas mejor y con que te cubras el rostro cuando salimos? - preguntó el más alto empezando a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro serio. El peliblanco no supo qué contestar, se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras la mano sobre su mentón se adecuaba a la forma de su rostro - Me gustó el Gamma que se veía fuerte, era un buen compañero de lucha y amante...  
- Ya...  
- Pero cambiaste y te pusiste débil con el tiempo - prosiguió el pelinegro soltando la mano ajena -, sin embargo mi preocupación por ti no cambió. Ahora me da miedo no poder cuidarte, por eso prefiero que me esperes fingiendo ni siquiera conocerme.  
- ¿Por qué? - el chico soltó involuntariamente con un hilo de voz.  
- Estoy metido en mierda como siempre, me relaciono con gente de mierda capaz de matar a cualquiera con un botón.  
- ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en paz?  
- ¿Qué crees que he estado intentando todo este tiempo? - rió el mayor, palmeando la mejilla del más joven, la cual había vuelto a cubrirse de lágrimas absurdas. - Si hago lo que me piden, me van a pagar como no imaginas, entonces podremos desaparecer del mapa.  
- ¿No estarás pensando en vivir en el exilio?  
- Podría pagar mi fianza y largarme de aquí para siempre.  
- Zanark... - la voz del joven se agravó, asimismo su mirada sombría. - Estás pagando por tu libertad, arriesgando tu vida.  
- Todo por el sucio dinero - contestó el otro levantándose de hombros. - Así funciona este mundo, chico, cuando naces en la basura, no hay otro método de surgir.  
- Yo puedo trabajar para pagar por ti.  
- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo, tú te demorarás toda tu vida en juntar la plata para que me dejen en paz cuando sea un viejo decrépito.  
- Quiero hacer las cosas bien.  
- Quiero disfrutar la vida mientras tenga la fuerza para hacerlo.  
- No la estas disfrutando ahora.  
- Al menos te tengo a ti, y puedo verte cuando quiero, no una vez a la semana.  
- Cállate ya...

Se quedó callado, pero sólo porque después de esa última intervención, su prioridad fue darle un beso al joven que frunció el ceño con enfado. Aunque el enojo no le duró, porque al sentir el contacto en sus labios, todos sus miedos volvieron a poner su carne sensible y sus sentimientos al aire. Un abrazo cubrió su cuerpo, y con sus manos frías y débiles intentó corresponder esa fuerza con el propósito de retener al proveedor de ese amor escaso por al menos unos minutos más. Tampoco planeaba retrasar al viajero, quien una vez terminó el beso, deshizo el abrazo para partir.  
- Toma, tengo algo para ti - habló el hombre cuando se encaminó a la salida. El joven lo siguió con la mirada, sin opinar. Despabiló cuando el otro le arrojó algo a las manos.  
- Un arma... - incluso por decirlo, la piel se le puso de gallina. Entre sus dedos sostuvo la pieza metálica que heló hasta su sangre.  
- Úsala si es necesario, si llegaran a descubrirte aquí o simplemente si ocurriera algo.  
- Es ilegal.  
- ¿Y qué esperabas? - rió Zanark. - ¿No esperas ser más útil? Así podré estar más tranquilo cuando salgo, y disfrutaré más la vida. - Gamma tragó saliva cuando escuchó aquello, atrapado en sus propias palabras.  
- La usaré - comunicó con seguridad en si mismo, viendo por última vez al moreno perderse escalones arriba, entre la oscuridad que lo consumió. - ¡Pero si no regresas antes de la medianoche, la usaré para matarme!

El peliblanco escuchó los últimos ruidos ascendientes que evidenciaron su nueva condición de solitario. Observó el arma en sus manos, con su frío atractivo, mientras no dejaba de pensar en las declaraciones que habían cambiado su concepción del mundo en el que estaba sumergido, así como tampoco los eventos vividos antes de terminar en ese subterráneo. Pensó que si alguien capaz de destruir armas con las manos temía algo, significaba que debía estar enfrentándose a algo realmente peligroso, quizás inimaginable para una mente como la suya. Recordó a sus amigos y los casos que les había tocado resolver cuando había estado en la policía, a su memoria acudió su amiga de compras, su mejor amigo, de quien no tenía noticias hacia casi un mes.  
Antes de tomar la decisión de llamar por teléfono a su amigo, se acuclilló en el piso unos minutos a los que dedicó las lágrimas amargas que no iban a dejarlo en paz si no las liberaba entonces. Sollozó con el arma entre las manos, sintiendo el efecto curativo de su propia angustia hecha agua, mientras escuchaba las cañerías sobre el techo y la voz de la anciana que repetía incesantemente una canción acerca de robots que lloraban sólo en tiempos modernos.

El clima gélido se volvía insostenible para la mayoría de las personas que transitaban por las calles en invierno, de manera que pocos eran los osados en poner un pie fuera de los túneles que conectaban la ciudad de un edificio a otro, o de los automóviles que permitían la conexión a través de autopistas centelleantes como la vida nocturna entre los pilares luminosos que hacían de esa metrópoli una constelación en medio del universo. Los diez grados bajo cero que significaban un clima agradable en ese invierno moderno eran apenas soportables por los androides creados para el aseo de las superficies metálicas, o para descongelar los túneles que más de una vez se habían vuelto bloques de hielo de la noche a la mañana, contra los que se estrellaban las motocicletas de los jóvenes alocados, que cegados por el frenesí de tener el mundo a los pies por efecto del alcohol, acababan con sus vidas con un simple frío impacto final. La noche caía temprana, y con ella el último atisbo de calidez en las calles; los deportistas y niños se guarecían en sus hogares como si el verdadero villano fuese ese clima crudo provocado por el calentamiento global, que había terminado por dar vuelta completamente los índices de temperatura en un par de decenios; los trabajadores adinerados se teletransportaban a la seguridad de sus casas en un pestañear, y los pobres se movilizaban en el tren bala que años atrás había celebrado la implementación de canales de calefacción donados por el Ejército glorioso, bañado en billetes robados a los países pobres, exportadores del recuerdo de materias primas.  
Los únicos que se atrevían a exponer sus narices a las temperaturas de esa noche en particular parecían ser esos androides barredores con limitada capacidad de pensamiento, y aquellos tan bien acabados que poco les faltaba para inscribir en sus credenciales que pertenecían a la clase humana, aunque con la diferencia de tener pieles perfectas y no vestir más que los trajes del Servicio de Protección Nacional, como se hacían llamar con sus insignias borrosas, tan gastadas como sus cuerpos creados para matar.  
Una luz verdosa descendió lento desde el cielo hasta aterrizar en el cemento congelado que cubría el terreno de las bodegas del Servicio de Protección, las cuales permanecían clausuradas todo el año, abandonadas como la verdadera seguridad de esa ciudad falsa. En medio de la complicidad de la noche, y de la oscuridad que camuflaba a los osados como a animales de caza, la motocicleta dejó de vibrar y sus colores verdosos se extinguieron, dando paso a la nula iluminación que otorgaban los faroles de la calle más cercana, a doscientos metros de distancia. El piloto de la máquina bajó, sus botas pesadas trituraron el hielo que los ojos del androide enfocaron con sorpresa y risa, con una falsa alegría de ver al proveedor de sus mayores goces.  
- Puntual, como de costumbre - la voz suave y metálica del sujeto vestido apenas con una gabardina dos tallas más grandes que él, y con el traje ajustado que lo identificaba como a un personaje ilustrado en el área de Protección Nacional.  
- No me gusta ser descortés - contestó el moreno de cabello aleonado dejando salir el vapor desde su nariz congestionada por el frío.

Los ojos blancos del jefe del clan se pasearon por los alrededores, también examinaron de pies a cabeza la imponente figura del hombre recién llegado, quien a su vez hizo lo mismo con los demás, pese a la escasa iluminación que parecía aún más lúgubre a causa del frío congelante que provocaba una neblina espesa y punzante. Identificó al líder de alborotado cabello rubio de pie ante él, con las manos en los bolsillos de aquella prenda demasiado grande para su escuálido cuerpo, luego distinguió a un par de sujetos más, también a un conocido que le produjo tanta curiosidad, que no pudo evitar quedarse con las ganas de preguntar durante todo el encuentro. Aunque no fue él el único sorprendido, porque el identificado no tardó en reparar en ese rostro bien conocido y buscado por la policía.  
- Bien, al grano - habló el jefe del equipo, dibujando una fingida y enorme sonrisa en su rostro colmado de secretos. Extendió su mano en dirección a Zanark como invitándolo a proceder, cosa que el aludido comprendió de inmediato. - ¿Y la mercancía?  
- En mi casa - respondió el aludido con unas risas de por medio, que lograron cambiar el semblante de falsa paz en su interlocutor. El moreno vio la transformación del otro y echó a reír, aun cuando sabía que aquello era una estupidez que podía costarle la vida.  
- No vine a bromear - habló el subhumano con su voz de metal entonando la expresión de seriedad en su rostro. - Ahora, o no sales de aquí.  
- Quienes no salen de aquí parece que son los polis - rió Zanark, apuntando al muchacho que había identificado desde un comienzo, sin darle más vueltas al tema.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se levantó de hombros con sorpresa, denotando ese nerviosismo que poco a poco creció en su semblante joven, y que lo delató con un sonrojo cuando los otros sujetos voltearon a verle. Por un segundo, Zanark lamentó haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, porque vio en ese policía joven e inexperto un retrato del Gamma que había desempeñado una labor similar meses atrás, cuando aún formaba parte de la Policía Secreta. Lamentó haberlo delatado, porque el muchacho había cavado su propia tumba al ir a meterse allí, y él le había ayudado a cubrir esa tumba con tierra y escombros.  
- Es uno de mis hombres - habló el líder, pese a que en sus ojos se formó la duda, la incertidumbre sobre a quien creer y a quien no.  
- ¿Lo es? - preguntó el moreno encendiendo los ánimos en ese aire que ya comenzaba a volverse pesado.

Los ojos del líder de la banda voltearon a enfocar el rostro de pánico del chico, el resto de la banda imitó al cabecilla, de manera que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el objeto de atención de cabellos castaños retrocedió en su lugar, con las piernas temblando como jalea. Las intenciones de Zanark jamás habían sido planear la muerte de un muchacho tan irrelevante, sin embargo al conocerle, tenía mucho en contra, y es que ser delatado a la policía era lo último que habría esperado obtener de esa reunión.  
El vistazo colérico del pelirrubio jefe fue la indicación suficiente para poner manos a la obra al resto de sus súbditos, quienes no tardaron en echar a correr tras el joven que se volvió hecho una ráfaga audaz cuando se vio atrapado allí, entre los ojos blancos que le informaron de su proximidad con la muerte. Zanark permaneció viendo la escena sin opinar, de pie junto al líder que no se molestó en correr tras el chico, quien de pronto activó un comunicador en medio de la carrera por salvar su vida de no más de veinticinco años. Él no era un androide ni estaba preparado para serlo como los demás, estaba claro en su voz titubeante y la expresividad de su mirar.  
El chico corrió a toda velocidad, sus pasos resonando por el pavimento congelado fueron interceptados de repente por el rugir de una nave que surcó el cielo invernal y llamó la atención de los presentes, incluido el proveedor de la mercancía, que se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando descubrió en las alturas otro rostro familiar. Sobre una pequeña nave de color cromo, camuflada con sus tonos entre la nieve y la oscuridad, el rostro de uno de los compañeros de Gamma asomó con inexpresividad; Zanark reconoció de inmediato al policía que descendió un par de metros en su motocicleta, lo suficiente para que su compañero se arrimara a ella de un salto ágil que dejó atrás a los captores.  
- ¡Que no escape! - la voz del androide clamó con ira bajo ese cielo nebuloso, cuya brisa radiante producida por el hielo en el aire ocultó la imagen de la motocicleta piloteada por Alpha, uno de los policías más astutos de la planta de investigaciones.  
- ¡Vaya, nos descubrieron! - se dijo Zanark con fingida lástima, pese a que comenzaba a temer que la policía obtuviera más información acerca de él y su paradero. No le importaba que acabaran con la red de tráfico de armas del androide, pero si a través de éste llegaban a él, estaba en problemas. Se alegró de no haber llevado a Gamma con él, como cada vez que tenía que salir huyendo a las prisas cuando inconvenientes como ese ocurrían.  
- ¡Síganlo, mierda! - el androide gritó completamente fuera de sí, sin embargo al ver que sus compañeros no actuaban a la velocidad que deseaba, echó a correr de una forma increíble para los demás. En un parpadeo, sus delgadas piernas acabaron con la distancia hasta la nave, y una vez se encontró bajo ésta, extrajo de su muñeca una pistola que disparó sin siquiera visualizar el objetivo. Pero su puntería fue perfecta; la bala, cuyo propósito no era otro sino aferrar un lazo metálico a la nave, acertó con una de las ruedas traseras del vehículo, el cual quedó inmóvil en el aire, mientras el conductor y el agitado copiloto intentaban escapar desesperadamente.

Alpha se incorporó deprisa de su asiento y saltó hacia abajo, donde nacía la atadura, mientras su compañero gritaba asustado que era una locura arrojarse así como si nada. Estaba equivocado, sin embargo, porque la verdadera locura era permanecer allí, siendo arrastrados desde el aire por la fuerza sobrenatural del androide que empezó a jalarlos hacia él con el evidente propósito de estrangularlos a ambos con sus propias delgadas y frías manos. Zanark contempló la escena de brazos cruzados, admirado de la fuerza del jefe de la banda, porque hasta a él le costaba trabajo levantar su motocicleta. Posó la mirada en el muchacho que tomó el lugar de piloto, y no pudo evitar pensar que Gamma habría hecho lo mismo: lloriquear, gritar y dar lo mejor de sí, aunque el pánico lo tuviera paralizado. Una especie de compasión se situó en su pecho, cuando descubrió que esos compañeros de equipo luchaban juntos por sobrevivir. Jamás los había visto separados, posiblemente encontrar sólo a uno de ellos entre los androides había sido la verdadera sorpresa.  
Por la cuerda que sostenía la nave en movimiento, los secuaces del jefe de cabello vaporoso comenzaron a escalar con agilidad, como ratas audaces y pillas dispuestas a robar el alimento, no obstante, el muchacho de cabello violeta, que otrora piloteaba la nave, se hizo de un arma que disparó directo en la frente de uno de los trepadores, con su característica seriedad que lo hacía parecer tener todo bajo control. Pero el primero en la cuerda no cayó, como burlándose del mortal ingenuo, siguió escalando mientras unas cuantas balas atravesaban su cuerpo metálico como si se tratara de espuma.  
- ¡No puedo arrancar! ¡No puedo! - el muchacho irónicamente vestido con el traje del Servicio de Protección Nacional gritó desesperado, pisando el pedal de partida, aunque era en vano, así como los intentos de Alpha por acabar con los androides que estuvieron a punto de alcanzar su mano.

Zanark nunca supo si su cerebro había acabado por resecarse, o si el frío se había colado por sus oídos hasta acabar con su racionalidad, porque sin darle muchas vueltas a su actuar, desde su lugar, dio un disparo certero a aquel trozo de metal del que pendían las vidas de Alpha y Einamu, los policías que se habían atrevido a meter las narices en los terrenos más peligrosos a los que simples humanos pudiesen adentrarse. Un sonido agudo y vivaz cortó el frío de la noche, y la cuerda se cortó como un elástico que sacó disparados a los dos sobre la nave a causa de la fuerza contenida del motor. Los androides cayeron como fruta de los árboles y se azotaron contra el piso, asimismo, la pareja de policías huyó a toda velocidad, ante la mirada atónita del jefe de la banda.  
Lo último que Zanark pudo divisar de esos dos antes de desaparecer en un haz, fueron los ojos del castaño, mirándolo fijamente. Luego de eso, tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada del demonio mismo hecho de metal y piel sintética, de maldad pura y vicios sucios.  
- Escaparon - comentó el moreno sin saber qué más decir, quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque no a su supervivencia, por la que tuvo que jugar apenas sus labios se cerraron con una sonrisa ante el frío contacto con el metal de una navaja contra su frente, contra su cabello revuelto y su sudor congelado.


	3. Chapter 3

Al regresar a aquel sitio al que había comenzado a llamar casa otra vez, recordó las palabras del peliblanco antes de su partida y apresuró el paso por los escondites negros que ocultaron su cuerpo y sangre del frío exterior. Descendió por los pasadizos escuchando el susurro del viento en las afueras, miró su reloj de muñeca y trotó con dificultad entre los escombros que ya no reconocía por culpa de sus sentidos adormecidos.  
A veces se arrepentía de sus actos, a veces no; ese día, pese a haber estado a punto de morir, no se arrepentía de nada porque había dado prioridad a algo tan hermoso y escaso en ese mundo moderno que tanto odiaba, en lugar de al sucio dinero por el que se había manchado las manos tantas ocasiones.  
Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, movió la pesada placa de metal que ocultaba tras de sí ese escondite subterráneo en el que sus mayores tesoros descansaban del caos y las atrocidades del mundo exterior. Antes de ingresar y volver a colocar la pieza metálica en su lugar, por un segundo temió que el otro hubiera concretado lo que sus dramáticas palabras habían soltado antes de su partida, aunque no le pareció demasiado probable por razones obvias. Comprobó que sus suposiciones eran acertadas cuando escuchó la voz del peliblanco en la habitación contigua a la de su madre, desde donde conversaba con alguien más, con ese tono altanero que empleaba al dirigirse al resto. Al prestar atención, no pudo evitar escuchar diversas frases al aire que lo hicieron reír, a pesar de que su estado de salud no era precisamente el más óptimo para andar por ahí sonriendo por todo.  
- ¡Que no estoy con el viejo ese! - escuchó de pie en la puerta que separaba el cuarto del pasillo colmado de libros. Se recargó contra la pared y fijó la vista en el desordenado cabello blanco sobresaliendo entre algunas sábanas de la cama, mientras presionaba su brazo con insistencia para evitar que la hemorragia continuara sangrando.

Con la voz de Gamma reclamando contra el teléfono, se percató de que un hilo de sangre recorría todo el trayecto que había hecho hasta el punto donde se encontraba. Miró la herida en su brazo y sorprendido descubrió que no era ésta el principal brote de sangre, sino el desprendimiento de carne en su pierna izquierda.  
- No te puedo decir, lo lamento - Gamma continuó charlando por el teléfono con alguien más, sin notar la presencia del recién llegado por estar dando prioridad a la conversación tan acalorada que lo había hecho gritar un par de veces. - Te juro que no estoy con él, ¿cómo puedes creer eso todavía? Han pasado como dos años desde entonces. ¡Oye, no te pongas a llorar y escúchame!

Zanark se adentró en la habitación con sus piernas cojeando levemente, arrasando con todo cuanto se interpuso en su camino hasta uno de los oscuros estantes cubiertos de libros y cajas, donde comenzó a buscar con su mano útil entre todos los objetos que quebrantaron la paz en el lugar. Al escuchar la intromisión en la habitación y pillar al moreno allí desangrándose, el peliblanco gritó asustado y arrojó el teléfono a un lado producto de la impresión. Del aparato se escuchó la voz llorosa de un muchacho preguntando que qué era lo que había ocurrido, seguido de un "¿estás bien?" que se repitió en los alterados labios de Gamma.  
- ¿¡Qué te pasó!? - aulló el muchacho y se puso en pie de un brinco, para correr junto al hombre que correspondió a su preocupación con unas risas. - ¿¡Dónde mierda te metiste que quedaste así!?

Aunque para el mayor aquellas preguntas no eran más que neta exageración, una sonrisa burlona y a la vez placentera adornó su rostro. Apoyó su cuerpo contra un estante y reposó un segundo, sin embargo el más joven lo arrastró hacia la cama para tumbarlo.  
- ¿Dónde tienes desinfectante? Mira como estás, maldita sea... - musitó el muchacho, vuelto un manojo de nervios que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier segundo. Era evidente que el chico no trataba muy a menudo con sangre, porque su expresión de náuseas y pánico mezclado hacían de su rostro el verdadero motivo de risa para el mayor.  
- No sé, hace mucho que no vengo por aquí - contestó Zanark a la par que se sentaba sobre la vieja cama donde aún se escuchaba el teléfono con las preguntas del muchacho del otro lado de la línea. Al oír esa voz ajena, el moreno tomó el pequeño aparato y lo apagó.  
- ¡Noooo!  
- Con ese miedo que tienes, se te puede salir cualquier información.  
- ¡Era mi amigo de toda la vida, él no diría nada! - protestó Gamma con la cara aún más pálida que de costumbre. Las manos le temblaban y negras ojeras asomaban debajo de sus párpados.  
- Pregunta a mi madre por medicamentos.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño como reclamo, sin embargo al escuchar la orden no tardó en ponerse en marcha a la habitación donde la anciana se entretenía enhebrando piezas de metal en una cuerda dorada. Al verla, apenas la saludó y le preguntó por un botiquín, pero la mujer con su escasa memoria no pudo dar con una respuesta coherente.  
- ¿Necesitas aceite?

Tuvo que buscar por sí mismo, escarbó entre los libros con las manos tiritando y los ojos perdidos entre las páginas que parecían ocultar cualquier cosa que sirviera para curar heridas, recorrió estantes de arriba a abajo pero no halló más que papeles y papeles que acabaron repartidos por el piso. Cuando la voz grave y risueña de Zanark le dio una pista acerca de un botiquín en la habitación de su madre, el muchacho dejó a un lado su búsqueda en el pasillo y se adentró en el cuarto de la mujer que lo recibió con una caja de aceite y otros implementos. Antes de enfadarse por el aceite, Gamma relajó el ceño y sonrió tímido al ver que entre los diversos implementos había un rollo de gasa que podría ser de utilidad.  
- Oye, no es tan grave - habló el moreno una vez el más joven regresó al cuarto con esa expresión de angustia en sus ojos claros. Sin darse cuenta, pensó en Einamu y Alpha, mientras su compañero desenrollaba trozos de gasa con dificultad. Las manos le temblaban tanto que apenas si podía sostener el rollo entre sus debiluchas manos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gamma no se dedicó a alegar y permaneció con la boca cerrada, con los labios apretados conteniendo sus miedos al tanto se dedicaba laboriosamente a cubrir las zonas heridas después de desinfectar la piel ajena. Pese al pavor que le provocaba estar en contacto con carne expuesta, ni siquiera dudó en ponerse de rodillas para cubrir la sangre que no quería ver allí, revelando el interior de la persona que ante sus ojos podía derrumbarse como una torre cuyos cimientos habían sido demolidos. Al contemplar aquello, Zanark supo porqué no conseguía quitarse de la memoria al par de chicos a los que había ayudado a escapar unas horas antes. Apretó los dientes cuando el otro cubrió la herida en su pierna, y luego echó a reír, contento, mientras él también se limpiaba la sangre que escurría desde un corte en su frente. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro al comprobar que parte de su cabello también había sido cortado por la afilada navaja del androide que lo había despedido con un balazo en la motocicleta.  
- ¿Quién es el viejo del que estabas hablando? - preguntó el mayor entre risas, sacudiendo el cabello del muchacho que no había abierto la boca por estar concentrado en su labor. Sin embargo al oír aquello, alzó el rostro un instante y bajó la cabeza.  
- No es nada - respondió con simpleza, apretando la herida del más alto con la gasa, haciendo que éste volviera a castañetear los dientes por el dolor. El otro supo que aquello había sido a propósito.  
- Me ocultas algo - rió el pelinegro sobando las hebras blancas con burlona insistencia. - Cuéntame, quiero saber más de ti.  
- ¿Por qué te pones a preguntar cosas así en momentos como este? - Gamma arqueó una ceja, escéptico, antes de incorporarse para comenzar a vendar el brazo izquierdo del hombre, que tenía un aspecto tan desagradable como la apertura en la pierna. El chico no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un segundo por las náuseas, sin embargo se armó de valor y desinfectó el área con los ojos entrecerrados, bajo la vigilancia curiosa del mayor.  
- ¿Momentos como este? Pero si no estamos haciendo nada - habló el moreno con la mirada puesta sobre el tono verdoso de su compañero. - Me ocultas algo.  
- No te oculto nada, son cosas que pasaron hace años y que no tienen importancia.  
- Quiero saber más de ti - insistió Zanark con unas risitas, al ver el tono rosa en las mejillas del otro.  
- Ya para.  
- ¿Te casaste con él?  
- No.  
- ¿Te vendía drogas?  
- ¡No!  
- ¿Te acostabas con él? - preguntó como última opción, para su suerte dando con lo que parecía la mejor respuesta; el silencio. - Yuhú, acerté.  
- Ya, no quiero hablar de eso.  
- ¿Por qué tu amigo parecía tan preocupado al pensar que estabas con él?  
- ¿Te gusta escuchar conversaciones telefónicas del resto? - soltó Gamma frunciendo el ceño y clavando sus ojos en los del hombre, que respondió a su mirar con uno igual de penetrante.  
- Igual que a ti, que escuchas detrás de los baños - contestó el moreno, sabiendo que había atrapado al otro cuando un manotazo de éste recayó en su hombro. - ¡Ya te pusiste tonto!  
- ¡Tú eres tonto!  
- ¡Tú eres más tonto, te pones a llorar porque me pegan y vas y me pegas!  
- ¡Tú eres tonto por respirar!  
- ¡Eso no tiene sentido, niño! - gritó Zanark cambiando el tono a uno de enfado que cambió drásticamente a risa al ver la expresión ajena, la cual mostraba abiertamente una vergüenza que se traspasaba hasta las orejas. Nunca lo había dicho, pero le causaba gracia que el rostro tan blanco de Gamma se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas cuando algo lo avergonzaba, y sin querer siempre terminaba riéndose de eso.  
- ¡Cállate y cúrate solo! - exclamó el peliblanco arrojando a un lado todos los implementos que había usado hasta entonces.  
- ¡Ven acá y cumple con tu trabajo! - habló Zanark con falsa seriedad, agarrando el brazo del muchacho que había intentado salir de la habitación luego de su último arrebato.

A Gamma le sorprendió que ese brazo mal herido tuviera aún la fuerza suficiente como para inmovilizarlo, y sin chistar se devolvió junto al hombre que lo liberó apenas se sentó otra vez en la cama.  
- Esto no funciona.  
- Toma - dijo el más alto y entregó un trozo de cinta adhesiva a su compañero, quien con desgano acabó de sellar las vendas entorno al brazo del mayor.

Dejaron de hablar y por ende de pelear, sin embargo el ambiente se volvió pesado y ya ninguno tuvo ánimos de bromear nuevamente. Cuando Gamma acabó su tarea, buscó el teléfono móvil entre las sábanas, al encontrarlo salió de la habitación y volvió a marcar el número de su amigo. Zanark lo siguió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a buscar algo de comer en su mochila. Se alegró de haber pedido una ración extra de ensalada cuando habían pasado por la estación de servicio, y sin convidar ni un poco al hablador en la sala contigua, comió su cena sobre la cama, observando la pistola que el otro había prometido usar para matarse. De un vistazo descubrió que eran poco más de las doce.

Al día siguiente, Gamma abrió los ojos entre las frazadas que cubrían su rostro, que lo privaban de contemplar la oscuridad de ese búnker en el que era imposible saber si había sol o luna de no ser por el reloj. Escuchó movimientos de platos a la lejanía, también los pasos arrastrados de la anciana dando vueltas por el pasillo que reprodujo en su mente. Tenía frío y hambre, el estómago le rugía y sus pies congelados parecían haber perdido toda sensibilidad, sus manos heladas, enlazadas sobre su pecho temblando le dolían y en la espalda experimentaba múltiples escalofríos que lo hicieron gemir un par de veces. Pensó que estaba solo sobre la cama, como siempre, pero el inconfundible peso de las manos de su compañero recayó sobre él, debajo de las telas que poco o nada de calor le brindaban. Luego un abrazo lo envolvió con las frazadas de por medio, y asustado soltó un jadeo de alerta que hizo que el otro apretara el agarre.  
- Estás temblando - fue la acotación del hombre fuera de ese escudo de sábanas, al tanto sus manos eran cubiertas por las del receptor de su abrazo, quien silencioso y gélido como una víbora cazadora arrimó sus dedos a los ajenos en busca de calor.  
- Perdóname por lo de ayer - musitó con la cara contra las telas, revelando de golpe lo que había estado acomplejando su mente desde la noche anterior, a pesar de aparentar desinterés.

Zanark le sacudió el cabello con rapidez, y Gamma no hizo más que chillar como protesta ante esa especie de demostración de afecto que alteró sus nervios por un par de segundos. Luego de eso, retomó la calma con un suspiro y prosiguió.  
- No me gusta mi pasado.  
- Nunca nos gusta el pasado, por eso creamos tantos sueños para el futuro - comentó el moreno adentrándose bajo las sábanas para encontrar el cuerpo enrollado del muchacho que sostuvo sus manos con firmeza.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- No sé, se me ocurrió.  
- Bah.  
- ¿Qué no te gusta de tu pasado?  
- Casi todo.  
- ¿Qué era lo del viejo?  
- Un viejo decrépito que me tuvo encerrado en un departamento por varios meses.  
- ¿No es primera vez que te tienen encerrado entonces? Qué aburrido, pensé que era mi idea original - habló el mayor soltando unas risas que controló cuando un vistazo de enfado recayó sobre él. - ¿Por qué estuviste encerrado en un departamento? - preguntó retomando la seriedad, aprovechando que el otro al fin parecía bajar la guardia.  
- Era un viejo con plata y poder, compró el departamento para follarme sin que su esposa supiera.  
- Vaya, ¿estuviste metido con políticos? Eres importante - comentó Zanark fingiendo reflexionar por un segundo. La ironía hizo que el otro soltara el agarre de las manos.  
- Era uno de los jefes de la poli, ese viejo que se murió hace un mes, ¿lo recuerdas? Salió en la tele, ese de cabello corto, nariz grande y ojos azules - preguntó el peliblanco con la vista fija en ningún lugar, sólo en los recuerdos de esos tiempos. - Me gané el puesto en la policía secreta gracias a él.  
- Compraste el puesto, mejor dicho.  
- Sí. - musitó el chico con un hilo de voz. - Nunca he sido muy listo, jamás iba a conseguir un buen empleo con esta cabeza.  
- Vaya, eres más turbio de lo que creí - rió el mayor apretando los hombros fríos del muchacho entre sus brazos. Acercó el rostro a su oído y susurró - me gustas más así.  
- Ya... - Gamma apartó el rostro y se hundió entre sus hombros, al tanto el otro sostenía un abrazo rígido entorno a su cuerpo.  
- No te sientas mal por eso, con cada acción ganamos y perdemos algo - comentó el moreno sacudiendo levemente los hombros del menor, quien volteó para quedar de frente con el hablante que miró fijo. - Si sientes que pierdes más de lo que ganas, cambia de actividad.  
- Gané mucho, un puesto bueno y el departamento que el viejo me dejó antes de morir.  
- ¿Lo querías?  
- Claro que no, era asqueroso y degenerado.  
- ¿Te hacía cosas sucias? - preguntó el mayor con una risa jocosa y un atisbo de picardía en sus chispeantes ojos.  
- ¿Qué ganas con saber eso? Eres igual de degenerado - contestó el peliblanco con altanería y enfado en la voz.  
- Satisfacer mi curiosidad y saber hasta donde puedo llegar contigo.  
- Por decir eso; ni a la esquina.

Se miraron el uno al otro con falso enfado, luego comenzaron a reír despacio, finalmente, igual que en la estación de servicio, rieron a viva voz como un par de niños tontos que acababan de cometer una travesura. El peliblanco se encogió de piernas y se acurrucó convertido en una bola de calor bajo las sábanas frías que en poco tiempo adquirieron una pizca de la tibieza del mayor, quien aún risueño se entretuvo mirando al muchacho que recordó vestido con traje y corbata cuando se habían conocido, el tiempo en que habían trabajado juntos en la policía. Mientras sus ojos entrecerrados producto de la risa se mantenían fijos en los pómulos sonrojados de su compañero de cama, inevitablemente acudió a su mente la imagen del Gamma frívolo y presumido que había captado antes su atención. Le gustaba ese, pero sin lugar a dudas el que se reía bajo las frazadas, vestido con una camiseta de deporte le gustaba mucho más, porque en poco tiempo se había convertido en su compañero fiel, ese que, al igual que la pareja de Alpha, lloriqueaba por todo y se ponía manos a la obra superando el temor.

- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? - preguntó Gamma al tanto se calzaba un buzo ancho en el torso, sentado en la cama desordenada y vieja en la que había pasado una pésima noche.  
- Estoy bien - el moreno habló sin darle importancia al tema, al tanto estiraba los brazos demostrando su excelente condición. - He tenido días peores.

Pese a que predijo una respuesta nula, el peliblanco se atrevió a preguntar por más información. Para su sorpresa, esa vez obtuvo algo más que una risa burlona.  
- ¿Me puedes decir dónde fuiste? - habló Gamma bajando la agresividad habitual de su voz. Quizás una pizca de docilidad daba frutos en quien despreocupado lucía su cuerpo herido y aún ágil, en ese cuarto frío como un congelador. Zanark se cepilló el cabello frente a un espejo de cara y observó un corte en su cara.  
- Me encontré con unos viejos amigos - musitó con una risa nasal, mientras buscaba al tacto un trozo de algodón que el otro se apresuró a entregarle. El muchacho arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos en respuesta a aquella acotación carente de lógica. - Estaba uno de tus amigos también - acabó, logrando entonces que la expresión de enojo en la cara pálida de su compañero mutara a una de sorpresa.  
- ¿Qué amigo? - preguntó de inmediato, con la agilidad mental suficiente para recorrer los rostros de todos sus conocidos en una milésima de segundo.  
- Ese que no habla mucho, el grandote que tiene un hada madrina detrás.  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? - insistió Gamma, considerando seriamente que el otro hubiese sufrido una avería cerebral después de la noche anterior. - ¿Estuviste bebiendo?  
- No, no, no bebo - rió Zanark volteando a ver el rostro ajeno. - Me refiero a ese que responde como robot y que estaba a cargo del caso del Servicio de Protección, ese del pelo raro y la ropa bien planchada.  
- ¿Alpha? - sugirió el peliblanco entonces, dando con que todas aquellas descripciones eran demasiado perfectas para el mencionado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se selló un instante, perpleja al no hallar cómo preguntar más sin soltar mil palabras mezcladas en una. Cuando Zanark asintió con la cabeza, colocándose un parche en la cara, los colores escasos del más joven de esfumaron por completo.  
- ¿No eran amigos ustedes? - soltó el hombre al terminar de curar su rostro, para luego dar media vuelta y buscar una camisa para usar.  
- ¿Por qué lo viste? - interrumpió el peliblanco con la voz hecha un suspiro, siguiendo al otro con la mirada en busca de respuestas. El moreno le sonrió de medio lado y palmeó su hombro después de ajustar una camiseta negra en su cuerpo. - ¿Qué hacías con él? ¿¡No que estabas escapando de la policía!? - no pudo evitar gritar cuando la ansiedad atacó su cordura, que rápidamente comenzó a pender de un hilo.  
- ¡Calma! - habló el mayor con una sonrisa que se apagó rápido - Calma, también fue una sorpresa para mi, no me esperaba encontrarlo por allí.  
- Allí dónde.  
- Es un secreto, pero... - Zanark sonrió de medio lado y se rascó la nuca, acostumbrado a los cambios de ánimo del otro. - Me alegro de que no me acompañaras.  
- Voy a acompañarte ahora, a donde quiera que vayas - informó el peliblanco completamente serio, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, como si su escuálido cuerpo fuese una muralla para el mayor que dedicó su atención a esa declaración certera.  
- Eres muy débil, y ahora estoy en problemas, así que más que nunca me van a matar, y si estas conmigo...  
- Voy a volverme más fuerte entonces - sentenció Gamma con completa convicción, visible además en sus ojos serios, clavados en el cuerpo herido del otro, en el cuerpo de quien había creído perder tantas veces.  
- Nunca podrás ser lo suficientemente fuerte, ahora menos que nunca - dijo el moreno sentado en la cama, con la vista en la silueta a contraluz que juzgó su terquedad. - Tal vez habrías servido de algo antes, cuando estabas más...  
- ¡No me subestimes, maldita sea! - Gamma alzó la voz, harto de oír aquello tantas veces, de escuchar que estaba transformado en un parásito condenado a pasar el resto de su vida encerrado, esperando que le cayera un trozo de comida a las manos. - ¡No soy un niñito débil, también puedo usar armas y pelear, ¿qué crees que aprendí en la puta policía!? ¡No me subestimes, maldición!  
- Oye, no te sulfures así, te hablo en serio cuando digo que esta gente no es normal, no está dentro de los parámetros...  
- ¿¡Qué gente!? ¿A qué le voy a temer, si no sé nada? - el peliblanco continuó de pie en la puerta, con los hombros arqueados como un gato furioso. Los ojos de Zanark lo contemplaron profundamente. - ¡Prefiero salir y que nos maten a los dos de una vez, a quedarme aquí pensando que te asesinaron!

La chispa de un cigarrillo encendió el ambiente un segundo, luego la sonrisa gustosa del moreno que bajó la vista y soltó un suspiro resignado, mientras se rascaba la nuca, confundido con el vicio entre los labios.  
- No pensé que íbamos a terminar así.  
- ¿Así cómo?  
- ¿Cómo pasó esto?  
- ¿Qué cosa? ¡No te entiendo!  
- Mira - Zanark soltó el humo del cigarro con parsimonia, mientras pensaba en cómo hilar sus ideas, bajo la mirada expectante y alterada del muchacho.  
- Habla ya.  
- No quieres que me maten y yo no quiero que te maten a ti - concluyó el mayor rascándose la sien, igual de lento y calmo que antes. La expresión de ira del peliblanco cambió, y más sumisa y triste que calma, prestó atención. - Cuando nos conocimos eras una puta fácil para mi, y ahora estoy buscando que prácticamente nos casemos y tengamos una casa en la playa - dijo el hombre con sinceridad tras la ironía de su tono. - Yo seguro era un tipo cool o algo así para ti, y ahora estas igual de colgado de mi, que yo de ti.

Gamma bajó los hombros y se tranquilizó, con un tono rojizo en su cara sorprendida frunció el ceño y se rindió al escuchar las verdades que ni él mismo había logrado descifrar.  
- No sé cómo nos terminamos involucrando así - finalizó el hombre, dando una calada a su cigarro.  
- Yo tampoco - negó el otro con la cabeza, absorto en sus recuerdos, los cuales exhibían lo mismo que el moreno había declarado con tanta certeza; una línea temporal que había terminado por unirlos irreversiblemente.  
- Quizás sea mejor que dejemos esto hasta acá.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Regresa a tu vida, yo a la mía, y fin del cuento. De lo contrario, ambos vamos a terminar bajo tierra.  
- ¿Crees que es así de fácil?  
- No quiero que nos maten de un disparo en la cabeza un día de estos, ¿entiendes? No quiero que te ocurra eso, eres un buen chico.  
- Tú también, aunque digas que no y pretendas ser tan malo y rudo con tus bototos. - habló Gamma, dibujando una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

Caminó un par de pasos y alcanzó al mayor, quien levantó la vista para enfocar su rostro contento. De forma inesperada para el hombre, su compañero dejó a un lado esa agresividad innegable y le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, para sumirlo en un abrazo suave contra su estómago tembloroso. Las manos grandes del hombre envolvieron las caderas del chico, y sus oídos se dedicaron a escuchar el palpitar nervioso en ese cuerpo que recuperó el calor y la alegría luego de descubrir lo que era la aceptación. Las manos frías del peliblanco se deslizaron por el cabello negro y acabaron sobre la frente morena que se levantaba en dirección a él, para descubrirlo allí siendo sincero.  
- Prefiero que nos maten a los dos - susurró Gamma con firmeza en la voz, también con una tristeza oculta tras su sonrisa. - O que ambos salgamos de esto juntos.  
- Bien.  
- Quiero ayudar.

Zanark asintió con la cabeza al ver la convicción ajena, que felicitó orgulloso con un beso en el dorso de esa mano blanca y delgada que sostuvo firmemente en la oscura habitación que consolidó ese romance secreto a metros bajo tierra.

Los pasos rígidos del hombre resonaron sobre el piso metálico que guió sus pies a través de un extenso corredor gris cercado por altas murallas del mismo material frío y lúgubre que produjo ese eco solemne y tétrico, capaz de apaciguar los ánimos de cualquiera hasta niveles casi depresivos. A la siga del ritmo constante y melódico de los tacos bajos en el acero, unos pies más torpes y humanos caminaron apenas interrumpiendo el compás perfecto del andar casi robótico del hombre uniformado, pulcro y perfectamente ordenado acorde a su posición en el edificio central de investigaciones de la policía.  
- Te lo pido por última vez, no lo hagas por favor.

Los pasos más torpes que hacían juego con la voz temerosa y jadeante fueron ignorados por el hombre, al igual que las palabras que entraron a sus oídos y se esfumaron en el umbral de la razón y el sentido del deber. El andar del sujeto de 28 años no se detuvo, así como tampoco su extrema concentración en la nada y en el todo a la vez, en llegar hasta el punto final para entregar la información capaz de abrir nuevos portales en un caso tan difícil de resolver para la planta, que había estado obstruyendo tantas veces la resolución de otro de tantos líos. El seguidor del hombre apresuró el paso y se situó frente a él, negando el avance por aquel sendero de metal que parecía no tener fin. Los ojos del mayor, grises como el entorno, descendieron hasta el muchacho que se mantuvo estático en su posición, bloqueando su camino con su escuálido cuerpo y su mirada severa e insegura al mismo tiempo, con sus manos en los extremos como un arco cuyo propósito no era otro que detener el andar ininterrumpido de Alpha.  
- Déjame pasar - dijo éste con tono cortante y serio, como de costumbre, mientras su espalda recta y su cuello erguido parecían ignorar al pequeño joven que hacia su mejor intento por conseguir su objetivo.  
- No, no te dejaré dar un paso más - habló el castaño de ojos violeta con determinación en su habla y en su expresión.  
- Déjame pasar - Alpha insistió con su mecánica voz y sus ojos perdidos en un horizonte imaginario, que el joven de 24 años jamás podría conocer con su básica formación.  
- Considera lo que te dije, por favor - repitió el muchacho frunciendo el ceño inútilmente, porque ninguno de sus reclamos surtía algún efecto real en quien había crecido rodeado de normas que seguir, de máquinas y tareas que cumplir al pie de la letra. - Vamos, hazlo por mi al menos.  
- No - la negación del hombre cortó las suplicas de raíz, de igual forma su mano extendida hacia Einamu calló su voz de golpe, con la gracia muda de la sorpresa.

El muchacho de la melena retrocedió un paso cuando descubrió la mano de su superior próxima a él, sin embargo permaneció pasmado cuando descubrió que ésta se dirigía al cuello de su camisa, acompañada por la otra que recayó sobre su corbata mal puesta. Con un movimiento brusco, el hombre sacudió la ropa desordenada del muchacho y procedió a ordenar su cuello con habilidad y rapidez; levantó su corbata descentrada y la apretó hasta arriba, también rearmó las solapas del terno que el castaño había descuidado con su presuroso andar.  
- No puedes andar así por aquí, el reglamento dice claramente que debes llevar tus prendas limpias y planchadas, además de...  
- Ya, entendí - el chico permaneció quieto escuchando el mismo discurso que el otro le soltaba cada vez que se sacudía un poco su ropa después de correr detrás suyo. Rodó los ojos por el lugar y dio con el rostro de Alpha, quien no daba señales de ceder en sus ideas. - ¿De verdad no puedes evitar contarle a Beta? - preguntó cuando el otro acabó de arreglar su uniforme.  
- Es información importante relativa a su caso y está directamente ligada al nuestro, si conseguimos dilucidar el asunto, podremos hallar pruebas suficientes para desmontar al Servicio de Protección Nacional.  
- Pero...  
- Acabamos de descubrir que Zanark y C-02 tienen relación, al parecer ambos están involucrados con el tráfico de armas y quizás también con la desaparición de Gamma - acabó de hablar el hombre con la solemnidad propia de su voz opaca y de su mirar inocuo.  
- Pero nos salvó la vida... - musitó el joven cuando a su mente acudió el recuerdo de aquel momento en que creyó estar próximo a la muerte.  
- No sabemos las razones por las que hizo eso, además no podemos pender de la posibilidad de que Zanark se halla aliado con nosotros, porque su historial está manchado con corrupción, además de ligado al tráfico, como acabamos de comprobar.  
- Alpha, ¿no puedes...? - preguntó el muchacho por última vez, antes de ser apartado del camino con la delicada firmeza de esa mano tibia que había recibido las suyas un par de veces.

Einamu frunció el ceño y se hizo a un lado, sin embargo no dio por perdido el asunto y se encaminó tras su superior, quien no volvió a abrir su boca para dar explicaciones durante todo el trayecto. Entre súplicas del muchacho y pasos robóticos cruzaron el pasillo hasta dar con uno de los ascensores principales de la planta, donde Alpha no tardó en presionar el botón correspondiente a la sección de Beta bajo la mirada decepcionada de su compañero, que ya no volvió a hablar.  
- ¿Por qué insistes en proteger a ese hombre? - preguntó Alpha una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a ellos, cuando ya estaban dentro del cubo metálico relleno con infinitos botones con direcciones a todas partes. El mayor desvió la vista a su compañero, que de pronto había decidido ignorarlo.  
- Él nos protegió sin siquiera considerarlo - musitó el muchacho con la voz débil y la cabeza gacha.  
- Es un criminal.  
- Lo sé.  
- Tenemos que trabajar en equipo.  
- Nuestro equipo habría terminado muerto de no ser por ese hombre.  
- Pero estamos aquí.

A causa de la nula respuesta del castaño, los labios habilitados para sermonear del mayor se cerraron por completo, al igual que sus ideas respecto al crimen y la justicia. El muchacho suspiró resignado y apoyó su frente en el hombro del mayor, a sabiendas de que sus ideas no tenían cabida en esa mente cuadrada a la que difícilmente había podido ingresar. En vez de dedicarse a mirar el entorno colorido y lumínico que el viaje en ascensor a través de la planta les ofrecía, cerraron los ojos y compartieron una porción de calor que les recordó vagamente su humanidad perdida entre el metal y las leyes que cumplir, hasta que llegaron al piso donde tuvieron que separar el tímido agarre de manos que los unió un corto instante.  
Descendieron del cubo al mismo tiempo, aunque los pasos de Alpha adquirieron velocidad gracias al largo de sus piernas y a su inmutable determinación, seguida por la mirada violeta, rendida y triste que tuvo que conformarse con el silencio y la separación.  
Antes de encontrarse de cara contra la entrada metálica al sector perteneciente a Beta, fue la dueña misma quien asomó entre las puertas con su habitual sonrisa traviesa, acompañada de un tenue rubor que levantó las sospechas del más joven de la pareja. La señorita de menos de treinta años los saludó jovial como si llevara un buen rato esperándolos, aunque no era su llegada el motivo de su alegría, sino que finalmente había descubierto algo nuevo respecto a la desaparición de su amigo, o mejor dicho el amigo de los tres. Luego de invitar a sus colegas a pasar a su oficina al final del centro de operaciones, la joven de cabello aguamarina vestida con un precioso vestido negro que coronaba su alegría, dio muestras más claras sobre su euforia momentánea; con los dos hombres sentados en el sofá, Beta se entretuvo un buen rato abriendo cientos de pantallas en el aire que comenzaron a saturar la visión ajena, puesta allí para supuestamente leer las informaciones acerca de boletas falsas cuyo comprador no concordaba con lo estipulado por la base de datos del país.  
- ¡Por fin dimos con que, en efecto, Zanark no ha dejado el país, sigue aquí haciendo uso de una falsa identidad! - aplaudió la chica rodeada de múltiples colores que jugaron con los tonos de su vestido negro y sus zapatos de charol. Alpha se talló un ojo, algo cansado por la exposición a tantas luces, por otro lado, su compañero se dedicó a leer los datos que la muchacha lucía con tanto orgullo.  
- Ha estado saltando de hotel en hotel, ¿qué planea?  
- El último sitio en el que estuvo corresponde a un motel baratucho cerca de los suburbios - sonrió la chica, con un brillo especial en su mirada. Einamu la contempló un instante, el tiempo suficiente para predecir que la mujer tenía algo entre manos que no les estaba contando del todo. - ¡Y adivinen qué!  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó el hombre de ojos grises, buscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pequeño dispensador de líquido ocular que extrajo pocos segundos después. Antes de hidratarse los ojos, ordenó las arrugas que habían quedado en su ropa tras la búsqueda de la pequeña botella.  
- ¡Parece que no está solo! - informó la chica, como quien no quiere la cosa, entonando alegremente cada una de sus palabras.  
- ¿Secuestró a Gamma?  
- No lo sé - canturreó arrastrando las palabras y fingiendo un puchero que sacó una mueca de enfado en el rostro del más joven de los tres.  
- No lo creo - habló Alpha, volviendo a guardar su hidratante. Einamu lo observó y le sonrió por inercia. - Vine precisamente a contarte sobre él - continuó, logrando que la sonrisa de su amigo se esfumara en un santiamén, en contraste con la de Beta. - Ayer vimos a Zanark cerca del gimnasio municipal y de las bodegas del Servicio de Protección Nacional. - comunicó el hombre sin cambiar la inerte expresión de su rostro, mientras los ojos de la mujer se abrían de par en par, inmersos en el habla que parecía ser la causa de la cúspide de la felicidad. - Estaba solo, y todo indica que tiene una especie de alianza con C-02.  
- ¡No es eso! - interrumpió el castaño y captó la atención de sus compañeros, en especial la del hombre que juzgó su terquedad con el silencio. - Yo estuve ahí, y no fue eso...  
- ¿Entonces qué fue? - preguntó Beta frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente ante la contrariedad de los informantes.  
- No es una alianza, sólo fue a... - Einamu tragó sus palabras y desvió la mirada, nervioso al verse atrapado allí por su estupidez. Por culpa de su arrebato y de sus intenciones de proteger al aludido, había terminado hablando demás. - Él sólo fue a proporcionar algo de armamento como vendedor, no es aliado ni enemigo, es sólo un vendedor más.  
- Ilegal - agregó Alpha con la vista al frente, siendo correspondido por el asentimiento de la muchacha que sostuvo su mirada fija en el castaño.  
- ¿Cuándo y a qué hora exactamente lo vieron?  
- Ayer cerca de las ocho de la noche, estaba solo y parecía desprovisto de armamento pesado.  
- ¿Como civil?  
- Sí - asintió el hombre desde el sofá, inevitablemente volteado una milésima de segundo para verificar la posición de su compañero, quien ladeó el rostro al lado contrario. - El problema es que posiblemente esté en proceso de escape porque nos vio.  
- Nos salvó de los androides - intervino Einamu con resentimiento en la voz.  
- ¡Maldición! - la euforia producida por el nuevo acierto se esfumó para la mujer que prontamente comenzó a considerarse en desventaja.

Los presentes guardaron silencio cuando el arrebato de Beta acabó con el diálogo, el cual se dio por terminado cuando la joven dio media vuelta para concentrar sus energías en ese caso que ya había hecho aparecer arrugas en su rostro pulcro y femenino. Con el crujir del sofá, la chica volteó y encontró a Alpha de pie, con los hombros rectos, listos para efectuar una última reverencia acompañada de un "con permiso" que alertó a su compañero de trabajo. El castaño se puso en pie e imitó al mayor, mientras la chica seguía sus movimientos con sus hermosos ojos violeta antes de dar el saludo de despedida que culminó con la escueta reunión.  
- Te enviaré los datos exactos desde mi oficina - fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de los rígidos labios de Alpha, antes de que su silueta rectangular desapareciera del salón en donde la chica se puso en acción apenas recuperó su ansiada soledad.

Los dedos delgados recorrieron las pantallas que una a una se fueron desintegrando en el aire al contacto, hasta que no quedó ninguna de ellas, salvo la única y más grande en donde la chica concentró toda su visión, como si hubiese estado esperando encontrarse con el rostro del muchacho virtual que permaneció estático, convertido en la fotografía digital que ganó todos los respetos de la habitación. Un parpadear rápido fue lo único que sacó a la mujer de sus recuerdos mezclados con enfado y pena cuando sus manos blancas como la nieve se deslizaron por las formas que admiraba en secreto, que extrañaba contemplar en directo para nutrir los sueños más enfermizos que la pantalla había inculcado en su razón ya truncada. Beta cayó sobre el sofá que aún conservaba el calor de sus visitantes y suspiró, fijó la vista en el rostro sereno de su compañero extraviado, en sus ojos simpáticos y las proporciones talladas de sus facciones, las mismas que había halagado cientos de veces a causa del fetiche compartido por la moda, esa obsesión que sólo su amigo de compras podía entender, a quien extrañaba como si le hubieran arrancado una parte del cuerpo, pero a quien odiaba como a nadie más al mismo tiempo. Apretó el puño y arrojó un trozo de papel a la pantalla, la cual sufrió una leve interferencia que volvió rápido a la normalidad, para a mostrar la expresión risueña del muchacho de cabello blanco convertida en incontables pixeles.  
- Maldito traidor - musitó la chica para sí, pese a que en el fondo, la sola idea de saber que tras ese aparente secuestro existía un romance extraño le producía un tremendo goce, imposible de ocultar. Por un instante la asaltó la duda y quiso saber si Alpha y su compañero habrían notado en ella algún cambio, sin embargo desechó la posibilidad y se contentó con su nuevo descubrimiento, la verdadera causa de su felicidad.

Extendió su mano hacia el frente y dibujó una flecha en el aire, gracias a la que pudo observar las imágenes a continuación de la pantalla, en donde Gamma vestido de traje paseaba por un corredor vacío, en esa época en que había surgido todo el caos en el que tenían que vivir entonces. Desde un ángulo alto, el cabello blanco del muchacho se podía observar transitando en solitario entre las oscuras instalaciones del departamento de policía; en fotografías posteriores aparecía junto a él un nuevo sujeto, imposible de desconocer, pero igual de camuflado entre la oscuridad metálica del lugar. Beta sonrió, trazó otro dibujo en el aire y vio la animación de la vieja secuencia que agitó su corazón. Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro cuando sus ojos violeta dieron cuenta del sutil roce físico entre los sujetos en la pantalla.  
- Hermoso - dijo para sí, absorta en la nueva adquisición, orgullosa de su astucia y de sus manías con las cámaras de seguridad, gracias a las que había conseguido aquellas grabaciones de meses atrás que habían iluminado sus sospechas y fetiches a la vez.

Después de un par de días encerrado, había terminado por perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba desde que no tenía un lugar fijo en el que vivir en paz. Al menos a metros bajo tierra nadie iba a ir a buscarlo y el frío del exterior no alcanzaba más que las primeras capas de tierra ya congeladas debido al reciente cambio en el clima, además, después de regresar herido de su última salida, Zanark no había vuelto a perderse por horas en las afueras, de manera que un poco de vida familiar y una especie de paz se había situado en el ambiente, en quienes lo rodeaban y en sus casi nulas esperanzas de llevar a cabo una vida más tranquila con el ser más alocado del planeta. Si bien lo angustiaba habitar bajo tierra como una rata escondida del mundo, sin ver la luz del día ni tomar aire fresco, no podía mentirse y negar que esa especie de tranquilidad improvisada le gustaba, porque había sido el periodo más largo en el que había tenido la oportunidad de compartir de día y de noche con su compañero de fugas, quien para su sorpresa, había resultado ser más hábil de lo que aparentaba respecto a los asuntos cotidianos que él desconocía, como la cocina.  
- Con razón me alimentas con pan siempre - comentaba Zanark por las tardes, cuando su madre se sentaba en la cama a tararear canciones al tanto se divertía con aparatos llenos de cables, mientras él se las ingeniaba para calentar algo de comer obtenido de viejas despensas.  
- Perdona, señor cocinero de latas, por no ser una sirvienta.  
- Deberías serlo, eres mi esposa trofeo, tienes que lavarme la ropa y cocinar para mi al menos.  
- No pienso arruinarme las manos por lavar tu ropa ensangrentada.  
- ¿Y la tuya?  
- Mi ropa no está ensangrentada.  
- Si te lo hago muy fuerte te sangra el...  
- No es cierto, soy profesional - afirmaba el peliblanco casi con orgullo, con ese humor irónico y arrogante que había creído perder después de tanto tiempo solo, el mismo que el otro compartía con gracia, que disfrutaba de igual manera.

Y así ambos se la pasaban riéndose de tonterías, bromeando en el rato libre correspondiente a 50 horas de encierro absoluto, cocinando de tarros y conversando acerca de sus vidas entre los chistes que les quitaban gravedad al extraño estilo de vida que desarrollaron en poco tiempo, al que se habituaron como si hubiesen estado destinados a guarecerse bajo tierra juntos, acompañados por las canciones inconexas de la mujer que asomaba de cuando en cuando para regalarle tarros de aceite al allegado de la familia con una sonrisa cándida.  
Sin darse cuenta, pasaron más de dos días a la espera de que las heridas del mayor sanaran un poco más, lo suficiente para que retomara la movilidad total de su cuerpo. En menos de una semana crearon una rutina a la que se adecuaron de inmediato, pasaron las mañanas charlando acerca del mundo y la televisión, de los crímenes extraños, de las personas del pasado y del presente que iban y venían como las miles de naves en las afueras que ya parecían desconocer dentro de su cueva secreta. Preparaban café y se sentaban en el piso a observar el penoso entorno que los rodeaba, fumaban cigarrillos fuertes y descansaban demás sobre la cama que jamás se molestaron en ordenar después de hacer el amor, vagaban todo el día y bromeaban respecto a sus olores corporales ya perceptibles después de tanto tiempo, veían el noticiero de la tarde y comían los restos del almuerzo, mientras Gamma se quejaba de que perdería su figura por culpa de la excesiva ingesta de carbohidratos y su escasa actividad física. Zanark sólo se reía y lo hacía callar, le metía un dulce a la boca a la fuerza y le daba una palmada en el hombro con un alentador "¡No pasa nada, chico!". Al segundo día, el peliblanco comprendió que al otro no le importaba en lo más mínimo si su figura se perdía o no, que lo único que le preocupaba era que recuperara esa fuerza perdida por culpa de su decaimiento físico y mental.  
Al tercer día despertaron con pereza otra vez, las gasas del hombre se habían deteriorado y sus heridas más sanas estaban expuestas a ese aire sucio, el cabello de Gamma estaba vuelto una maraña blanca y sus ojeras kilométricas desentonaban con la elegancia de su cuerpo revuelto entre las sábanas viejas, el techo continuaba inalcanzable y negro como la noche que no podían distinguir, el tiempo inexistente resonando con el tic tac en la habitación enmarcaba el devenir de esa vida monótona que ninguno quería dejar, el aire viciado y las cañerías en la superficie, el soplar del frío en las afueras, casi inaudible en el escondite llamado hogar. Se levantaron con parsimonia y debilidad, acostumbrados al sopor diario de vivir en la oscuridad, volvieron a acostarse juntos y durmieron un poco más, sin ganas de gastar energías en vano, hasta que el sonido estridente de la televisión en la habitación contigua los hizo abrir los ojos, rendidos a volver a la realidad.  
- Apestas - fue el saludo del moreno esa mañana, quien con una sonrisa frotó su nariz contra el hombro de su acompañante. - Si mi madre te huele, dejará de creer que eres el androide bonito.  
- Así deja de darme tarros de aceite.  
- ¿Quieres darte un baño?  
- No sabes lo feliz que eso me haría - declaró el peliblanco recostado en la cama, con los brazos estirados a los costados, escéptico.  
- También me hace falta uno.  
- No tienes ni que decirlo.

Los dos se cubrieron hasta la nariz antes de salir a la superficie, se calzaron gruesas y grandes chaquetas, botas altas para caminar entre la nieve y bufandas que dejaban sus ojos a la vista solamente, también cubrieron sus manos con guantes y cargaron sus cinturones con armas, en caso de emergencia o por simple precaución. Ambos adquirieron confianza en esas piezas metálicas creadas para matar y en medio de ese pueblo muerto conservaron la calma gracias a ellas, sin las que se sentían desnudos y expuestos a cualquier cosa. Ascendieron del escondite con cautela, dejaron todo en orden detrás y partieron con apenas una mochila con ropa limpia y un par de paquetes de comida rápida, abrieron el compartimiento que los resguardaba del pueblo fantasma y encontraron en la superficie una extensa capa de nieve cubriendo las calles de principio a fin. Para Zanark fue más difícil apartar el metal congelado contra la nieve estancada en la entrada, así que sin dudar su compañero se dispuso a colaborar con la tarea, la cual en un principio les pareció en exceso dura, en especial por la desventaja física del mayor. Lograron salir, dejaron unos escasos centímetros de apertura para que el más bajo cruzara primero, seguido del hombre que volvió la puerta a su lugar con una feroz patada que sacudió el derruido edificio, del cual abundante nieve comenzó a caer como una avalancha. Gamma gritó del susto y pateó la rodilla hundida en la nieve de su compañero, a modo de castigo por su poca delicadeza con los objetos. Zanark le devolvió la patada con pica, argumentando que estaba herido aún, pese a que semejante información no representaba ningún motivo de culpa para el otro, porque sabía que en ese cuerpo grande y pesado los daños no surtían efecto. Después de regodear un rato acerca de caminar por esas calles abandonadas, penosamente habitadas por cadáveres y delincuentes, movilizaron sus piernas entre el manto de nieve que cubría hasta sus rodillas, congelando sus cuerpos que pese al abrigo no pudieron ignorar los veinte grados bajo cero del ambiente, el cual por lógica estaba más deshabitado que antes. Nadie se atrevía a poner un pie fuera de refugio en la ciudad cuando había esas temperaturas, por ende, en un pueblo abandonado como ese, sin un gobierno preocupado de implementar calefacción o protección para la gente, lo más predecible era que sólo pudiesen encontrarse los restos de personas congeladas entre la nieve.  
- ¿Dónde está tu moto? - tartamudeó Gamma apenas asomando los labios por sobre la bufanda, mientras se escabullía entre la nieve a la siga del mayor, viendo su espalda difuminada por la neblina gélida que en poco tiempo acabó con la hidratación de su piel.  
- La dejé más allá - contestó Zanark con la voz rasposa, oculta tras su propia bufanda. - Vamos, no te quedes quieto o te vas a congelar - agregó volteando a ver a su compañero. Enserió la mirada cuando su atención recayó en los labios morados del otro, quien asintió de inmediato sin volver a hablar.

Zanark extendió una mano hacia atrás, el peliblanco la cogió de inmediato, comprobando que él también estaba temblando. Llegar a la motocicleta estacionada, cubierta por la blancura inmaculada, les tomó el doble de lo esperado debido a las pequeñas dificultades del camino. Gamma distinguió entre las calles a un pared niños congelados entre la nieve, inevitablemente preguntándose cuales eran las motivaciones para vivir de la gente en ese pueblo, porque el futuro para ellos estaba simplemente muerto, podrido al igual que los cadáveres entre los que se paseaban especialmente en días fríos como ese. ¿Sería el verano menos crudo? Quiso saber, pero antes de formular la pregunta, saltó dentro de la moto cuando la descubrió abierta frente a él, vuelta su motivo de alegría. El moreno cerró de inmediato el vidrio cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, presionó el botón de calefacción y se quitó la bufanda, así como los restos de hielo en su cabello atado en una cola.  
- ¿Iremos a la estación de servicio otra vez? - preguntó Gamma por sobre el hombro ajeno, sentado detrás con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
- ¿Quieres ir allí? Dónde sea está bien - contestó el mayor con simpleza, echando un vistazo al chico que había retomado el color tras unos minutos de calefacción en el vehículo. Gamma asintió en silencio y observó el entorno empañado, sobre el que unos sutiles copos de nieve cayeron fríos y hermosos, aparentemente inofensivos. Ya nadie confiaba en la belleza inmaculada del blanco, que con su delicada lentitud acababa por cubrir superficies enteras con su frío encantador.

A la nave también le resultó más problemático iniciar el vuelo, el motor demoró en encender y el ascenso en medio del aire congelado produjo diversos sonidos de trizaduras que pusieron en alerta al más joven, quien aún tenso por transitar en ese pueblo no podía ocultar esos arranques nerviosos que sacaban risas en el otro.  
- Mi bebé no me fallaría con algo tan tonto como una nevazón - alardeó el de cabello aleonado, dando golpes sobre el tablero de metal a modo de caricia, ante la mirada impávida del más joven. Zanark rió con ganas porque ese escepticismo no era más que celo oculto tras una expresión solemne.

Rehicieron el trayecto de retorno a la ciudad cuando la nave tuvo la estabilidad suficiente para que el rostro de Gamma retomara el color y la confianza, entonces cruzaron la vegetación cubierta de nieve que separaba los suburbios de la ciudad e ingresaron velozmente a la calle oscura que se entrometía con la carretera principal, una de las arterias principales de la ciudad. Como ambos esperaban, miles de vehículos más se desplazaban de un lado a otro como estrellas fugaces sin tiempo para detenerse a echar un vistazo al lado, motocicletas con encargos como la de ellos pasaban a la velocidad de la luz a un costado, mientras del otro adelantaban con violencia los automóviles impulsados a propulsión con un sonido ahogado y ensordecedor que sorprendió a los recién llegados a ese mundo moderno. Sin razón aparente, ambos se sentían fuera de lugar entre tanta iluminación, rodeados de civilización y personas, después de apenas reconocerse a ellos mismos en la profundidad del búnker subterráneo donde habían permanecido encerrados como rehenes de la costumbre. El recuerdo de la vida pasada se situó en el pecho del más joven mientras sus ojos se paseaban por las edificaciones que fueron refrescando su memoria a medida que avanzaban por la carretera con la radio puesta a todo volumen; al ver los pilares altos de la policía a la lejanía sintió miedo, pensó en Beta, en Alpha y en su mejor amigo, de quien recordó el llanto dramático a través del teléfono dos noches atrás. Zanark aceleró de pronto y los recuerdos del menor se esfumaron como vapor, fueron reemplazados por un grito de enfado que reprochaba ese cambio en la velocidad.  
- ¡Déjate de llorar por todo, niño! - exclamó el mayor entre risas, después de ver a través del espejo la expresión pensativa del copiloto inmerso en sus recuerdos.  
- ¡No estoy llorando!  
- ¡Deja de pensar tanto entonces!

Gritar era la única forma de comunicarse entre el estrepitoso sonido de la música y las bocinas de los autos que pronto colmaron el aire, al llegar a un punto más céntrico de la capital. Descendieron por un túnel y se sumergieron en un nuevo mundo de oscuridad, tenuemente iluminado por los focos fluorescentes que uno a uno fueron pasando como una lluvia de estrellas en la carretera. La bajada casi suicida de ese túnel en vertical los hizo gritar al unísono producto del vértigo y la impresión en ese cambio radical en el sentido, los hizo reír nerviosos con mariposas en el estómago provenientes de la adrenalina y el gusto por volver a esos terrenos inestables y modernos, donde la pulcritud adornaba los rincones metálicos de las paredes que habían visto crecer al policía prófugo, quien en ese entonces comenzaba a descubrir el goce de esa vida sin normas ni límites, de esa existencia sin uniforme, al lado de la persona con la que más cómodo se había sentido en años, pese a las diferencias. Con el cabello al viento gracias al vidrio que el mayor bajó al entrar en el túnel, Gamma comenzó a reír frenético con ese cosquilleo en el estómago que lo llevó a extender los brazos como un ave cayendo al vacío en un pasadizo eterno a un mundo de maravillas, como la niña detrás del conejo que escondía todos los secretos para hallar la magia inexistente en esa vida real que tanto tiempo lo había hecho dudar de sí. Rió sin razón sintiendo el viento frío golpear su cara y sacudir su cabello, su bufanda ondeando hacia arriba a punto de escapar, mezclándose con la del pelinegro que se contagió rápido de su inesperada felicidad con una carcajada igual de incomprensible y alborotada, pero tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el túnel y más allá. El peliblanco nunca había experimentado tal sensación de libertad, y guiado por la emoción ardiendo en su pecho, se puso en pie sobre el vehículo, vuelto loco de gusto, de risa y de amor por descubrir ese escape anhelado junto al hombre que se dedicó a regañarlo con las manos en el manubrio, pendiente tras su semblante aparentemente despreocupado por todo.  
- ¿¡Te quieres matar, tarado!? - le gritó Zanark como bienvenida cuando el otro volvió a sentarse como una persona normal en el asiento.  
- ¿Te dio miedo? - gritó el peliblanco como contestación, con una sonrisa pilla que sacó un bufido de parte del mayor. El ruido del motor y de la música, junto con el de los demás autos en las afueras no fueron impedimento para que el muchacho interpretara aquel gesto como un asentimiento impronunciable, pero tan cargado de sentimientos como su corazón agitado, emocionado como nunca.  
- ¡Mátate sí quieres!  
- ¡Te mueres sin mi!  
- ¡Tú te mueres si no llego a verte en un par de horas, niño marica!  
- ¡Tú te mueres si le pasa algo al marica!  
- ¡Marica!  
- ¡Marica tú!  
- ¡A mi me gustan las mujeres al menos!  
- ¡Mentira!  
- ¡Tú eres de mentira!  
- ¡Cállate!  
- ¡Cállate tú! - acabó por gritar Zanark con un rugido que hizo carcajear al otro durante un buen rato, todo el resto del camino en el túnel que en un par de minutos llegó a su fin.

Salieron a la luz opaca de aquel día nevado como sobre una tabla surfeando en el mar, entonces se colaron otra vez en una de las tantas carreteras que conectaban la ciudad. Esa vez habían llegado a un punto más elevado, los edificios gubernamentales no tardaron en aparecer en el prominente paisaje que lució todos los grandes logros de la tecnología allí erigiéndose al cielo como héroes esperando la aprobación de los dioses, los comerciales llenaron las paredes transparentes, autos lujosos comenzaron a andar junto al "bebé" de Zanark, que desentonó con el ambiente elegante. Gamma reconoció todas las calles, se vio a si mismo en uno de los teletransportadores a los costados de la carretera, vestido con un terno formal y un maletín en la mano, en compañía de Rujiku y Beta, la superior que siempre llegaba tarde con sus zapatos de tacón resonando en el metal, con una sonrisa pícara y un vestido que él había escogido en una de las salidas al centro comercial. Vio departamentos ocultos entre la neblina cientos de metros más allá y su corazón se contrajo un instante, porque supo que allí estaba su casa, tan lejos y tan cerca de él, asimismo distinguió la localización de la entrada privada a las instalaciones de la policía, escondida entre los diversos edificios del gobierno que pisaba a diario en su vida previa a Zanark.  
- ¿Trajiste tus llaves? - preguntó Zanark en voz alta, llevándose de inmediato la atención del peliblanco, quien abrió los ojos de par en par. También abrió la boca como un bobo, pero no se percató de ello hasta que el otro se burló. Gamma asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, y no abrió la boca de nuevo, ni siquiera para contestar.

La motocicleta del moreno se elevó sobre la carretera y evacuó por arriba, por uno de los túneles verticales que bifurcaban el camino principal, siguió en horizontal por el camino que se apartaba de la congestión y que permitía observar la ciudad desde un ángulo superior que dejaba contemplar las maravillas metálicas construidas por el hombre, colmando hasta el último rincón del mundo con los fríos tonos que durante el día se atenuaban con los colores del cielo blancuzco de aquel día de invierno. Gamma sujetó la cintura de su compañero con firmeza mientras edificios de todos los tamaños se sucedían unos a otros, así como las naves de colores opacos que cruzaron junto a ellos en los túneles aledaños, superiores e inferiores. Todos parecían tener prisa en ese mundo de luces adornado con árboles tímidos que asomaban entre las grandes porciones de gris, entre los cientos de compartimientos cerrados y las puertas cuyo destino era incierto.  
Estaban cerca del sector residencial cuando Zanark preguntó las especificaciones del camino, que su compañero señaló con la mano al tanto avanzaban a un ritmo más lento. Entraron finalmente al área de departamentos, sin olvidar antes cubrirse correctamente las caras y también el cabello, por simple precaución. Pocas personas lucían una melena tan abundante y extraña como el pelinegro, de manera que si no tomaban los cuidados necesarios antes de bajar de la nave, podrían ser fácilmente identificados por las cámaras de seguridad del recinto. Estacionaron la motocicleta detrás de unos arbustos en el patio trasero del edificio alto, tapizado en cristales que reflectaban las luces provenientes de todas direcciones como un farol hecho de diamantes, caminaron con la mochila al hombro, Gamma revisó sus bolsillos repetidas veces durante el trayecto con el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho.  
- ¿Estás nervioso? - preguntó el moreno andando a la par con el menor, quien volteó hacia atrás y hacia adelante un par de veces, ansioso.  
- Un poco - admitió sujetando con firmeza la llave de su casa, la cual lucía un bonito llavero con la insignia de la policía. - Hace mucho que no vengo por aquí y temo encontrar a alguien que pueda reconocerme.  
- No pasa nada - habló Zanark levantándose de hombros.

Y tenía razón, subieron al ascensor trasero que los condujo rápidamente al piso once sin que nadie se les cruzara por el camino, ni que los detuviera por ser desconocidos en ese edificio. Gamma no recordaba que la seguridad fuera tan mala, o quizás nunca había reparado que en sectores como ese la gente ni siquiera evaluaba la posibilidad de que se desarrollase un crimen.  
Con las manos calientes y temblorosas el chico abrió la puerta de su departamento, ansioso por estar detrás del obstáculo que lo separaba de ese piso ganado tras cumplir con sus labores amorosas con uno de los jefes del departamento de policía, mientras su compañero encendía un cigarrillo en pleno pasillo, mirando el actuar ajeno con una expresión de conformismo total. El pelinegro sabía desde hace mucho que su compañero estaba esperando el momento de regresar a la comodidad de su hogar, aunque fuese un instante para comprobar que todo seguía en orden.  
Entraron luego de que el más joven destrabara la puerta con la contraseña correspondiente y las llaves, entonces un aire nuevo les dio en el rostro y los hizo sonreír de inmediato, como si acabaran de llegar juntos a casa luego de un arduo día laboral. Zanark cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó la espalda angosta de su compañero delante suyo, de pie entre los tonos blancos y grises que ocupaban cada espacio del amplio departamento en el que Gamma recuperó todo el humor que lo caracterizaba. Paseó la vista por los muebles claros y finos que decoraban el entorno, por las ventanas grandes y los aparatos de alta tecnología que había piropeado al ver en la televisión, también en las alfombras acolchadas y las plantas dispuestas en maceteros blancos con patrones tribales, colocados estratégicamente en puntos proporcionados en la sala. Se entretuvo observando el living amplio, separado de la cocina al fondo apenas con un pequeño bar lleno de licores finos, luego contempló el corredor pequeño que conectaba con el resto de las habitaciones, cuyo ventanal daba con una perfecta vista a la ciudad, al igual que el cristal en el salón principal. El hombre se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con una sonrisa de medio lado y el cigarrillo entre los labios, sorprendido por la elegancia del lugar, a la que no estaba acostumbrado pese a que sus ganancias en dinero no eran menores.  
- Ya veo porqué te urgía tanto regresar - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, caminando al frente cruzado de brazos mientras sus audaces ojos recorrían el lugar y a Gamma de forma intercalada. - Bonito sitio.  
- Podríamos vivir bien aquí - habló el peliblanco dando media vuelta para encontrarse de cara con su interlocutor. Había algo nuevo en su expresión, un brillo en sus ojos o la evidente emoción de recuperar sus adoradas pertenencias.  
- No lo creo, este no es lugar para mi - comentó paseando la vista ante la mirada enseriada del más joven. - Además ya no hay modo de volver a tener mis antecedentes limpios para vivir entre los mortales como si nada.  
- Pero lo de la fianza... - añadió Gamma dejando la oración sin concluir al ver cómo el otro negaba con la mano, dando el tema por cerrado. El muchacho no insistió y sonrió resignado antes de dar media vuelta para volver a contemplar sus pertenencias, sus plantas abandonadas y los muebles intactos allí esperando su regreso.

El chico caminó hacia la cocina, allí reconoció un tazón sucio con restos de café que él mismo había dejado allí hace... ¿Hace cuánto? Se preguntó dando cuenta de que llevaba más tiempo fuera de casa del que recordaba. Un atisbo de nostalgia se atascó en su garganta cuando reconoció sus cubiertos y platos, sus implementos de cocina casi sin uso, el refrigerador lleno de comidas bajas en grasas de fácil preparación para alguien tan inútil como él. Su pecho se contrajo al ver esa vida pasada ahí en el abandono, como si continuara existiendo en un universo paralelo del que él ya no formaba parte por optar desaparecer del mapa. Vio una fotografía de sus amigos y él enmarcada sobre la mesa de cristal del living, como el último punto al que llegar para ahogarse en los recuerdos, entonces quiso saber por qué era tan difícil reiniciar una vida junto al pelinegro en esa ciudad, se preguntó por qué no podía tenerlo todo a la vez ni siquiera con dinero.  
- Realmente diste en el blanco al ganarte esta casa, lo tiene todo - comentó Zanark tomando una de las fotografías dispuestas en los estantes metálicos del lugar, en la que el dueño de casa lucía orgulloso su uniforme de la policía en compañía de un muchacho de cabello verdeazulado.  
- Jamás habría podido conseguirla por mis propios medios - admitió Gamma desde la cocina, oliendo una botella que supuso llena de algo apto para beber. - Me la regalaron.  
- Sí la tuviste por tus medios, te vendiste un rato y te pagaron con esto - habló el otro con total confianza -, si fueras tonto no te habrían dado nada o te habrías vendido a alguien por menos.  
- Ya cállate, no me gusta hablar de esto - reconoció el menor sirviendo vasos con jugo que llevó hasta la habitación central.  
- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Zanark y se echó sobre el amplio sofá del mismo color que el cabello del propietario del lugar. - No puedes escapar de tu pasado, ¿ves? Yo ahora no puedo hacer muchas cosas por culpa de mi hoja de vida.  
- Es doloroso, es todo - concluyó el peliblanco entregándole uno de los vasos al hombre que lo examinó con cautela.  
- ¿Por qué? - contestó el mayor y cogió el vaso, del que bebió el líquido anaranjado de un sorbo.  
- Porque jamás obtengo cosas con mi esfuerzo - habló el chico frunciendo el ceño -, a veces me gustaría ser más como tú y querer hacerlo todo por mi mismo - se explayó antes de sentarse junto a su compañero, quien lo recibió con un brazo extendido.  
- ¿De verdad? A mi me parece que haces más de lo que crees.  
- Sólo soy un maldito arribista - rió el más joven con sarcasmo, contagiando su expresión a la del mayor. - Por eso no me molestaría que vinieras a quedarte aquí, después de todo ambos seríamos como allegados en un territorio que no nos pertenece.

Zanark dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo apagó con el índice y el pulgar, mudo, sin ánimos de comentar respecto a las proposiciones ajenas que llegaban a sus oídos para esfumarse sin respuesta. Gamma siguió con la mirada al hombre que se puso de pie, dispuesto a cambiar de enfoque al encaminarse hacia el ventanal con vista a la gloria misma de esa ciudad. Ignorando ese silencio repentino e incómodo que se situó entre los dos, el peliblanco optó por levantarse también, pero para comprobar que su habitación y el baño seguían en buen estado, así que sin más dejó el living y entró en su habitación solitaria y amplia, con una cama doble para él y su gusto por la comodidad que tanto extrañaba. Estiró los brazos y no pudo contener una exclamación de emoción al ver el cobertor de plumas al que se arrojó como un saco de patatas colmado de felicidad por el solo hecho de estar allí, de vuelta entre las telas suaves y cálidas que lo arrullaron como a un bebé cuyo alimento era el confort. Rodó un par de veces sobre el acolchado cobertor y abrazó su almohada un segundo que disfrutó como si hubiese estado estrujando una porción de nube, acabó por quedar de espalda sobre el colchón, mirando al techo color crema al que no recordaba haber prestado tanta atención antes, hasta ese día en que todo le parecía fabuloso por estar en el departamento, entre las paredes de ese celeste casi blanco en el que se camuflaba a la perfección gracias a los colores de su piel. Cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma frío de los muebles cristalinos al tanto sostenía entre sus brazos el suave cojín al que aferró todo su cuerpo, escuchó las naves transitando en el exterior igual que antes, cuando el silencio de sus noches era solamente profanado por los motores resonando a la distancia, lejanos tras el ventanal que lo encerraba en ese mundo secreto y privado, tal como en el búnker que recordó un segundo, el suficiente para llevarlo de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y los talló un instante, se sentó sobre el colchón y escuchó con atención el sonido de su soledad, interrumpido por el aroma y la presencia de alguien más en la otra habitación. Extrañado, se puso en pie al no oír sonido alguno, sin embargo ignorando la ausencia de ruido caminó hasta su armario y abrió las puertas que encendieron toda su felicidad nuevamente, al dejar en exhibición la cuna de su gloria allí dispuesta en estantes interminables dentro de un cuarto repleto de percheros y prendas de todos los tipos y tamaños, colores y formas, texturas y aromas que se adecuaban a la ocasión, que representaban una época o momento en específico. Ingresó al armario y cerró la puerta, avanzó entre las prendas que una a una tocaron su cuerpo con delicadeza y cuidado, con ese tacto inanimado que provocaba un goce inexplicable por el sólo hecho de compartir un segundo de suave intimidad, misma que el muchacho aprovechó en la privacidad de ese cuarto secreto en el que por varios minutos se dedicó con ahínco a acariciar aquellos recuerdos en tela que acaloraron sus mejillas pálidas. Al final del corredor se encontró a si mismo en el espejo de cuerpo adornado con patrones renacentistas que había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades junto al viejo que mimaba todos sus gustos finos sin chistar, encantado de ver cómo su muñeca de porcelana se colmaba de bienes que sólo ocultaban su condición de parásito. Sonrió un instante, pero su expresión se borró cuando se descubrió de pie solo, con el recuerdo de alguien que sólo lo había utilizado en cada esquina de esa habitación, en cada rincón de ese departamento donde conservaba cada implemento tildado con el nombre de alguien más. De pronto también se sintió como un fantasma itinerante, como un vagabundo que hacía cosas incomprensibles con el propósito de sobrevivir, de permanecer con los pies en ese mundo que ni siquiera le gustaba, donde no era más que él y una torre de objetos materiales con los que suplía su incompetencia.  
- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde te metiste?

La voz de Zanark en su habitación lo hizo despabilar y saltar asustado, de manera que sin siquiera proponérselo se ocultó entre unas chaquetas que lo hicieron desaparecer del corredor por arte de magia. Escuchó los pasos del hombre detrás de la puerta, también su corazón palpitando fuerte contra su pecho nervioso, aún encerrado en los recuerdos que paralizaron su actuar un instante, hasta que la razón le dio en la frente y le hizo preguntarse de qué se ocultaba, si aquella persona llamándole no era la misma de antes, no era ese de quien muchas veces se había escondido para evadir momentos incómodos que acababan con un baño de tres horas. Con cautela salió de entre las telas y asomó lento por la puerta del armario, con las manos temblado sobre el pomo metálico que enfrió su tacto. Vio la espalda del hombre de pie en su cuarto y salió un sin hacer ruido, aunque el otro apenas sintió su presencia dio media vuelta para echar a reír.  
- ¿El baño? - preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.  
- No, es mi armario - contestó el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño al creer absurda la comparación del baño con su armario. - El baño está en el pasillo.  
- Ah, ¿no te vas a duchar? - preguntó el mayor soltándose el cabello enmarañado que traía en una cola trasera.  
- Claro, sólo iba a sacar unas toallas - mintió desviando la mirada.  
- Deprisa, que no tenemos todo el día - habló el mayor, apurado como de costumbre. Gamma asintió sin más y regresó al armario para sacar unas cuantas toallas, mientras el otro se quitaba los bototos sobre la cama. - Por cierto, ¿sólo tienes comida de mujer? Tengo hambre.  
- No he ido al supermercado, no he vuelto a casa desde hace... - Gamma contestó con sarcasmo al tanto contaba con las manos, un poco atareado por cargar las toallas a la vez. - ¿Desde hace como tres meses? No me acuerdo, pero abajo hay un restaurante, si quieres bajas y pides con una sonrisa y tu linda cabellera que te sirvan un mamut.  
- Qué ácido - contestó el más alto haciendo una mueca de hastío que sorprendió al otro.  
- Perdona - corrigió el peliblanco, reparando en que, en efecto, había sido grosero al contestar de ese modo.  
- ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste más pálido que siempre.  
- Sí, todo bien - asintió el peliblanco dejando escapar una sonrisa al procesar que todo era diferente entonces, que la persona sobre su cama no era la misma de antaño, sino aquella que había escogido para crear esa especie de vida en común en la que él sí era importante.  
- ¿Nos damos un baño? - soltó el más alto al ponerse de pie, logrando que su compañero saltara de la impresión.  
- ¿Juntos? - preguntó el peliblanco tragando saliva.  
- ¡Es más rápido! - rió el moreno y cogió al muchacho del hombro para guiarlo fuera de la habitación, mientras éste se quejaba de la depravación ajena que en el fondo tanto le gustaba.

Sin embargo las verdaderas intenciones del mayor nunca habían sido optimizar el tiempo, sino aprovechar ese reencuentro con la vida pasada para crear aún más recuerdos que pudiesen alimentar el espíritu con la fuerza de la confianza que el otro había perdido con el pasar de los días en el anonimato. De ese modo, sin escuchar objeciones o palabrería se encargó de conducir los hombros rígidos y tensos del muchacho hasta la intimidad del baño, donde dejó que sus manos actuaran por si solas, libres sobre la ropa fría que ocultaba una piel pálida y algo nerviosa debajo. Con una sonrisa dejaron las toallas a un lado, olvidadas sobre un taburete, para centrarse en desvestir al otro entre risas mudas y vistazos intercalados que sugirieron apresurar el asunto, con la excusa de que había poco tiempo para el relajo cuando todos estaban buscándolos para matarlos (no literalmente).  
Después de revisar que el agua continuaba fluyendo correctamente, el más joven acarició las gotas tibias con su desnuda extremidad, acompañada de esa mano más grande que se situó bajo ella para evaluar la temperatura y comunicarle con un lenguaje mudo que había alguien allí detrás, siempre vigilando que todo estuviese bien para ambos, que aunque el mundo estuviese en su contra permanecerían allí juntos con las manos hacia adelante, avanzando entre lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Gamma sonrió y miró a su compañero por sobre el hombro, quien a su vez contestó con una risa nasal seguida de un empujón hacia adelante.  
- Anda, que no tenemos todo el día.

Aunque el muchacho frunció el ceño con fingido malestar, no tardó en quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior antes de ingresar a la ducha, donde esperó de brazos cruzados la intromisión ajena, mientras el agua tibia cayendo deshacía la magia de su peinado ya estropeado a causa de los viajes en moto y el clima desfavorable de ese invierno en los suburbios que pasaría a la lista de los eventos más inauditos de su corta vida. El tacto cálido de una mano se apropió de su hombro desnudo y una sonrisa asomó otra vez en su rostro, a través del cabello mojado sobre sus ojos distinguió a su compañero de aventuras con el pelo tan bajo como nunca antes, a quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en un pilar fundamental en su vida, por no decir indispensable. Sintiendo el agua tibia escurrir por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se entregó a un beso suave que lentamente ahondó el ritmo, a medida que sus recuerdos respecto a esa persona se avivaron con cada roce que trajo las imágenes del pasado que reconoció confundido, incrédulo ante ese cambio drástico en su concepción de la felicidad que parecía tan ambiguo. Si bien cuando había conocido a Zanark todo había seguido la línea común de su vida, no fue hasta después que comenzó a asimilar que sus sentimientos nuevamente estaban aflorando como una primavera entre el metal de esa ciudad que lo había visto desprestigiar toda su decencia; que la persona que le gastaba bromas en el pasillo y que lo esperaba a la salida junto a un contenedor de basura con un cigarrillo en la boca se había transformado en el compañero con el que no sólo había pasado buenos ratos en la cama, sino que también en el trabajo y en el almuerzo, en las caminatas sin rumbo y en los encuentros furtivos en la privacidad de las frías instalaciones del departamento de policía, donde se habían relacionado por primera vez.  
- ¿Cómo habríamos seguido viviendo si no nos hubiéramos conocido ese día en el camarín? - preguntó Gamma con todo el cabello en la cara ocultando la sonrisa en su rostro, la evidente alegría que no se atrevía a mostrar por simple orgullo.  
- Tú seguirías siendo una especie de divo de ciudad y yo estaría en una jaula dando vueltas como un león de circo - contestó el otro con simpleza y rapidez, porque dentro del reducido espacio en el que se arrimaron el uno a otro, pronto las ramificaciones de sus brazos uniéndose en busca de un soporte se volvieron más importantes que las palabras.  
- ¿Escapaste para estar conmigo? - interrogó el más joven con ese hablar frívolo y sensual que el aumento en el ego le otorgaba, además del roce apasionado que lo hizo sonreír complacido y entregado al abrazo cálido y mojado en medio de esa ducha compartida. En su ambiente natural, el muchacho de ojos azules recuperaba esa vivacidad y picardía apagada por culpa de la falta de comodidad del mundo exterior, distinto de ese piso en donde su verdadera naturaleza arrogante y seductora se expandía como esporas liberadas al viento con el que esperaba atrapar a su presa.  
- Sí y no - contestó el hombre sin darle muchas vueltas al tema, porque sus muestras afectivas eran de pronto el tópico de sus movimientos, no mantener un diálogo mientras sus manos sostenían con firmeza el cuerpo de alguien más.  
- ¿Cómo es eso? - prosiguió el menor con insistencia, al tanto se aferraba a su compañero con brazos y piernas como un trepador experto en las artes amatorias, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le escapaba hasta por los poros.  
- Cállate ya - contestó el moreno con un jadeo de por medio, hastiado de prolongar el diálogo cuando su prioridad era netamente hacerse del cuerpo ajeno, el cual tomó con fuerza y determinación, logrando que su compañero saltara en su lugar de la impresión.  
- Ya dime - musitó el peliblanco con auténtico interés, mismo que terminó de golpe cuando las manos entorno a sus caderas lo alzaron lo suficiente para que su cuerpo recibiera la satisfacción que calló sus palabras y las reemplazó con gemidos.

No volvió a preguntar aunque la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro, por el contrario, tuvo que conformarse con recibir las típicas respuestas mudas que tenía que interpretar a través de ese lenguaje corporal que le repetía muchas e incesantes veces que sí, que su persona era lo suficientemente importante para hacer escapar a un león de su jaula todas las veces necesarias con tal de volver a tener entre las garras su carne débil y pálida como la nieve, temblorosa y plácida en el vaivén romántico de una ducha casual, en donde los sentimientos se conectaban por medio de un puente estrecho, apretado y caliente como el agua que en ese momento pareció quemar sus pieles desnudas, enrolladas la una entorno a la otra como raíces inseparables, tan ligadas como ese amor que había nacido de la forma más inusual, bajo las condiciones más adversas. Gamma pensó en lo curiosa que era la vida; mientras recibía una infinidad de besos húmedos y penetraciones que lo hicieron gritar con lujuria, se contentó al ver que las contradicciones en las que nunca había creído ahora eran la principal razón de su felicidad, porque años atrás, cuando su cuerpo tenía otro dueño, cuya riqueza y poder encandilarían a cualquiera (en especial a él), nunca había experimentado la sensación de cercanía que ese león de circo, sin un título ni un cargo del que presumir, le regalaba con sólo respirar, con el simple hecho de estar en una habitación diferente bajo el mismo techo, existiendo al igual que él en un mundo en el que afortunadamente se habían encontrado entre los escombros de los fracasos para acompañarse mutuamente.  
El mayor sujetó las caderas de su amante con fuerza y ahondó en su cuerpo, se sacudió a la par con la larga cabellera cayendo sobre sus hombros cubiertos por los brazos que rodearon su cuello también, en un abrazo seguro y rígido, confiado de que el soporte humano de rasgos rudos sería capaz de sostener esa relación en la que ambos habían depositado todas sus expectativas y planes futuros. Mientras el uno creía con total convicción que ese cuerpo de apariencia débil soportaría sus apasionadas muestras afectivas, el otro sabía que ese abrazo fuerte no lo dejaría caer ni entonces ni después, porque entre las risas jadeantes y los besos entrecortados se complementaban y divertían, llenaban cada vacío anterior al romance con caricias profundas e íntimas, y reconciliaban cada diferencia, de la que extraían el producto final de ese amor incomprendido.  
Acabaron cuando los músculos penosamente demarcados en el cuerpo del más joven se contrajeron y su rostro se llenó de un rubor vergonzoso que dejaba en evidencia su estado de éxtasis después del orgasmo. Un jadear ronco y un gimoteo reprimido superaron el ruido de la ducha, donde los amantes se frotaron con ahínco por última vez antes de dejar sus cuerpos en paz, de resignarse a volver a abrir los ojos para recordar que continuaban allí en ese departamento casi abandonado, como prófugos de la justicia que hacían uso de propiedad privada para relacionarse sexualmente con la cara llena de risa, pese a la preocupación ininterrumpida. Un beso suave los calmó, el frenesí terminó y con él los brazos vueltos ramas se soltaron de ese agarre ferviente destinado al intercambio genético cuya efectividad era nula, solamente sus labios se encontraron un par de veces más bajo la ducha que borró toda evidencia de su cuerpos, pero no de sus corazones ligados a través del hilo invisible del amor.  
- ¿Puedo lavarte el cabello? - preguntó el más joven cuando recuperó la voz, con una sonrisa cándida bajo sus mejillas aún tibias producto de la emoción de saberse querido allí en su lugar de origen, en su elemento y territorio, feliz con todo lo que siempre había querido allí entre sus manos, como una visión humeante y vaporosa, tibia como un sueño en el que los protagonistas por fin encontraban la paz.

Zanark tanteó los productos para el cabello situados en un estante alto, escogió uno al azar y lo extendió hacia su compañero como muestra de aprobación, con una sonrisa risueña, pero más calma que de costumbre. Gamma sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a reír sin razón, simplemente porque estaba feliz como nunca. Al verlo, el moreno también echó a reír con su tono grave y su mirada penetrante sobre esa risa que sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto la razón de sus ganas de continuar viviendo cada día.

Se lavaron y enjuagaron, con los cuerpos empapados buscaron las toallas, hasta que el peliblanco, orgulloso, presumió de su cabina de secado e hidratación olvidada después de tanto tiempo sin darse un baño en esa casa. Aunque Zanark negó con la cabeza al no creer que el muchacho tuviese semejante producto, en pocos segundos el propietario fue quien presionó un par de botones aledaños a la ducha, que instantáneamente los encerraron en un compartimiento que extrajo toda el agua de sus cuerpos y cabellos en un santiamén.  
- Esto es para maricones friolentos - comentó el hombre, asombrado por las curiosidades que fue encontrando en esa casa aparentemente común.  
- Soy friolento - admitió el menor, antes de presionar otro botón, cuya función fue rociar sus pieles con una fragancia que hizo enfadar al mayor.  
- ¿¡Qué es esto!? - aulló el moreno dispuesto a escapar al ver sus extremidades cubiertas por un aceite que desapareció deprisa en su piel.  
- Es un hidratante natural, el secado rápido arruina la piel y el cabello - contestó Gamma rodando los ojos, dando por sabido algo tan obvio, pese a que las actitudes ajenas le causaban risa, y cómo no, si ese exceso de felicidad estaba a punto de provocarle un infarto.  
- A ti solamente se te ocurriría tener algo tan tonto - opinó el mayor levantándose de hombros.

Sin embargo se equivocó, cuando regresaron a la habitación del peliblanco para que éste escogiera alguna prenda para vestir, Zanark no sólo se llevó una mano a la frente al comprobar que el chico era peor que una chica en cuanto a la elección de ropa, aunque le causaba gracia ver su empeño en escoger lo apropiado de acuerdo al clima y la ocasión, no dejaba de sorprenderse de ese constante titubeo y nerviosismo frente al armario, aún más tonto que la cabina de secado rápido para su gusto. Luego de una media hora viendo al otro desfilar frente al espejo con las distintas prendas que fue desechando por no adecuarse a él debido a su pérdida de peso, el moreno se aburrió y tumbó sobre la cama, considerando que ya era hora de salir de allí por precaución, además su motocicleta continuaba sola en las afueras y no era un vehículo precisamente común para el resto, de manera que cualquiera que la viera podría dar un aviso a los guardias del área de departamentos. Después de todo, la gente que habitaba en esa área residencial no acostumbraba ver vehículos poco lujosos y se espantaba por todo, tal como Gamma y su dramática actitud frente a los suburbios.  
- Date prisa, ¿quieres? Todo te queda bien, ya para y vámonos - habló el hombre desviando la mirada hacia un costado, donde su compañero volteaba frente a un espejo con una camisa ajustada de color carmesí.

Gamma volteó un segundo y vio al otro desfallecer de aburrimiento sobre la cama, arqueó una ceja y volvió al espejo, ante el que hizo algunas muecas de hastío.  
- Todo me queda mal.  
- No jodas, ya vámonos de aquí - gruñó el mayor tallándose los ojos antes de incorporarse sobre el colchón.  
- No sé cuando volveré a mi casa, tengo que escoger algo decente.  
- ¿Ves? Eso te pasa por no comer, te pusiste flaco como tus modelos.  
- ¿Debería sentirme halagado?  
- No, idiota, te vas a morir si sigues así - contestó Zanark de mala gana y salió de la habitación, cansado de esperar y escuchar los reclamos ajenos.

Al verlo salir, Gamma lo siguió con todas las ganas de continuar defendiéndose, atajó a su compañero en el pasillo, quien volteó a verlo con una pizca de enfado. La inesperada reacción del mayor alertó al peliblanco un instante, sin embargo su atención se desvió repentinamente a un sonido estridente que lo hizo saltar asustado. Era el teléfono de su casa sonando estrepitosamente, ocupando toda posibilidad de ruido en el lugar mientras los visitantes se miraban el uno al otro con incertidumbre y curiosidad, con una especie de inseguridad que le dio la razón al mayor y a sus ganas de salir de allí antes de que alguien los descubriera.  
- Te dije que te apuraras - habló Zanark, pero el otro lo ignoró, frunció el ceño y se aproximó a la pantalla en la pared del living, donde leyó el nombre del remitente, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero. - ¿Quién es? - preguntó con la voz seca, serio como una estatua.

Gamma ladeó el rostro en dirección a su interlocutor y lo observó con los labios apretados y las manos congeladas frente al holograma que estuvo a punto de tocar para contestar. El otro resopló al no obtener respuesta y caminó hacia el peliblanco para ver al remitente de la llamada misteriosa.  
- ¿Es tu madre? - habló el moreno con duda, sin comprender cómo era posible que la mujer estuviera llamando por teléfono a una casa supuestamente vacía. El más joven asintió con la cabeza solamente, sus labios estaban sellados. - ¿No sabe que estás desaparecido o qué?

Gamma bajó las manos y miró la pantalla de pie, frío como un cubo de hielo que comenzaría a derretirse pronto al estar expuesto a los ardientes rayos de los recuerdos recorriendo su espalda.  
- Mira el historial de llamadas - musitó el chico con un hilo de voz, con sus azules ojos absortos en esa imagen digital que iluminó su rostro entre la oscuridad naciente del anochecer invernal. Su compañero miró por sobre el hombro del muchacho y descubrió la sorpresa.  
- Ha estado llamando todos los días a esta hora.  
- Sí.  
- Mira, a la misma misma hora - comentó Zanark igual de absorto en la pantalla, apuntando las horas dibujadas en el holograma que dejó de emitir ruido, para alivio de los dos. Los hombros alzados del peliblanco se relajaron, pero no sus repentinos deseos de lloriquear, camuflados con el escueto asentimiento de cabeza que respondió a la acotación del más alto.  
- Rujiku también llama todos los días - titubeó cuando su mirada se posó sobre la ventana contigua a la de las llamadas de su madre, donde una lista interminable con la fotografía de su amigo se exhibía como prueba de que su extravío no había pasado desapercibido.  
- Eres popular - rió el mayor antes de que la imagen de las llamadas desapareciera en el aire, dejando otra vez la habitación a oscuras.

Los dos guardaron silencio, como si el corte energético hubiera apagado sus ganas de conversar o discutir también. Gamma tragó saliva y bajó el rostro, oculto entre ese cabello al natural que no había pasado por una hora de peinado y gel.  
- Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí - habló el mayor luego de un extenso silencio en que su compañero se limitó a mirar a la nada, con una expresión incierta, vuelta parte de la noche. - Oye, muévete ya - alzó la voz, sin embargo el otro permaneció inmóvil, convertido en una silueta negra en contraste con las hermosas y centelleantes luces del exterior, visibles a través del amplio ventanal que mostraba esa obra de arte real en la que vivían, que cobraba un esplendor indescriptible cuando los rayos del sol se ocultaban entre la neblina eterna de la civilización.

Al no obtener contestación, el mayor bufó para sí y regresó a la habitación, de donde extrajo un par de prendas del suelo que guardó en su mochila a las prisas, antes de regresar al living en el que su compañero continuaba inmóvil. Lo miró de reojo e identificó esa nostalgia atorada en su pecho, asimismo comenzó a dilucidar los deseos del otro tomando forma en ese ambiente oscuro sin palabras. Se echó la mochila al hombro y sacó un cigarrillo de su pantalón, lo puso entre los labios e insistió en que era hora de irse con palabras enredadas en medio del tabaco. Sin embargo volvió a escuchar el silencio como respuesta, del que sacó sus propias conclusiones.  
- Oye, ya sé que este lugar es mejor para ti, me quedó bastante claro - habló el moreno con la voz cortante, como si tras su tono sobrio se ocultara un resentimiento. - Pero yo no puedo quedarme aquí, así que te mueves y vienes conmigo, o me largo de aquí yo solo.

Las manos del muchacho se empuñaron entre las sombras que ocultaron su emoción, al igual que su rostro acongojado, cargado de sentimientos que no recordaba haber tenido con las personas que al parecer habían extrañado su ausencia, que no habían desechado la oportunidad de que él regresara.  
- Ok, ya entendí - acabó Zanark cuando nuevamente el aire fue su contestación, así que sin más abrió la puerta del departamento, tras la que salió rápidamente sin siquiera voltear una vez.

Entonces Gamma frunció el ceño y reaccionó con enfado, sin importarle la vergüenza o el miedo se encaminó por el pasillo en el que encontró a su compañero de aventuras con la mochila al hombro y esa típica determinación por seguir sus ideales sin dudar ni un poco. Tomó su muñeca con fuerza y lo enfrentó, lo retuvo a su modo, con los ojos enrojecidos producto de las múltiples emociones que acabaron con el control de su corazón en un pestañear. Gruñó, el mayor a su vez respondió igual, con el mismo enojo de hace un rato bajo sus mirada penetrante y castigadora.  
- ¡Eres un tonto!  
- ¿¡Qué hice ahora!? - aulló el moreno sin comprender aquella reacción repentina e injustificada.  
- ¿No te das cuenta de nada acaso? - preguntó el más bajo con los hombros alzados como un gato iracundo, mientras su mano temblorosa sostenía la poderosa muñeca del otro.  
- ¡Claro que lo hago! Sé que este es tu lugar, este es tu ambiente, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí sano y salvo, yo me largo y te dejo de dar problemas.  
- ¡No quiero que nos separemos, pero no puedo evitar sentir pena al ver mi vida ahí, entre esos muebles, mis amigos, mi familia, ¿no lo entiendes!?  
- ¡Claro que lo entiendo!  
- ¡Entonces déjame compartir con mis sentimientos un rato! - se defendió el peliblanco con la voz alterada y el rostro colorado de furia.  
- ¡No hay tiempo para eso!  
- ¡Pero sí que hay para follar, ¿no!?  
- ¡Ya vete a llorar a tu casa, niño!  
- ¡Me voy contigo, imbécil!

Y lo hizo, después de guardar rápidamente un poco de ropa y comida en su bolso, el dueño del departamento cerró la puerta a su vida anterior y se marchó otra vez, volteando esporádicamente a ver ese lugar al que no sabía cuándo podría regresar nuevamente, ni bajo qué condiciones. Ya no tenía muchas esperanzas de retomar esa vida de lujos y amigos, ni de una familia a la que poco había creído importarle hasta ese día. El conductor de la moto no opinó más al respecto, aceptó la decisión de su copiloto sin chistar, sin siquiera abrir la boca una vez para hacer una acotación positiva o negativa. De ese modo, bajaron deprisa por los departamentos y llegaron al oscuro patio en donde la motocicleta descansaba entre los matorrales para iniciar otro largo viaje a manos de los compañeros disparejos, quienes condicionados al vehículo se cubrieron los rostros con antiparras y cascos, para pasar relativamente desapercibidos.  
El motor del vehículo rugió en las alturas y ambos jóvenes se elevaron tras la seguridad del vidrio que los protegió del frío del exterior, tan mudos y gélidos como la brisa que empañó su visual en poco segundos. Las manos del hombre presionaron un par de botones en el tablero de control y sujetaron el manubrio, el vidrio volvió a mostrar la ciudad sumida en la neblina invernal de los diez grados bajo cero que hicieron temblar al muchacho en el asiento trasero.  
- Ya puse la calefacción - habló el mayor con tono neutro, al sentir el cuerpo de su compañero tiritando.

El muchacho asintió sin hablar, sin ganas de volver a discutir asuntos que jamás lograban esclarecer con palabras. Zanark ladeó el rostro un instante para comprobar el estado del copiloto, quien levantó la mirada para regalarle una sonrisa que se deshizo rápido, aunque sus manos cubiertas por guantes se aferraron a la cintura del mayor con vehemencia, como complemento al gesto que quiso compensar.  
- Me traes puros problemas - habló el hombre, una vez se encaminaron a la carretera luego de cruzar entre calles pequeñas y automóviles cuyos pilotos volteaban a ver tan curioso vehículo en un sector como ese.  
- Tú a mi - contestó el peliblanco sin expresión, porque sabía que tras una aseveración como esa se escondía un mensaje implícito.  
- Me alegra que no te quedaras en tu casa.  
- Sabías que no lo iba a hacer, no te hagas.  
- Sí, lo sabía.  
- Ambos lo sabíamos.  
- Sí, somos un equipo.

Gamma sonrió abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como otra vez se llenaba de esas ganas de luchar contra lo que fuera junto a su compañero de viaje y vida, a quien a veces no comprendía del todo, pero a quien había aprendido a querer más que a nadie.  
- Qué cabezota de piedra tienes - comentó Zanark como conclusión, antes de echar a reír con ganas después de asimilar los hechos que habían dado con esa afirmación. El peliblanco le dio un golpe en el hombro, pero también comenzó a reír, por el simple contagio que acabó por darle el coraje de besar la mejilla del otro en medio de las carcajadas que compartieron como un par de bobos que jugaban a la ruleta rusa, en esa vida arriesgada y camuflada entre buenos momentos.

Viajaron en esa noche luminosa propia de la ciudad, atravesaron puentes cuya vista daba a las más magníficas edificaciones de la modernidad mientras comentaban acerca de esa panorámica que ninguno de los dos había tenido el privilegio de mirar en mucho, mucho tiempo. Regresaron por un camino diferente en el que se entretuvieron señalando las distintas imágenes luminosas que promocionaban diversos productos, de todos los tipos, desde automóviles hasta casas, desde teletransportadores hasta manicuras en un minuto, desde perfumes de fragancias que duraban un mes hasta cambios faciales para aquellos que no se sentían conformes consigo mismos. Con la nieve comenzando a caer afuera, como pequeñas y dulces estrellas blancas descendiendo melódicamente en un fondo negro y neón, cruzaron las carreteras que rodeaban las instalaciones más importantes de la ciudad, atravesaron parques de juegos, deportes y departamentos de alto prestigio que lucían su elegancia a kilómetros sobre el nivel terrenal, escucharon música otra vez, Gamma canturreó un poco y su compañero rió animado y libre por sus bailes improvisados en el asiento trasero, vuelto uno con su vehículo favorito, el que según él jamás le iba a fallar. Canturrearon a dúo sintiéndose dueños de una ciudad en que apenas existían como un ilegal y un supuesto secuestrado, entre las luces que pasaban a su lado se sumieron en un túnel que los conectaba directamente con la sensación de tener el mundo a los pies, aunque sólo estuvieran evadiendo el encierro durante un rato.  
- ¿Te diviertes? - soltó el mayor en medio de la carretera.  
- Sí, aunque cantemos horrible.  
- ¿Quieres andar un poco más?  
- ¡Claro!

Anduvieron sobre la moto durante horas, sin ninguna presión además de la concentración suficiente para conducir. Se sentían como en vacaciones, el efecto arrullador de la motocicleta y la música, sumadas a las luces de colores que embriagaban a cualquiera los hicieron vivir una fiesta motorizada colmada de bromas tontas y jugarretas infantiles sobre la publicidad en los carteles en la carretera. La libertad nunca había sido tan tangible como entonces, pensó el peliblanco mientras miraba el camino por sobre el hombro de su compañero, al tanto cantaba las canciones de la radio para su propia entretención y paseaba la vista por los distintos e infinitos colores que iluminaban su rostro como incontables focos apuntando hacia él en una sesión fotográfica.

Más tarde, llegaron a la penosa vida suburbana de ese pueblo abandonado, cubierto por una nevada cruel que había arrasado con todo rastro de vida en las calles. Esa vez Gamma no sintió tanto temor cuando reconoció el territorio que poco o nada le agradaba, sin embargo en su lugar, el moreno fue quien frunció el ceño cuando la imagen aburrida y triste de su infancia comenzó a tomar forma ante él a medida que se adentraban entre las calles derruidas. Los árboles muertos cubiertos de nieve quedaron atrás, la superficie oscura de la calle iluminada por los focos de la motocicleta mostró la fealdad naciente de ese sector podrido y corrupto, al mismo tiempo el rostro de Zanark se cubrió de una seriedad impropia y casi lúgubre, tan tétrica como el entorno muerto, como el futuro de los desprestigiados.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - no pudo evitar preguntar el más joven, cuando observó ese comportamiento tan distinto al de unas horas atrás. Sostuvo la cintura del otro con fuerza y sintió la rigidez de su cuerpo, como consecuencia, sus hombros también se tensaron porque intuyó de inmediato que algo andaba mal.  
- Pasó algo aquí - contestó Zanark mecánicamente, paseando la vista por todos los caminos que se abrían en su trayecto, en busca de respuestas.  
- ¿Algo como qué? - agregó el peliblanco con incertidumbre, aunque no obtuvo respuesta hasta mucho después.

Estacionaron el vehículo sobre el techo de un edificio abandonado próximo al búnker oculto, allí, el mayor de los dos presionó el tablero y se cubrió el cuello y la nariz con el enorme chaquetón negro que había llevado para protegerse de las temperaturas extremas en las que nadie, salvo él, se atrevía a andar. El vidrio de la motocicleta bajó un poco, sólo la mitad ante la mirada algo confundida del joven que imitó a su compañero y cubrió su rostro y cuello con una bufanda que apenas dejaba entrever sus ojos curiosos y ansiosos sobre los movimientos ajenos que evaluó como asustados. No quiso preguntar, tampoco pudo porque no se sentía capaz de articular oración alguna con el frío que de inmediato se coló al interior del vehículo protegido por la mitad del vidrio amarillento que hizo de techo sobre la cabeza del chico que hizo un ademan de levantarse, frenado por el hombre de cabello largo. Gamma alzó la vista y vio la espalda de su compañero, quien ya fuera del vehículo examinó el entorno con los ojos de un águila vigilante, desconfiado de ese aroma nuevo que alertó sus sentidos en medio de esa nevada incesante.  
- Quédate adentro - habló el mayor con seriedad, haciendo una seña de detención dirigida al muchacho que intentó preguntar porqué con un titubeo congelado. - No salgas del vehículo - agregó Zanark, para luego dar unos pasos sobre ese techo cubierto de blanco frío en el que se hundieron sus botas altas.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - habló el más joven desde la motocicleta, inevitablemente buscando su arma en el cinturón, al tiempo que intentaba cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo de esa sensación térmica que en poco tiempo le hizo perder el color.  
- ¡Quédate ahí! - ordenó Zanark antes de saltar hacia uno de los edificios bajos cercanos con el propósito de examinar mejor el lugar.

Desde la seguridad del vehículo, Gamma siguió la figura de su compañero hasta que ésta se perdió entre la oscuridad y la neblina de esa noche gélida, en la que rápidamente se llenó de paranoias y miedos que aceleraron su corazón e hicieron palpitar sus dedos aferrados al arma con la que había prometido quitarse la vida. Respiró hondo, angustiado cuando ya no reconoció ni una pizca del otro a la distancia, pero obediente como nunca, permaneció en la motocicleta y cerró el vidrio para no acabar con hipotermia. Esperó unos segundos, con las manos temblando puso un poco de música, deseando a cada segundo que el piloto de la nave reapareciera en su campo de visión, aunque a cada instante su nerviosismo aumentaba más y más al no encontrar nada distinto de copos solitarios y fríos cayendo sobre el vidrio que lo guarecía. Sacó el arma de su cinturón cuando ya no pudo esperar más, habían pasado casi cinco minutos y el otro simplemente se había esfumado en la neblina como si se hubiera fusionado con ésta, así que sin considerar más la orden ajena, levantó el vidrio y asomó del vehículo con temor, pero al mismo tiempo con la idea fija de ser valiente y fuerte para ayudar a su equipo en las buenas y en las malas, como él mismo había pedido expresamente. Un viento congelado golpeó su rostro, sus pestañas se llenaron de hielo y su visión se nubló, sin embargo dejó la nave pese a la adversidad temporal y caminó en la misma dirección que su compañero, aunque no tan ágil ni tan confiado, tampoco tan despierto ni tan experimentado en ese tipo de climas. Alzó la voz para llamar a su pareja de aventuras y sus palabras se perdieron con la brisa congelada, caminó nervioso con el arma entre sus manos, de un salto alcanzó el techo del edificio por el que Zanark había desaparecido y continuó avanzando, hasta que de pronto un ruido fuerte lo hizo saltar del pánico. Escuchó un disparo y gritó asustado, pero echó a correr en dirección al ruido al instante, en vista de que las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como el otro había hecho parecer. Anduvo lo más rápido que pudo, saltó un par de techos más y agudizó el oído, gracias al que pudo escuchar más ruidos provenientes de aquella dirección a la que no podía esperar a llegar.  
- ¡Aah! - gritó cuando desde el techo de una casa pudo divisar en la calle a un sujeto con gabardina y un arma en la mano, sujetando algo a través de un cable largo que conectaba su delgado y poderoso brazo con algo más.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando ladeó el rostro dio con que ese algo que el tipo sostenía con ahínco no era otra cosa sino Zanark, quien a unos pocos metros jalaba de la atadura con fuerza, evitando ser arrastrado desde el brazo que la cuerda metálica tenía prisionero. Gamma soltó una maldición y brincó edificio abajo para ayudar a su compañero, que apenas lo descubrió allí volteó colérico y lo regañó con furia, como si él fuese el enemigo al que tenía que atacar.  
- ¡Vete de aquí! - le gritó con la voz ronca antes de jalar de la cuerda de la que consiguió zafarse tras un giro que hizo tambalear al sujeto de la gabardina del otro lado.

Gamma frenó en seco sobre la nieve y desvió la mirada hacia el tipo de cabello rubio que clavó sus penetrantes ojos blancos sobre él, congelando su espíritu incluso con más intensidad que la misma nieve. Quedó paralizado, escuchó los gruñidos de su compañero a pocos metros, pero no consiguió prestarle atención del todo por estar frente a esa mirada enajenada que pareció apoderarse de sus movimientos.  
- ¡Muévete, imbécil! ¡Te dije que no salieras de la moto!

Sin entender lo que ocurría, el peliblanco retrocedió un par de pasos sobre la nieve, vio a su compañero sujetando una soga gruesa de metal con sus manos de un lado, mientras que del otro contempló la figura de la oscuridad misma en una sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en el rostro pálido e incoloro del tipo que de alguna forma le resultó un tanto familiar, aunque no consiguió dar con su nombre. Ya no sentía frío, con la adrenalina en el cuerpo y el corazón palpitando desbocado en los oídos, apenas si podía situarse en esa realidad que de pronto le pareció tan inesperada y ficticia.  
- ¡Largo de aquí! - Zanark le gritó con furia y soltó la cuerda, para aventurarse contra el sujeto que de inmediato recuperó el control de su implemento favorito, con un total relajo que denotaba su innegable habilidad.

Antes de que el más joven pudiese acotar algo, se encontró con la imagen del mayor frente al hombre que ganó el título de enemigo apenas apuntó una de sus armas contra la sien de su rival, quien igual de veloz consiguió evitar un disparo directo que resonó entre los copos de nieve que saltaron tan espantados como Gamma. El muchacho dio un paso atrás y miró a los dos sujetos frente a él peleando sin razón, sostuvo el arma e intentó apuntar al enemigo, sin embargo éste se escabulló del control de Zanark tras agacharse y desaparecer en el aire como un ninja, dejando a los otros dos en el lugar del pleito de pie, alerta ante cualquier movimiento que pudiese quebrantar el sonido constante de la brisa invernal. Los ojos del moreno recorrieron rápidamente de un lado al otro, pasaron sobre el asustado Gamma como un relámpago y continuaron examinando el territorio silencioso, en el que repentinamente el sonido de un pisar metálico hundió la nieve.  
- ¡Cuidado! - gritó apenas sus agudos sentidos lo hicieron voltear a su espalda, donde encontró de frente a su rival una vez más, con esa sonrisa psicótica que caracterizaba esa obstinación insana en su rostro. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le soltó al androide que extendió su brazo en dirección a su rival como amenaza.  
- Vine por mi mercancía - respondió el líder de la banda mecánicamente, quien en esa oportunidad iba solo, porque no necesitaba de nadie más para saldar sus cuentas. - Y por mi venganza.

Gamma tragó saliva y apretó la pistola entre sus dedos congelados, escuchó la conversación a pocos metros de él y no entendió el tópico, aunque interpretó todo aquello como lo que siempre había temido; que esas malas andanzas del pelinegro terminarían por quitarle la vida quizás a ambos.  
- ¡Bien! ¡Te daré lo que quieres, pero lárgate! - habló el hombre con una sonrisa, levantando las manos en señal de paz. El peliblanco temió por los dos, y más porque nunca había visto a Zanark levantar las manos frente a alguien. - No tienes que pagarme nada, llévatelo todo, pero deja de destruir este lugar.  
- No - respondió el pelirrubio inmediatamente, volteando la puntería de su brazo extendido hacia un costado, donde efectuó un disparo rápido que repercutió un segundo más tarde, vuelto una explosión que voló uno de los edificios contiguos al área.

El sonido ensordecedor del arma obligó a Gamma a tapar sus oídos con ambas manos, las cuales heladas como un iceberg temblaban de miedo, como el resto de su cuerpo paralizado. Contempló la explosión del edificio con pánico, entre los colores rojos y violetas del ambiente envuelto en llamas gélidas identificó la silueta inmutable de los dos sujetos más allá, que parecían discutir a través de la mirada sobre el destino que les esperaba.  
- ¡Te daré más si quieres, y no me tienes que pagar! - ofreció el moreno con la voz ronca, furiosa entre las llamas que parecieron aumentar su cólera.  
- Heriste mi orgullo, me humillaste frente a los demás, jamás te lo perdonaré - contestó el androide con la voz cortante, tan determinada como el segundo disparo que efectuó para acabar con otro arruinado edificio detrás de él, mismo que estalló en pedazos luego del segundo impacto ensordecedor.

Los escombros saltaron a los lados, Gamma tuvo que esquivar un par de trozos de metal que casi cercenaron su cabeza cubierta por un gorro polar, aunque no dejó de prestar atención al conflicto principal, sin entrometerse demás al predecir que cualquier movimiento de su parte no haría más que alertar a su compañero.  
- ¡Vamos, fue sólo un juego! - rió Zanark rascándose la nuca y restándole importancia al asunto, pese a que la expresión de enfado en el rostro de su rival no cambió.  
- ¿Lo fue? - preguntó el sujeto de la gabardina, cuya ropa comenzó a cubrirse de nieve del mismo modo que su cabello abultado. Zanark lo observó atento a sus movimientos, los cuales de un segundo a otro cambiaron y enfocaron a un punto distinto. - Entonces juguemos a salvar y quitar vidas, si a eso te refieres - sugirió el androide, logrando que la cara de su contrincante se pasmara en el acto cuando sus manos apuntaron al chico más allá, que congelado del miedo presenciaba la escena con un arma entre las manos.  
- ¡No jodas! - exclamó, al tanto Gamma reaccionaba en su lugar al verse convertido en el siguiente blanco de aquella arma láser capaz de volar el metal en mil pedazos. - ¡Quítate! - ordenó el hombre en dirección al joven que abrió los ojos de par en par bajo el gorro que apenas dejaba ver su expresión.

En ese momento, Gamma creyó ver todo en cámara lenta; los dedos del androide se aferraron al arma cuyo disparo nació tan potente y cargado de rabia como antes, con esos tonos verdosos y celestes como astros que quebrantaron la tranquilidad de esa noche helada con su demoniaca belleza lumínica creada para destruir; luego los destellos aproximándose a una velocidad indefinida a causa de la confusión que lo hizo ladear el rostro como único método de defensa, afortunadamente lo suficiente para contemplar cómo ese brillo asesino cortaba el viento junto a su oreja, pasando a un costado de su mejilla fría para terminar plantado en el edificio trasero, mismo que en menos de cinco segundos estalló tan fuerte como su grito asustado.  
Se cubrió el rostro y los oídos con los brazos y corrió sin saber donde ir, porque el simple impacto tras de sí lo hizo reaccionar inmediatamente en busca de un mejor sitio en el que guarecerse de los trozos de cemento y metal que volaron por el aire como cenizas.  
- ¡Vete de aquí!  
- ¡No!

El sujeto de la gabardina miró de reojo al infiltrado que echó a correr en dirección a su compañero de equipo, quien ni siquiera volteó a ver por estar más concentrado en encarar a su verdadero rival. Zanark desenvainó una de las pistolas en su cinturón y apuntó a quien contestó de igual modo, apenas sus sensores detectaron ese audaz movimiento ajeno.  
- Un paso más y te mato aquí mismo - sentenció el moreno con falsa convicción, pese a que sabía que estaba en una evidente desventaja.  
- ¿De verdad crees que me puedes matar con eso? - rió el pelirrubio dejando escapar una nube de vapor que ascendió silenciosa en medio del caos incendiario. Su mano blanca como la nieve, y huesuda como apenas cubierta por una capa de piel sintética apuntó entre los ojos de su rival, mientras que con la otra se entretuvo moviendo la porción de cable metálico que el otro había echo a un lado. - Me temo que estás equivocado.  
- Me temo que no sabes con quién estás tratando - respondió Zanark inevitablemente desviando la mirada un instante para confirmar que el peliblanco de flacuchas y tiritonas piernas seguía atrás, tan pálido y morado como los tonos cambiantes del ambiente. - No eres tú el experto en armamento, ¿o sí?  
- No, pero soy experto en acabar con basura criminal como tú - dictaminó el androide que no pudo evitar seguir la atención ajena, para luego sonreír abiertamente al descubrir el secreto más ventajoso.  
- No me digas que ahora te crees muy legal.  
- No sabía que los sujetos como tú tuvieran algo que proteger además del dinero robado - comentó el pelirrubio sin evitar soltar una risa aguda y gélida, que puso los pelos de punta de los otros dos al dar cuenta de ese inesperado descubrimiento que dio paso a un nuevo actuar.

Al percatarse de la jugada que iba a acabar con todo el desafío, Zanark no hizo más que soltar un disparo que desapareció en la negrura del horizonte, así como la silueta del pelirrubio que en una milésima de segundo escabulló su vaporosa gabardina por debajo, como un ave rapaz cazando a su presa. De un salto, el enemigo renació de la tierra y se abalanzó sobre la nueva víctima que había entrado en su lista de prioridades por sólo existir. Gamma soltó una maldición y disparó su arma cuando de pronto se vio debajo de una sombra tan oscura como la maldad misma, acechándolo como a una porción de carne humana entre mil buitres, entonces se apartó veloz y volvió a jalar del gatillo sin mirar, tratando de hacer frente a sus miedos y al atacante que con esa risa escabrosa nubló su visión. Pero un aviso inesperado hizo abrir los ojos al hombre de alta estatura a unos centímetros de los dos y rápidamente volteó hacia ese cazador que se lanzó a acabar con aquello tan importante para él; cuando vio a Gamma disparar su arma, al tanto pensaba que estaba perdido, no se imaginó jamás hallarse con la sorpresa de contemplar sangre brotar de quien había creído un androide toda su vida. Una bala atravesó un costado de esa gabardina flotando en el aire, gracias a la que un ínfimo pero significativo chorro de sangre brotó, logrando cautivar la atención del moreno por un buen rato, hasta que los pasos apresurados y temerosos del peliblanco intentando defenderse lo hicieron regresar al lugar de los hechos con aún más confianza que antes.  
- ¡Corre! - ordenó el hombre al ver una salida al problema humano que dejó de parecerle tan imposible de detener, aunque no menos ágil.

No obstante, Gamma difícilmente pudo ladear la mirada un segundo para verificar la orden ajena, porque antes de que pudiese siquiera poner un pie atrás, sintió el agarre metálico de un hilo tan delgado y asesino como el filo de una navaja aferrándose a su torso como una raíz dispuesta a partirlo a la mitad. Gritó y disparó múltiples veces al enemigo, pero éste simplemente adecuó sus formas hábiles de manera que ninguna de las balas tocó su cuerpo grácil y experto, tan increíblemente veloz como cualquier androide programado para matar. Tras de él, Zanark apresuró su actuar y trató al menos de atrapar alguna porción de esa gabardina que bloqueó su vista con su ondear constante, sin embargo los sentidos despiertos del supuesto robot parecían estar atentos tanto a los disparos frontales como a los traseros que no tardaron en trazar el aire con el temor de fallar e impactar al nuevo rehén de cabello blanco, quien quiso zafarse de ese agarre que aprisionaba sus intestinos con vehemencia.  
- ¡Él no tiene nada que ver, pelea conmigo, idiota! - amenazó el moreno luego de intentar repetidas veces de atrapar el cuerpo ágil del sujeto que se entretuvo torturando a su nueva víctima mientras una risa natural saltaba alegre de su rostro absorto en ese dolor que no le correspondía.  
- ¡Atrápalo, maldición! - Gamma gritó colérico al descubrir que su arma, cuya potencia se había agotado tras la frenética balacera, ya no era de ninguna utilidad, aunque jamás lo había sido contra un ser tan desquiciado.

El pelirrubio echó a reír y corrió un par de metros a un costado para aumentar la presión metálica que pronto se clavó en la cintura del chico que luchó con todas sus fuerzas por escabullirse de esa humillación que lo coronaba como una persona débil, como el enclenque que Zanark había dicho que era. Con un vistazo rápido evaluó el entorno y clavó la vista en su compañero, que no había tardado en correr tras su rival producto del enfado creciente que encolerizó su expresión de ganador, mismo que repentinamente había anulado su capacidad de pensar.  
- ¡Corta el cable, no lo persigas! - anunció el joven, cuyo cuerpo debilitado había comenzado a congelarse a causa del frío y el corte en la circulación que ya tenía su piel violácea.

En medio de la carrera tras el androide, Zanark dio media vuelta y observó al muchacho que había tratado de seguir el andar ajeno para evitar la asfixia, entonces rápidamente extrajo una navaja que encendió con el interruptor que actuó como alerta para el contrincante.  
- ¡No lo harás otra vez! - gritó el hombre de los ojos blancos cuando descubrió las intenciones de su rival favorito.

Por fortuna de los prófugos, el mayor consiguió acertar un corte llameante en el metal que se derritió al contacto, antes de que el veloz y enajenado movimiento del opresor acabara por partir a su víctima en dos, quien apenas se vio libre de ese agarre cayó hacia atrás al perder el equilibrio. El chico buscó a las prisas en su cinturón alguna otra arma con que atacar, sin embargo pese a que la imagen del enemigo sobre su compañero lo hizo temblar de pánico e impotencia, fue éste mismo quien no demoró en volver a sentenciar sus órdenes.  
- ¡Corre, corre maldita sea!  
- ¡No te dejaré solo! - contestó el peliblanco echando a correr hacia adelante, hacia donde el frenético androide se había lanzado con furia al cuello de quien había truncado sus planes más de una vez.  
- ¡Trae la moto, sólo me estorbas aquí! - contestó el hombre con la voz ronca, porque de pronto su espalda grande dio contra la nieve como si hubiese sido enterrado en vida por los dedos más sádicos y vengativos que se aferraron entorno a sus nulas posibilidades de respirar.

Gamma no procesó aquello como una ofensa, sino como una realidad, y pese a que su corazón se detuvo del temor cuando presenció cómo el asesino se apoderaba de la persona que él siempre había creído indestructible, no dudó en correr de regreso para al menos hacer algo bien, en lugar de estar allí privando al otro de pelear con libertad. Sabía que su debilidad estorbaba, había visto la preocupación de Zanark por él, limitando sus movimientos frente a ese sujeto al que fácilmente podría haberse enfrentado sin mayores problemas.  
Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr por las calles cubiertas de nieve, escuchó disparos a la lejanía, vio un destello cruzar el cielo sobre su cabeza y temió lo peor, pero no detuvo su andar ni su determinación por ser útil aunque fuera una sola vez. Saltó sobre uno de los viejos edificios con el dolor punzante en su cuerpo helado y ahora herido, trepó lo que le restaba para dar con el techo y de un último impulso consiguió llegar a la cima, desde donde pudo observar la motocicleta cubierta de nieve a sólo un par de edificios más allá. Escuchó el disparo del arma letal del androide y volteó para observar ese haz celeste en el cielo negro que paralizó su actuar, el cual volvió a la normalidad dentro de esa situación de desesperación constante, luego de divisar la ágil silueta de su compañero evadiendo la muerte por al menos unos segundos más. No esperó un segundo y volvió a su labor, saltó los edificios que lo separaban de su objetivo y se situó sobre éste de un brinco al llegar, entonces sin siquiera acomodarse apretó el botón de encendido con insistencia, porque evidentemente el motor del vehículo había perdido la audacia al estar expuesto a esos quince grados bajo cero. Apretó el botón de encendido cientos de veces al sentir que la desesperación se apoderaba de él, maldijo en voz alta al tanto intercalaba miradas al tablero nevado y al sitio donde escuchó una nueva explosión que congeló su espíritu, hasta que el violento impulso de la nave ascendiente lo hizo volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Aferró ambas manos al manubrio con desconfianza, el pesado vehículo se elevó con fuerza de un segundo a otro y lo hizo tambalear y dudar acerca de los controles que escoger, porque nunca había piloteado semejante nave, tan poderosa y pesada como un bloque de acero. La turbina trasera y de base hicieron volar su sombrero y agitar su cabello desordenado cuando por fin consiguió el control del vehículo que aún desconfiado guió hacia adelante a modo de prueba, la brisa congelada golpeó su piel ya herida y el ambiente pesado y tenso lo hizo titubear, sin embargo tras fruncir el ceño convencido, aceleró con la esperanza de aprender a maniobrar en esos metros que lo apartaban de la meta.

Zanark esquivó parcialmente un disparo, el que sólo rasgó su rostro por un lado en lugar de volarle los sesos de no haber sido tan ágil, luego saltó sobre unos escombros de los que extrajo un par de fierros con los que desviar la atención de la cuerda metálica que lo atacó a la par, a manos del supuesto androide feliz y risueño. Se apartó velozmente y quiso acercarse a su rival para proponerle un golpe frontal, sin embargo el hombre de cabello rubio evadió tanto el golpe de puño como el disparo que ni siquiera pareció preocuparlo.  
- ¿No querías el armamento? ¡Nunca sabrás donde está si me matas! - habló el moreno acudiendo a la lógica cuando supo que sus intentos de acertar un combo en el cuerpo ajeno eran una pérdida de tiempo.  
- ¡Sé que están por aquí, sólo me basta volar todo este lugar! - fue la contestación de C-02, quien con una sonrisa abierta dilucidó los intentos del otro por acabar ese pleito en el que él mismo se había involucrado. - ¡Además me encantas, eres el único rival digno que he encontrado!  
- ¡No me digas!  
- ¡Todos se mueren tan rápido y fácil! ¡Y tú no te mueres con nada, es un mérito para ser un simple humano!  
- ¡Lo mismo digo!

La contestación final de Zanark hizo que el pelirrubio abriera los ojos de par en par, extasiado y a la vez cautivado por el descubrimiento de su secreto. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del androide antes de acertar un puñetazo directo en el estómago de quien había tratado de atraparlo en medio de la plática fugaz, entonces el hombre de la chaqueta de cuero se tambaleó un instante corto, el suficiente para compartir con el dolor antes de echar un pie atrás para escapar del disparo que saltó desde el arma letal del líder de la banda. Tras un titubeo, Zanark buscó con la mirada la presencia de su aliado al predecir que era imposible ganar esa lucha contra un ser criado para matar, sin embargo no observó más que nieve cayendo a su alrededor, y un nuevo disparo que amenazó con volarle el estómago. Esquivó de nuevo, e impulsado por su obstinación sacó sus últimas dos armas del cinturón a la vez, con las que comenzó a disparar a su audaz blanco, quien para su fortuna, recibió al fin uno de sus impactos, aunque fuese de manera superficial. De ese modo, impresionado por haber recibido dos disparos en una noche, el pelirrubio echó a reír por el solo hecho de ver su propia sangre brotando como hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría, por lo que emocionado hasta la excitación, movilizó sus delgadas piernas sobre la nieve en dirección a su rival, hacia el pelinegro capaz de hacerle competencia en ese juego por la vida. No obstante un ruido fuerte que el moreno reconoció de inmediato hizo que éste desviara la atención hacia el cielo, donde por fin descubrió la milagrosa luminosidad de su amada nave esperando por él, piloteada por el peliblanco que sostenía el manubrio del vehículo de pie, expectante y a la vez muerto de miedo con el pelo todo revuelto.  
- ¡Rápido!

La voz nerviosa y precisa de Gamma desde la altura llegó a los oídos del pelinegro que detuvo su andar hacia el militar, para retroceder de golpe y tomar el impulso suficiente para dar un brinco hacia una pila de escombros, desde la que quiso saltar hacia su vehículo. Sin embargo la tarea no le resultó del todo fácil al ser la víctima de incontables disparos que también tuvieron un objetivo que cumplir, ni al ser constantemente acechado por un látigo de metal que quiso atraparlo en pleno escape, aunque tras evaluar el ritmo de los golpes metálicos, supo que tenía una buena oportunidad de huir y que no pensaba desperdiciar. Atrapó un trozo de fierro olvidado después de una de los tantos estallidos y lo arrojó hacia el látigo metálico al tanto se arrimaba al final del edificio de un salto, con el que pudo alcanzar una de las patas traseras de la nave, Gamma soltó el volante al ver a su compañero allí y extendió una mano hacia él, pero en vez de ganarse una sonrisa y una felicitación, el moreno lo reprendió por descuidar el control del vehículo.  
- ¡El manubrio, tarado!

Si bien en otras circunstancias el peliblanco habría ardido en pica y habría contestado a aquella ofensa verbal con una peor, en esa situación se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y voltear hacia el panel de control, con el propósito de ascender la nave y escapar cuanto antes. Apretó un par de botones a las prisas, volteó a ver a Zanark y descubrió por debajo al androide listo para brincar a la nave, entonces aceleró el vehículo con desesperación, y sin detenerse a comprobar que la ráfaga causada por la propulsión no hubiese sacado volando a su compañero, elevó el vehículo con violencia en un pestañear. Al tanto el viento y la nieve dificultaban sus maniobras, trató de detectar un punto de resguardo, pero entre las balas que ascendieron desde el suelo y su constante desesperación no consiguió hacer más que sacar la moto velozmente de la escena del conflicto, con el dueño de ésta colgado de una turbina mientras disparaba hacia el vacío como un maniático asesino contra otro aún más desquiciado que él. Conduciendo de pie, el chico de ojos azules intentó sacar a su amigo y a él del problema, aunque durante minutos le pareció simplemente imposible a causa de la inhumana velocidad del hombre que los persiguió desde la tierra, entre saltos sobre edificios y disparos que en más de una ocasión lograron atinar a la coraza del vehículo.  
- ¡Presiona la máxima velocidad! - gritó Zanark, colgado de una turbina, arrepentido de no ser él quien conducía el vehículo.  
- ¡No sé cual es! - contestó el peliblanco frenético, dejando a un lado el manejo para voltear en dirección a su compañero, quien alzó la vista y trató de arrimarse al vehículo en movimiento mientras evitaba ser asesinado por las balas que le rozaron la piel.

Gamma extendió su mano hacia su compañero, quien no dudó en aferrarse rápido de ella para dar un brinco dentro de la nave, sin embargo al tanto el hombre se elevaba con un impulso fuerte una bala rozó el hombro del ex piloto que apartó el brazo al instante dando un grito de dolor. Pese a que no se trataba de una herida mortal, Zanark volteó a ver al muchacho antes de centrarse en el tablero de control, con una mueca de ira contra el sujeto que había sido capaz de dañar a su protegido ante su presencia. Apretó un par de botones y pisó el acelerador a fondo, activó la máxima potencia de la turbina y le ordenó a su acompañante que se afirmara bien, luego jaló de una palanca y miró hacia el vacío, el cual comenzó a desfigurarse ante sus ojos con colores mezclados y luces verdosas y blancas que se difuminaron al tanto un sonido agudo y chirriante anulaba su audición. Su espalda chocó con el peliblanco sentado detrás y ambos quedaron aplastados contra el viento congelado que surcaron como otra de las tantas balas, a los lados del vehículo todo perdió forma y sucedió deprisa, tanto que ninguno de los dos muchachos pudo distinguir por qué camino estaban yendo, aunque al mismo tiempo luchaban por mantenerse enteros contra la ventisca que los atacó como cientos de agujas de hielo, al menos hasta que las manos del pelinegro tantearon con dificultad el tablero en el que presionaron el botón correspondiente al vidrio protector. Habían alcanzado la máxima velocidad en poco tiempo, pero a cambio de ella no podían siquiera reconocer el camino que la máquina había decidido seguir velozmente para escapar de la escena que se esfumó tras de ellos como si hubiesen desaparecido tras un portal interdimensional. Una vez consiguieron despegarse del asiento gracias a la falta de viento congelado contra ellos, el pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelante con dificultad para articular, buscó el control de la turbina y tiró de él en sentido contrario con una patada que lo volvió a dejar plantado contra el asiento a causa del impulso violento, gruñó con enfado y escuchó a su compañero reaccionar igual de molesto y preocupado a la vez, aunque esa angustia que los acongojaba a ambos amainó cuando el ruido provocado por la velocidad fugaz se redujo, así como el andar desbocado del vehículo.  
Una sonrisa nerviosa asomó en el rostro de Gamma cuando sus ojos azules consiguieron distinguir formas alrededor, no sólo colores que parecían ser el túnel entre la vida y la muerte, por otra parte, el moreno logró sentarse correctamente en el asiento al tanto reconocía el territorio que más que alegrarle, hizo que una mueca de desagrado y preocupación adornara su semblante. Asustado, Gamma asomó por el vidrio y trató de identificar su paradero mientras el mayor manipulaba la nave para que redujera la velocidad a una menos enfermiza, y para su sorpresa, no reconoció más que nieve y rocas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.  
- ¿Dónde estamos? - no pudo evitar preguntar al tanto su vista se paseaba por doquier, angustiada en busca de algún edificio que le resultara familiar.  
- Maldita sea - gruñó Zanark jalando reiteradas veces de una palanca lateral, antes de ladear el rostro para comprobar el estado trasero del vehículo. - ¡Mierda!  
- ¿¡Qué pasa!? - soltó el muchacho con pánico reprimido en la voz, para seguir la mirada del otro y dar con la respuesta visual que lo incitó a soltar la misma exclamación.

Mientras el más joven sujetaba la herida en su hombro como un intento desesperado de mantener la calma, el otro simplemente había comenzado a soltar una lluvia de maldiciones a medida que sus infructuosas órdenes no servían en ese vehículo que en poco tiempo empezó a flaquear a causa de la visible y humeante avería en la parte trasera. Primero descendieron con violencia en medio del cielo, luego, una vez el hombre consiguió estabilizar el andar de la motocicleta, el ritmo fue más parcial, aunque no menos preocupante para los dos.  
- Ese hijo de puta dañó el motor - informó el mayor sin dejar de presionar el tablero de control con la esperanza de que el vehículo reaccionara de acuerdo a sus deseos.  
- Dónde...  
- ¡No sé, salimos del límite de la ciudad!  
- ¡A ti nada más se te ocurre acelerar el vehículo así! - acabó por gritar el peliblanco, que ya vuelto una bomba de tiempo sacudía la mano ensangrentada que había estado cubriendo su herida.  
- ¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!? ¡Ya viste como era ese hijoputa, era la única forma de escapar! - contestó el otro a las prisas, también presa de un repentino pánico que no logró ocultar tras su inquebrantable expresión.  
- ¡Yo que sé! ¡Ahora nos vamos a ir a la mierda!  
- ¡Nos íbamos a ir a la mierda si nos quedábamos allá de todos modos!

Gamma reprimió un nuevo reclamo sin el peso del ajeno, porque sabía que su compañero estaba en lo correcto, pero aquella información no era de utilidad alguna bajo las circunstancias en que estaban.  
- ¿¡Por qué mierda te involucras con gente así!? - acabó por gritar como energúmeno, aunque no consiguió articular más palabras coherentes, porque el repentino descenso en la nave solo le permitió soltar un alarido que el otro acompañó con un ruido similar.

Aunque el mayor intentó recuperar la energía perdida por la motocicleta con reiterados intentos de volver a encender el motor, tanto él como su copiloto se vieron rápidamente succionados por el vacío en el que cayeron de a poco, entrecortado por los escasos atisbos de fuerza del vehículo en movimiento. La alegría no duró demasiado, sin embargo, porque a medida que se hundían más y más en esa negrura total, apenas pintada con gotas de blanco nieve en ese fondo desconocido y desolado, más seguros estaban de que no tenían modo de regresar a tierra firme, o al menos donde hubiera civilización. Gamma cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando ya casi a ras de suelo supo que no tardarían en estrellarse contra algún montículo de rocas o nieve, se afirmó de donde pudo y apretó los dientes, a la par con el piloto que al ver esa lucha perdida sólo atinó a dar media vuelta para tomar al muchacho de los hombros y hundirlo bajo el asiento antes de cubrir su espalda con su pecho.  
- ¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu casa! - lo regañó con la voz ronca, antes de que un abrupto salto de la nave hiciera que ambos se golpearan contra el vidrio superior.

Tanto Zanark como Gamma saltaron con el impacto, se sacudieron con violencia y se golpearon contra todo cuanto conformaba el interior del vehículo, aunque afortunadamente ninguno salió disparado por el vidrio, gracias a la firmeza del agarre del mayor, también a la protección que brindó con su imponente figura, más útil que nunca en ese momento. Los brazos del hombre rodearon los hombros de su protegido, quien a su vez se aferró como una raíz a la seguridad inestable que el otro proporcionó en medio del tambaleo brusco de la nave, que acabó cuando por fin la punta de ésta se estrelló contra una roca para terminar con la constante incertidumbre y el pánico de no saber hasta donde llegar. El vehículo se detuvo por fin, no sin antes regalarles el último golpe contra el vidrio con el que adquirieron los moretones más prominentes, con el que soltaron la última maldición previa a esa especie de calma después de la tormenta, aunque la tormenta recién estaba comenzando para ellos.  
Empezaron a recuperar el sentido y la movilidad natural luego de unos minutos de aturdimiento y sopor, de a poco el más alto se incorporó desde el asiento en el que había dado mil brincos y sacudió los brazos para comprobar su estado de salud, el cual no parecía haber sufrido mayores daños pese al incidente, de la misma forma, su compañero conservaba aún todas las partes de su cuerpo, por lo que no se preocupó demás, hasta que el chico abrió la boca otra vez para quejarse de todo. No obstante sus reclamos por todo no duraron demasiado, luego de unos cuentos gritos agotados y preguntas que buscaban a un culpable para esa situación, el peliblanco calló al sentir el frío del exterior colándose por las grietas del vidrio dañado del vehículo, aumentando el ardor en sus heridas con ese aire congelado que en cosa de segundos profanó su carne expuesta. Al percatarse de la expresión de angustia del muchacho a causa de las heridas a las que no acostumbraba, Zanark tomó la determinación de buscar algo con qué detener las hemorragias que en exposición con esas temperaturas iban a provocar extremo dolor, entonces se acomodó la ropa y miró a través del cristal la ventisca nevada que los rodeó por doquier, se cubrió la nariz y la cara y levantó la cubierta de la motocicleta un instante, el suficiente para pasar por debajo y salir a las afueras, mientras su compañero lo seguía con la mirada, pasmado y gélido como todo lo que los acorralaba.  
- Ya vengo - avisó el hombre para desaparecer entre la nieve, ante los ojos apenados y adoloridos del muchacho que contuvo sus heridas con las manos.

Un tajo en el estómago y una herida de bala en el hombro eran los principales brotes de sangre del joven, que ignorando el dolor se apegó al vidrio buscando a su acompañante con la vista, sintiendo que no tardaría en darle un infarto por cada segundo que pasaba solo dentro de esa nave, helándose más y más, viendo como los tonos de su piel se volvían cada vez más oscuros, y no por haber obtenido un bronceado. Estaba temblando acurrucado cuando por fin el moreno volvió con un par de gasas y desinfectante, también con unas tijeras y un puñado de caramelos que le dio a su joven compañero, quien apenas lo vio llegar sonrió con dificultad, con los labios tiritando y las mejillas pálidas como las de un muerto.  
- Come esto, anda.

Gamma asintió con la cabeza sin ánimos de volver a hablar, o más bien incapaz de mover los labios de una forma distinta del titubeo ininterrumpido que se formó en su boca, a la par con los espasmos que comenzaron a atorar sus movimientos ya nulos.  
- Háblame, sigue reclamando por todo, anda - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se dedicaba laboriosamente a cubrir las heridas ajenas con la gasa. - Reclama todo lo que quieras, pero no te quedes callado - prosiguió, aunque a cada segundo la risa en su rostro se atenuaba más, porque no obtenía otra respuesta más que el sonido del viento que se colaba por el vidrio trizado y el pestañear pausado y lento de los ojos que lo miraban fijamente.  
- Me voy a morir - fue lo único que Gamma consiguió articular cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía mover el cuerpo, ni que podía efectuar otra acción más que parpadear mientras su compañero lo movía de un lado a otro para terminar de cubrir sus heridas. De reojo vio sus dedos morados y paralizados, su rostro quebrado en el espejo, tan azul y helado como un glaciar.  
- No digas eso, no te vas a morir - contestó el mayor con seriedad, o con más nerviosismo, ignorando por completo su propia salud, su cuerpo también cubierto por esa nieve que también heló sus manos y la seguridad de su voz.  
- Me voy a morir.  
- No te vas a morir - contestó Zanark quitándose rápidamente su chaquetón de cuero, sin despegar la vista del peliblanco que comenzó a extinguirse a la par con ese escenario invernal. - No te vas a morir, ¿sí? - repitió el hombre con una sonrisa producto de la ansiedad que el menor jamás había visto en esa cara tan inmutable.

Por el simple hecho de contemplar como una persona así de fuerte se derrumbaba ante él, supo que estaba perdido. Se alegró de ver la chaqueta grande del mayor cubriendo sus hombros y torso, pero le apenó pensar que ya ni siquiera podía sentir la calidez de esa tela en su cuerpo inerte, tampoco pudo percibir la tibieza de las manos de quien comenzó a golpear sus mejillas suavemente al tanto sus palabras lo obligaban a reaccionar. Pensó entonces que lo sentía, que sentía jamás haber hecho caso en nada, que de haberse quedado ambos en el departamento, jamás habría estado en esa situación, viendo como su humanidad se perdía para formar parte de ese invierno blanco y crudo, irónicamente hermoso y a la vez cruel.  
- Perdóname por no hacerte caso - se disculpó el peliblanco intentando sonreír, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, o por lo deprimente que le resultaba ver el mundo cubierto por el frío hielo atascado en sus pestañas.  
- No digas eso, suena como una despedida - respondió el otro de inmediato, sentado en el asiento, temblando más por la ansiedad que por el frío que había congelado todo rápidamente en exposición a ese clima extremo. Sus manos grandes palmearon las mejillas del más joven repetidas veces mientras su voz ronca decía mil veces las mismas palabras. - Háblame, chico, háblame. Oye, háblame, despiértate ya, no bromees.

No era una broma de mal gusto, porque apenas los ojos claros del mayor se posaron sobre los tonos violáceos del muchacho envuelto en su chaqueta, no consiguió mantener la calma mucho tiempo y sus manos por sí solas comenzaron a sacudir al durmiente para obligarlo a despertar.  
- ¡Oye no me jodas! - gruñó el hombre antes de rodear al causante de su pánico con ambos brazos, como último intento de brindarle una pizca de calor, a pesar de que su cuerpo no gozaba de calidez alguna, sino que permanecía igual de gélido, con la sola diferencia de conservar la movilidad.

Aunque ya había dado por perdidos todos los sentidos, el peliblanco creyó estar llorando en ese lugar negro y frío en el que no podía abrir los ojos. Sintió la presencia de su compañero de aventuras y quiso aferrarse a ella, trató de alcanzarla con su mano, pero no podía palpar nada, era como si hubiese perdido sus extremidades, como si tras hundirse en un pozo congelado cada una de sus partes se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo en el trayecto hasta el abismo, al que caía más y más sin tener nada de que sostenerse. De pronto se sentía solo, perdido en la oscuridad más congelante y cruda, en la que no conseguía obtener más que recuerdos de los que arrepentirse; motivos por los que querer ofrecer una disculpa; ocasiones que podría haber enmendado si hubiera dejado a un lado su arrogancia; personas a las que apreciaba y que jamás volvería a ver, porque parecía que todas le habían dado la espalda para castigarlo y dejarlo caer allí, en el abismo absoluto, en ese submundo de olvido al que siempre había temido en secreto. Nunca había estado tan asustado, porque nunca había estado tan seguro de que la historia había acabado allí para él, en un lugar tan desolado y frío como la cuna de sus miedos. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan débil? Se preguntó mientras se disculpaba mentalmente por jamás haber escuchado las palabras de la única persona a la que sentía que podía aferrar sus manos, aunque éstas estaban ya perdidas en el pozo del olvido, negándole la posibilidad de volver a extender su brazo para alcanzar algo o a alguien. Estaba triste y molesto a la vez, había sido fuerte para luchar y resistir, pero luego de su acto heroico, había acabado en el lugar más absurdo del planeta, en el exilio, muriéndose a causa de los 20 grados bajo cero de los sitios apartados y sin la protección de la ciudad. Estaba molesto porque iba a morir en el olvido, lejos de todo, sin siquiera poder apretar la mano de la persona que amaba por última vez, para comunicarle todos esos sentimientos absurdos que lo habían llevado a cambiar todo, toda su rutina y vida, sus bienes, sus gustos, todo lo que lo habría alejado de ese final tan patético en el que podía experimentar alguna sensación antes de bajar el telón.  
"Me voy a morir" fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar con certeza, mientras más se llenaba de recuerdos, más seguro estaba de ello; mientras más lejos escuchaba la voz de Zanark entre el susurro del frío, más claro le parecía que estaba en el abismo de la perdición, en ese sitio del que jamás podría escapar.

Las manos congeladas del hombre tantearon las ropas ajenas con prisa, palmearon cada rincón de esas telas heladas que envolvían el cuerpo inerte del muchacho inconsciente, hasta que dieron con la metálica dureza de un aparato cuya composición no era humana. Su rostro pareció esperanzarse un segundo, al siguiente escarbó entre la ropa y sujetó el teléfono que tembló entre sus dedos cuando por fin consiguió sostenerlo, encendió la pantalla y agradeció mentalmente la porfía del peliblanco respecto a tirar ese tipo de aparatos a la basura, porque de haberlo hecho, jamás habría tenido forma de contactar a alguien más al haber perdido toda fiabilidad en su motocicleta averiada, con el tablero quebrado y la imagen digital vuelta una interferencia con los colores que ya nadie conservaba en ese lugar.  
Al marcar el número telefónico que puso en el comunicador, no pudo evitar sostener la mano helada de quien no quería responder en vida, excepto por los sutiles y débiles tanteos que correspondieron el agarre con un hielo más glaciar que el tacto de un robot.  
- ¿Quién habla?  
- ¿Cómo que quien habla? - dijo la voz del otro lado de esa línea interrumpida por interferencia. - Usted es quien llama, yo debería ser quien pregunta qu...  
- Tengo a Gamma secuestrado, si no vienen ahora por él, lo mataré - mintió.

La persona al otro lado del teléfono calló inmediatamente, su respiración se volvió audible pese al constante chirrido de la comunicación entrecortada por efecto del aislamiento de los prófugos varados en medio de la nada. Los ojos del pelinegro pasearon por alrededor para comprobar que ese clima hostil continuaba apresándolo a él y a su compañero dentro de esa nave, en la que uno de los dos ya estaba dando los últimos suspiros que sólo llenaban su cuerpo de aún más frío. Apretó su mano para hacerlo reaccionar, pero como esperaba, el muchacho cuyos únicos colores eran los tonos rojizos de sus heridas, no se movió un ápice, mientras él continuaba a la espera de una respuesta en línea.  
- Si no vienes ahora lo dejaré morir aquí.  
- ¿¡Dónde!? - al escuchar aquello, el chico en el teléfono contestó de inmediato, con un tartamudeo nervioso y la voz quebrada. Entre sus gimoteos angustiados, Zanark consiguió escuchar un ajetreo que lo hizo saber que el muchacho estaba empezando a actuar.  
- Dile a la policía que vengan a las afueras de la ciudad - habló el hombre con fingida calma y seguridad, al tanto intentaba identificar su propia localización con el comunicador de su muñeca. Sin saber si ello funcionaria, esperó a que el pequeño aparato diera las coordenadas exactas sin haber sufrido algún desperfecto después de la aventura. - Ya me cansé de que nadie intentara salvar a este crío, así que se los devolveré si me pagan a cambio, de lo contrario lo tiraré por aquí.  
- ¿¡Cuánto quieres a cambio!?  
- ¿Cuánto ofreces?  
- ¡Necesito saber que está bien antes!  
- Es un marica debilucho, se está muriendo aquí, así que date prisa - rió el pelinegro sintiendo que sus propias palabras le dolían. Había matado a personas antes, cobrado por rescates y humillado a unos cuantos con esa clase de frases, sin embargo en ese momento le dolía jugar al papel de villano y tener que actuar en una obra improvisada en la que hacía uso de sus antiguas tácticas, las cuales si bien daban resultado, habría preferido no tener que utilizar para lograr su propósito. - El tiempo corre y la nena se muere, tic tac, date prisa.  
- ¡Haré lo que quieras!  
- Llama a la policía, haré un trato con ellos - habló con confianza en la voz, a pesar de que sus gestos eran cada vez más deprimentes. Sentía que había perdido y estaba enfadado, porque por más que había querido hacer las cosas bien, no habían dado resultado. - Te mandaré las coordenadas en un minuto, hasta luego - informó antes de cortar la comunicación y arrojar el teléfono a un lado, con la frustración pintada en la cara.

Recayó sobre el asiento y pateó el tablero de la motocicleta con enfado antes de entregarse al fracaso de haber perdido esa carrera contra el tiempo. Empuñó sus manos con el deseo incontenible de destruir algo, sin embargo se limitó a cubrir sus ojos con los dedos, reteniendo esa ira que sólo lo llevó a pensar en acabar con todo de una vez. No pudo evitar dar un último golpe para luego dejarse caer junto a su compañero, a quien se dedicó a contemplar los minutos que les restaban juntos, al menos hasta que murieran congelados o tuvieran que separarse por fuerzas ajenas. El juego de los prófugos había durado más de lo que esperó, pero todo indicaba que estaba llegando al final, que ya no habría manera de extender más ese tiempo pacífico para él, la mejor de todas las épocas que hubiese vivido, con una estabilidad emocional inesperada y la confianza en alguien más de la que nunca había gozado. Si bien se consideraba autosuficiente desde que tenía memoria, nunca había considerado encontrar a un compañero con quien establecer una relación en la que confiar plenamente, de la que poder obtener frutos que le exhibían que la felicidad también podía ser compartida y mayor. Pero al ver a su partner de aventuras allí, anunciando que el juego había acabado y que tendría que volver a sus andanzas solitarias, no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños con impotencia, al mismo tiempo que intentaba proteger el cuerpo gélido con un abrazo y la esperanza de que no los dejaran allí tirados, a merced de la muerte. Porque aunque era capaz de zafarse de esa por sus propios medios, no era capaz de abandonar a su compañero, menos de sacarlo de la protección del vehículo, que pese a lo mínima, era mejor que estar expuestos a la cruda naturaleza de ese mundo moderno.  
Suspiró resignado y frotó el cabello de Gamma con insistencia, luego recogió el teléfono móvil y marcó las coordenadas que su comunicador de muñeca había arrojado unos segundos antes.

Mientras revisaba unos documentos en la computadora, la muchacha de cabello verde azulado frunció el ceño al escuchar el molesto ruido del teléfono cerca de su puesto, el cual se negó a contestar durante un buen rato. Cuando se hartó de la llamada persistente, que no daba muestras de dejar de emitir ruido hasta que fuese atendida, la chica extendió el brazo con hastío y presionó el botón para iniciar la comunicación al tanto continuaba con la vista fija en la pantalla.  
- ¿Qué quieren? - soltó acostumbrada a que sus encargados llamaran para dar escuetas pistas que poco o nada aportaban al caso que le concernía.  
- ¡Señorita, recibimos una llamada urgente!

Sin ánimos de responder, Beta se limitó a escuchar lo que el joven de voz entrecortada relató con urgencia y nerviosismo, mientras ella se entretenía al notar ese miedo que provocaba en los demás. Sin embargo su expresión comenzó a cambiar lentamente a medida que procesaba las palabras oídas, y de una sonrisa burlona y divertida, pronto su rostro mostró una seriedad y gravedad inesperada, misma que en menos de un minuto la hizo salir corriendo desde su asiento, con la idea fija de no perder más tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

El muchacho de ojos violeta se tambaleó sobre el piso metálico mientras la nave en funcionamiento surcaba el cielo de esa gélida noche en que había escuchado el llamado de emergencia desde la comodidad de su oficina, pocos minutos antes. Se sostuvo de una baranda y se cubrió el cabello del frío con una mano mientras dedicaba toda su atención al prisionero que ya había conocido en otras circunstancias, no muy distintas de las de entonces, donde tanto él como su compañero de trabajo estaban discutiendo acerca del destino de esa manzana de la discordia que había terminado por dejar marcas en su relación. Examinó de reojo al prisionero cubierto con una manta y atado de manos con un par de esposas que la misma Beta había cerrado con una sonrisa en los labios, después de lograr su meta luego de tantos intentos fallidos. Si bien la muchacha no estaba allí, sino que en una habitación aledaña encargada del rehén al que habían tenido que ingresar de emergencia, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con enfado de sólo pensar en ella y su cinismo, en su risa estrepitosa y ese brillo del triunfo en sus ojos ambiciosos, opuestos a los suyos, que difícilmente expresaban algo distinto de pena ese último tiempo, desde que Zanark había aparecido, para ser precisos.  
Una de las manos de Alpha recayó sobre su hombro y lo palmeó como señal de aprobación, sin embargo aquel tacto que en otra época lo habría hecho sonreír con alegría, sólo consiguió demostrarle que otra vez estaba cayendo en ese sistema que había empezado a repudiar.  
- No puedo creer que esto acabara así - musitó el joven con la vista fija en el rostro taciturno del pelinegro a sólo metros de él, sobre el piso metálico.  
- Ahora tendremos más información acerca de C02 - añadió el mayor, de pie junto al otro, que no tardó en quitar el hombro de ese tacto. Alpha volteó a verlo, extrañado, pero no agregó nada más.  
- ¿No vas a ver a Gamma?  
- Después, prefiero asegurarme de que el prisionero no intente nada - habló el hombre con serenidad en la voz.  
- Yo puedo cuidar de él - comentó Einamu cruzándose de brazos un segundo, aunque de inmediato tuvo que sujetarse de la baranda al dar un brinco causado por el movimiento del avión. Alpha lo miró escéptico.  
- No.  
- ¿No confías en mi? - soltó el más joven con la mirada perdida en la distancia.  
- No confío en él - contestó el otro dirigiendo la vista al hombre que alzó el rostro apenas se sintió identificado.

Los ojos gatunos de Zanark se clavaron como estacas en el pecho del castaño, que correspondió la mirada con la misma determinación, mientras Alpha buscó donde sentarse para pasar el resto del viaje seguro. Una vez encontró el sitio adecuado se acomodó, pero no más que un segundo, porque la compuerta del cuarto se abrió repentina y fugazmente para que una muchacha de cabello rosa asomara con una sonrisa y el mensaje de que al fin Gamma estaba despertando, el cual alertó a los tres hombres al instante. Los ojos violeta del más joven del lugar voltearon enseguida a contemplar la expresión de vitalidad en el rostro de su superior, aunque ignoraron la sonrisa baja del prisionero que pudo volver a respirar en paz tras oír aquella información.  
- Anda a ver - habló de forma inmediata, captando la atención del superior de ojos grises que ladeó el rostro con duda, con el evidente desconcierto de si seguir su deber o su corazón. Einamu le sonrió porque identificó sus sentimientos tras ese aparente semblante calmo, vio sus ganas de volver a ver a su amigo de años después de tanto tiempo y no las culpó, sino que por el contrario apoyó ese dejo de humanidad impropio en quien usualmente actuaba como una máquina del deber.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Alpha se levantó de su lugar y caminó a la compuerta donde la muchacha continuaba expectante, con una sonrisa simpática que inevitablemente se contagió en el rostro del joven de veinticuatro que despidió a su jefe y amante con la mano, sin más que agregar. Alpha echó un último vistazo y prometió volver deprisa, luego desapareció tras la puerta y tanto el castaño como el rehén volvieron a ese silencio comprometedor que lentamente tornó el ambiente pesado e incómodo. De principio el más joven no quiso entrometerse demás, sin embargo a medida que el ruido de la nave continuaba a la par con esa ansiedad que comenzó a crecer en su pecho, sus manos empezaron a sudar producto de unos nervios repentinos, provocados por la presencia de ese alguien a quien le debía más de lo imaginado sin siquiera haber querido llegar a un acuerdo. Sus ojos nerviosos trataron de eludir la imagen del hombre, pero recaían sobre su mirada penetrante una y otra vez, atraídos por ese color candente que parecía comunicar demasiado con un vistazo.  
- ¿Eres nuevo? - preguntó el prisionero de pronto, logrando que Einamu saltara de susto en su lugar.  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - soltó el chico rápidamente.  
- Es bastante obvio, si fueras más experimentado ni siquiera me habrías dirigido la palabra de vuelta - rió el hombre por lo bajo, dejando que su cabello nevado y despeinado cayera sobre su rostro burlesco.  
- Cállate.  
- ¿Ahora?  
- Llamaré a Alpha - informó el muchacho alzando el comunicador de su oído a modo de amenaza.  
- Porque no puedes solo.  
- Claro que... - Einamu cerró la boca y apretó los labios cuando supo que estaba dejándose llevar por las tretas del criminal al que le debía más de una. Desvió la mirada y se sentó sobre una silla metálica, mientras el ruido del motor lograba distraer su atención de la risa ajena que, pese a ser casi inaudible, le resultaba hiriente.

Volvieron a callar a la par, pero no más de un minuto, porque nuevamente la ansiedad del más joven hizo que sus dedos temblaran y que su boca se llenara de preguntas que no pudo contener a la perfección. Al ver a ese hombre allí rendido, no supo qué pensar, todo era muy distinto de su primer encuentro, ni siquiera parecían ser los mismos de antes, cuyos roles previos habían sido opuestos a los de entonces.  
- ¿Por qué me salvaste la otra vez? - acabó por formular cuando los movimientos reiterados de sus dedos sobre sus rodillas superaron toda su paciencia.  
- Sabía que dirías eso - respondió el pelinegro levantándose de hombros, dejando que la manta que cubría su cuerpo nevado cayera al frío piso de metal.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - insistió el más joven con gravedad en la voz, volteando la mirada hacia la compuerta para comprobar que nadie estaba por llegar.  
- No lo sé, lo hice y ya - respondió Zanark con ese tono indiferente que crispó los nervios del muchacho.  
- No es cierto, debe haber una razón.  
- Me diste pena, eres debilucho igual que Gamma - rió el hombre ladeando el rostro para quitarse el cabello de encima. - Si no hacía algo, eras historia.  
- ¿Acaso tienes alguna obligación conmigo? - habló el más joven con evidente enfado, culpa de la vergüenza de verse descubierto. - Ni siquiera nos conocemos, da igual si me muero.  
- Da igual, sí, pero me recordaste mucho a ese tarado que casi se muere congelado, me diste pena.  
- ¿Sólo eso?  
- ¿Qué más?  
- Gamma no te dio pena y casi lo matas.  
- Me dio pena, por algo llamé a la policía, ¿no?  
- ¿Por qué te dio pena? - preguntó el castaño luego de levantarse de su asiento con los brazos cruzados, desafiante e incrédulo. - No puedo creer que esa sea la razón, ocultas algo.  
- ¿Por qué no puede darme pena alguien?  
- Porque...  
- ¿Porque soy un criminal? - rió el pelinegro fingiendo una mueca de seriedad para hacer alusión a Alpha y su tono sobrio y vacío. El rostro de Einamu se sonrojó y su ceño se curveó en un gesto de desagrado, porque era eso precisamente lo que había pensado, aunque sin ninguna base más que un simple prejuicio. - ¿Porque soy un criminal no puedo sentir nada?  
- Da igual, cállate y quédate quieto - contestó el joven, de pie ante el prisionero sentado en el suelo, sin saber cómo proseguir con ese diálogo.

Zanark echó a reír y se recostó sobre el metal, sin despegar los ojos del chico que lo vigilaba de pie ante él, desde la altura como un verdadero policía, que tras ese papel de rígido se moría de ganas de seguir hablando.  
- Te pareces mucho a él - musitó el moreno cerrando los ojos, arrullado por el vibrar de la nave.  
- ¿A quién?  
- Al maricón congelado.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que me parezco a él?  
- Tú y Alpha, son como él y yo.  
- Dejaré de escuchar tus estupideces - musitó el muchacho, pese a que sólo deseaba continuar esa conversación en lugar de cumplir con su labor policial.  
- Trabajan juntos y confían plenamente el uno en el otro - musitó el mayor entre risas, jugando a bromear y ser sincero al mismo tiempo.  
- Gamma no confía en ti, nadie confía en ti.  
- ¿Prejuicios otra vez?  
- Tsk.  
- ¿Por qué dices que no? ¿Estuviste vigilándonos todo este tiempo? - habló el mayor con ironía, abriendo un ojo para mirar el rostro colérico del muchacho. - Vaya, eres bueno entonces, no supimos que nos espiabas.  
- ¿Por qué hablas como si fueran amigos?  
- Lo somos.  
- Eso es imposible.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque...  
- Es imposible que un Comandante sea pareja de un chiquillo como tú también, de acuerdo a lo establecido por la sociedad.  
- ¿Qué? - el chico quedó pasmado y apretó los puños, enfurecido por la impotencia que lo hizo sonrojar.  
- Es tan evidente, aunque traten de ocultarlo.  
- ¿El qué? - preguntó el castaño ingenuamente, tratando de esclarecer aquello tan evidente y que no era capaz de asumir frente a alguien tan distinto de él. Sabía que ese hombre extraño conocía sus secretos, pero no podía torcer su brazo y bajar la guardia, porque era consciente de que podía caer en una trampa fácilmente.

Zanark se levantó de hombros con una risa de por medio que turbó la expresión ajena.  
- También desarrollé algo así por el marica congelado - terminó por decir el hombre con sinceridad plena en la voz, misma que su interlocutor captó sin interferencias entremedio, ni manchas de prejuicio, ni disgusto o escepticismo, porque el mensaje le resultó transparente y verdadero, concreto y claro como el agua bañando sus ideas con el nuevo concepto de amor apenas regalado.  
- ¿Te encariñaste con él? - preguntó el muchacho de ojos violeta, aflojando la tensión de su rostro por primera vez, en especial luego de contemplar el asentimiento ajeno, silencioso y preciso. Tragó saliva, nervioso, pero comenzando a identificar formas en esa neblina de incertidumbre que había bañado todo lo relativo al caso de Gamma hasta ese momento. - ¿Por qué me confías esto? No es como que vayas a ganarte una reducción en la condena por algo así.  
- Porque tienes una deuda conmigo, que no te dejará en paz hasta que la saldes - comunicó el más alto con una sonrisa de medio lado que se clavó como una estaca en el pecho de quien se vio atrapado por la razón y la deuda.

Saldar sus cuentas no era como pagar una cuota en una casa comercial o una fianza, tampoco como regalar un pavo de Navidad de vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro, más bien era también arriesgar el pellejo sin saber si la vida volvería a la normalidad otra vez, así como Zanark había hecho al momento de jugar con su existencia al enfrentarse con los sujetos del Servicio de Protección. Einamu lo sabía bien, pero no pudo evitar acabar llorando sobre el metal cuando descubrió que sus sentimientos siempre le jugaban en contra en ese mundo de adultos en donde las emociones no eran más que un estorbo opuesto a la labor, en ese trabajo para el que no creía estar hecho debido a su falta de seriedad, en contraste con todas esas personas tan aptas y frías, más frías que cualquier androide fabricado para quitar la nieve de las carreteras. Por eso cuando Alpha regresó con las buenas nuevas y ese brillo especial en la mirada, que acabó rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que bastaban un par de minutos para perder, descubrió que el compañero de equipo al que se había aliado mucho tiempo atrás no era sólo un aprendiz, sino ese complemento que siempre había escaseado en su vida rígida y elaborada, era esa mancha de vivacidad que era incapaz de expresar por si mismo.  
No le bastó ni un segundo para correr hasta el muchacho y levantar su mirada con las manos temblando, tampoco se detuvo a pensar en la posibilidad de un fraude, sino que exclusivamente dedicó su atención a ese "¿Estás bien?" que el muchacho respondió silenciosamente con una asentimiento frío y distante, cuyo secreto era ya impronunciable en el mundo adulto de la policía.  
- Perdóname, perdóname - repitió el chico cuando las manos de su superior se dedicaron con ahínco a proteger sus hombros temblorosos, su cuerpo tambaleando en el limbo entre el bien y el mal, entre eso que llamaban justicia y su propio sentido de la justicia, el cual jamás habría podido explicar con palabras lo que era ese sentimiento capaz de ponerse en el lugar de alguien más, de otro ente enamorado de un imposible.  
- ¿Te hizo daño? - preguntó Alpha de rodillas en el piso, examinando al muchacho que inevitablemente se sorprendió de ver que su superior también podía ensuciar su ropa por él.  
- No, estoy bien - tartamudeó el castaño antes de ver como el mayor se alejaba rápido para dar aviso de que el prisionero había escapado sin dejar pista alguna, solo a un chico tirado en el piso que no había podido cumplir con su trabajo ni siquiera cinco minutos.

El chico sobre la camilla comenzó a procesar sonidos distintos del burbujear del abismo al que no dejaba de caer desde hacía mucho, toda la vida tal vez. Lentamente reconoció el tacto de su propio brazo, de vuelta después de perderse horas entre la oscuridad absoluta, luego percibió sonidos, murmullos que no consiguió reconocer y que más que alegrar su corazón hicieron que éste se contrajera con miedo, porque entre las voces acuáticas que rondaban por esas aguas del pozo del olvido, no escuchó la que quería encontrar antes que cualquiera, a la que esperaba aferrarse si era capaz de volver a salir a la superficie y respirar. De pronto pudo ver su mano pálida otra vez, sola entre la negrura total de ese sitio al que se había acostumbrado luego de vagar por los recuerdos de su vida, y que de improvisto fue cubierta por el tacto de alguien más, por unos dedos que hicieron palpitar su corazón emocionado con la esperanza de renacer, misma que acabó rápido, apenas reconoció que ese agarre débil no era de él, sino de alguien más. La figura de su brazo se deformó bajo la silueta de alguien más, quien comenzó a llorar dramáticamente sobre su piel, derramando lágrimas negras que lo atemorizaron más que la muerte. Intentó zafarse de esas manos negras que jalaron de él con intensidad, sin embargo mientras más tiraba en contra, la fuerza y llanto ajeno aumentaba, con pena y rabia, con una locura que le puso los pelos de punta y lo hizo gritar con temor, con miedo a salir de ese túnel sin fin al que se había habituado después de sentir que llevaba años en él.  
De un espasmo abrió los ojos y vislumbró un techo metálico cubierto de luces blancas que lo obligaron a parpadear con fuerza, luego ladeó la mirada con el fugaz deseo de que su mano fuese sujeta por Zanark, sin embargo le bastó un segundo para comprobar que quien lloraba en su brazo era su mejor amigo, al que prefirió no haber tenido que ver en ese estado. Cerró los ojos una vez más, pero ya era demasiado tarde, supo que todos estaban al tanto de su regreso a tierra porque las voces se volvieron claras, las palabras dejaron de ser un simple murmullo bajo el agua y las exclamaciones de "despertó" llenaron sus oídos como una canción desagradable que sólo le recalcaba lo dolorosamente obvio de su condición. Si bien es cierto, morir no era algo que hubiese considerado grato, tampoco le gustaba la idea de volver a ver ese mundo en el que volvía a estar solo y donde tenía tantas labores que cumplir, donde no habían viajes en motocicleta por largos túneles ni risas tontas producto de un grano en su cara, donde no existían las tardes de flojera absoluta sin dietas, donde podía simplemente pasar el día entero frente a un sofá contando los pliegues del techo mientras unas manos grandes acariciaban su espalda y cuello; no le agradaba la sola imagen de la rutina hostil, de esa vida que había ganado a costa de volverse un robot cuyo único motivo de alegría era lucir una prenda nueva frente a los amigos que halagaban su buen gusto.  
- ¡Está bien! - la voz del muchacho de cabello verde azulado resonó quejumbrosa por la habitación y en los oídos del joven tendido que apretó los ojos con pesar, además de con un dolor de cabeza que apenas podía soportar. - ¡Está consciente!

El anuncio avergonzó al peliblanco, quien resignado a despertar al saberse objeto de interés abrió los ojos e identificó las caras que una a una lo rodearon con curiosidad. No distinguió al moreno de cabello negro entre los presentes, y con la escasa fuerza que tenía, empuñó las manos con rabia.  
- ¿Dónde está Zanark? - fue lo primero que preguntó, aunque tuvo que formular la consulta dos veces porque el primer intento fue inaudible a causa de su voz muerta y rasposa. Con dificultad se trató de sentar sobre la camilla y repitió la pregunta, sin embargo nadie parecía querer contestarle, porque rápidamente comenzaron a ver su actuar con una especie de lástima.

"Debe estar en shock aún" escuchó decir a una de las muchachas detrás de su amigo y Beta, quienes se limitaron a seguir sus movimientos con la vista, como si se tratara de un animal en exhibición.  
- Tranquilo, ya no está aquí, todo acabó - oyó las palabras que intentaron sonar conciliadoras, aunque más que tranquilizar sus nervios, sólo impulsaron su miedo y enfado en un parpadeo.

Gamma apartó a su amigo de un empujón y trató de levantarse de la camilla, cayó de regreso una vez y volvió a intentarlo, sin importar si sus manos no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes para sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Los demás lo miraron sin decir nada, pasmados ante esa actitud inesperada y violenta que sólo Beta se atrevió a confrontar, sin embargo ella, al igual que los demás, pasaron a un segundo plano para el peliblanco que ignoró monumentalmente las órdenes de la superior por priorizar iniciar una especie de búsqueda que de antemano sabía que no tendría frutos. Las piernas le temblaron cuando tocaron el piso, y aunque Rujiku intentó devolverlo a la camilla, Gamma volvió a abrirse espacio para caminar tembloroso e iracundo a la vez, con una energía sacada del más hondo y secreto de sus miedos.  
- Oye imbécil, casi te mueres, ¡vuelve aquí y reposa! - gritó Beta al ver que el chico de ojos azules hacia caso omiso a sus palabras. - ¡Estuviste a punto de morirte, vuelve aquí que todavía tenemos que curarte!  
- ¿¡Dónde mierda está Zanark!? - gritó Gamma con la voz rasposa desde la puerta de entrada a ese cuarto habilitado con implementos médicos, buscando con la mirada de un lado a otro, siendo a la vez el foco de atención ajena.  
- ¡No está y fin del asunto! - contestó la muchacha con determinación, pese a que aún no estaba al tanto de que, en efecto, el susodicho había escapado pocos minutos antes.

Sin creerlo, el chico de ojos azules frunció el entrecejo y dio media vuelta, con la idea fija de que las palabras de la chica no podían ser verdaderas, porque estaba plenamente convencido del equipo que Zanark y él habían creado, del cual ninguno iba a separarse pasara lo que pasara, como habían prometido indirectamente tantas veces antes de encaminarse por ese viaje cuyo final no habían anticipado. Enfurecido, dejó la habitación al tanto se arrancaba un par de sensores de movimiento del cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba al piso un par de vendas que le obstruían la visión, el sentido al que estaba más entregado para buscar por cada rincón al sujeto que parecía haberlo abandonado por el hecho de no haber sido nunca tan fuerte. Apretó los puños y caminó por el interior de la nave a tientas, paseó la vista de un lado a otro sin encontrar al sujeto de su búsqueda y se sonrojó de cólera solo de escuchar a los tripulantes murmurar acerca de su supuesta perdida de cordura, además de por no ser capaz siquiera de mantenerse bien parado ante los ojos de quienes no dejaban de juzgar su actitud. Cruzó la vista con un enfermero que lo miraba sin hablar desde una de las compuertas y bufó antes de cambiar de enfoque, avanzó sobre el avión en movimiento y dio por fin con una imagen que logró al menos hacer palpitar su corazón con un sentir distinto de esa rabia creciente contra el pelinegro, los demás y sí mismo. La voz de Beta volvió a regañarlo, también la del muchacho de cabello verdoso que resonó nerviosa, pero ninguna le importó más que el trozo de cuero del que se hizo apenas sus ojos se posaron en la prenda, cuyo tacto de inmediato encendió sus recuerdos como una vela en la oscuridad; apenas sintió el peso de esa chaqueta grande bajo sus manos, luego de levantarla de un asiento, vio en sus recuerdos al androide que había terminado por ser humano, a Zanark saltando desde la tempestad hacia la nave que él había estado piloteando, también el escape presuroso que había hecho que ambos acabaran sepultados en la nieve, congelados a causa de las temperaturas que aún parecían hacer temblar su piel. Palpó el cuero frío de la prenda y lo acercó hacia él con temor, porque entre sus recuerdos recientes también vio al pelinegro asustado como nunca, nervioso y casi desesperado, envuelto en la misma oscuridad de la que había logrado despertar hasta hacía pocos minutos, la misma de la que Rujiku lo había extirpado como a un tumor. De pronto sintió que comprendía todo y no pudo evitar llenarse de ira, al tanto sus manos ya tibias apretaban la chaqueta entre sus dedos como si de ese modo pudiesen contener todos esos momentos que habían desencadenado ese final.  
- ¡Beta, activa el rastreador de ADN ahora! - la voz de Alpha resonando fuerte en la sala médica hizo que el peliblanco volteara en dirección a la chica y sus compañeros, quienes dejaron de observarlo a él como a un vil fenómeno. - ¡El prisionero escapó, deprisa!

Gamma nunca había visto a su antiguo compañero tan agitado, tampoco a Beta tan iracunda por una noticia tan simple como aquella. Se extrañó, pero al instante entendió que esa rabia en los demás se debía a la pérdida de un prisionero valioso; valioso como Zanark.  
- ¿¡De qué están hablando!? ¿¡Prisionero de qué!? - gritó enajenado al volver a la habitación donde sólo se llevó el desprecio de su amiga, que decidió no darle la cara, con ese orgullo herido a todas luces.  
- ¡Inicien las labores de búsqueda, rápido, rápido! - aulló la muchacha con la desesperación de perder en la cara, dirigiéndose a la habitación principal sin voltear a mirar a nadie distinto de Alpha, que inmediatamente extrajo un comando de su chaqueta militar.  
- Me adelantaré en mi vehículo - habló al tanto presionaba un par de botones en su muñeca. Al segundo apareció su compañero de vida, con los ojos vidriosos y la ropa desordenada.  
- ¡No puedes salir con este clima! ¡Te pondrás en riesgo! - habló Beta, aunque el hombre se limitó a abrir una de las compuertas laterales del avión, a través de la cual asomó de inmediato una motocicleta aérea en la que el muchacho de ojos violeta se montó de inmediato. - ¿¡Qué demonios hacen!? - insistió la mujer cuando vio que el mayor también abordaba la nave de un brinco, antes de cerrar la compuerta otra vez para marcharse junto a su subordinado.

El clima que había acabado por separarlo a él de la persona que estimaba como a nadie, parecía el caos creado por Dios para distanciar a todos quienes se querían, pensó Gamma mientras de pie en medio de la sala observaba la escena que los jóvenes policías habían montado, así como al resto de los tripulantes que en un pestañear comenzaron a organizarse para actuar de acuerdo a las palabras de la mujer, al tanto se quedaba allí, viendo como todos pasaban a su lado y lo dejaban atrás, igual que siempre, igual que quien había desarmado el equipo por su culpa, por su escasa fuerza. Había vuelto a la realidad pero ya no sentía el deseo de sonreír frente a los demás solo por provocar; no supo si por el sopor del frío o por ese abandono repentino, que ya no tenía deseos siquiera de permanecer allí levantado entre esas personas agitadas y cargadas con una responsabilidad distinta de buscar la felicidad. De pronto sintió un agarrón por detrás y cayó sobre la camilla otra vez, se golpeó la espalda y maldijo para sí intentando buscar al causante de su caída, y al tanto sostenía la chaqueta con fiereza contra su pecho, pudo reconocer unas manos morenas que cubrieron su rostro con ansiedad. Por un instante tuvo la esperanza de volver a ser aquella víctima de secuestro, sin embargo el cabello verdoso que reconoció lo hizo bajar la guardia producto de la decepción, y del gas adormecedor que lentamente lo hizo perder la fuerza para continuar consciente. Volvió a caer en ese pozo oscuro, pero esa vez aferrado a una prenda y a un sentimiento de pertenencia que recuperó sin mayores ánimos, por no decir sin ninguno.

Despertó igual de agitado que antes, con el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo al igual que una infinidad de vendas que le parecieron una exageración. Se incorporó de golpe y sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago que trajo a su memoria el encuentro con el androide que le había propinado más de una herida y dolor de cabeza, aún perceptible para sus sentidos adormecidos a causa del sedante que a todas luces le habían administrado durante su despiste en el avión. Ladeó el rostro de un lado a otro identificando el territorio que le resultó más familiar de lo esperado, y que al mismo tiempo le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría porque del pozo oscuro volvió a la realidad de un golpe que ni siquiera pudo procesar.  
El joven se acostó una vez más y suspiró, miró las instalaciones de la enfermería policiaca, así como la burbuja amarilla en la que estaba inmerso, aislado como un infeccioso en cuarentena que gozaba de sus últimos segundos de vida entre el calor sintético de ese espacio donde parecían haberlo encerrado. Trató de ver más allá de lo que la pantalla lumínica de la burbuja le permitía, pero apenas vislumbró unos cuantos computadores a lo lejos, nadie a quien pudiese pedirle una explicación, menos en su condición, y es que desnudo no podía darse el lujo de presionar un comunicador de muñeca para contactar a alguien que lo escúchase, y las probabilidades de que ese campo de protección estuviese cargado de energía eran demasiado altas como para arriesgarse a hacer un contacto que le volviera a quitar la consciencia. Conocía a Beta lo suficiente como para anticipar que la chica daría la orden de electrificar esa celda de curación en la que despertó como un rehén de alguien más.  
El sonido del metal fuera de su guarida alertó sus sentidos, por inercia se cruzó de brazos y piernas luego de sentarse sobre la camilla, paseó la vista por alrededor en busca del causante de esa intromisión y esperó no oír alguna voz desconocida, porque no podía negar que ya se sentía demasiado expuesto en esa cabina que irradiaba ese calor acogedor sobre su piel desnuda.  
- Soy yo, no temas - el tono de Rujiku tranquilizó al peliblanco, que de inmediato giró el rostro en dirección al sonido familiar con el que consiguió bajar la guardia.  
- ¿Qué me hiciste? - preguntó el chico sin mayor preámbulo, al recordar su última visión antes de caer dormido. De improviso se levantó de su asiento cuando se dio cuenta de que la chaqueta no estaba entre sus manos. - ¿¡Dónde está la chaqueta!? - soltó rápidamente, con las manos temblando sobre sus brazos cruzados.  
- La llevaron para revisar los rastros de ADN que queden en ella - habló el muchacho mecánicamente, con la vista fija en el amigo tras la protección de la cabina.  
- ¡Es mía, tráela de vuelta ahora mismo! - ordenó el peliblanco sintiendo como se llenaba otra vez de esa ira incomprensible que sólo fundamentaba en su falta de fuerza. Sin considerar a su interlocutor, habló con altanería como en lo viejos tiempos, sin embargo apenas vio el rostro pasmado del chico tras la imagen amarilla soltó una exhalación ruidosa a modo de arrepentimiento.  
- La traeré cuando la desocupen... - musitó el muchacho de cabello verdoso, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante para ver de cerca a su compañero. - Me alegra que estés a salvo - añadió, entonces la expresión del peliblanco se tornó seria y un poco avergonzada. - De verdad creí que no volvería a verte, estoy muy feliz - siguió, al tanto una sonrisa tímida se formaba en sus labios.

Gamma lo observó un segundo antes de desviar la mirada, lamentablemente incapaz de responder de la misma forma a esa alegría que identificó en los ojos brillantes del más joven, que esperanzado y tan lúcido como siempre, sonreía con esa naturalidad cándida que él no tenía. No podía estar contento de despertar de un sueño tan largo y tan bueno, y no era tan cínico como para sonreír a la vida ese nuevo amanecer.  
- Ya pasó la media hora, tus heridas deben estar mejor - habló Rujiku con una sonrisa, antes de dar el paso hacia adelante con el que atravesó el campo de curación sin mayor problema, ni recibiendo un impacto eléctrico como el otro predijo.

Gamma abrió los ojos de par en par y verificó su piel, que no presentaba demasiadas heridas, en contraste con unas horas antes, cuando difícilmente podía mantenerse erguido. Se miró las manos y las movió de un lado a otro, luego cruzó las piernas con insistencia y trató de evitar que sus partes íntimas quedaran en exhibición para el chico que se había adentrado a su cabina con una sonrisa triunfadora que no hizo más que acomplejarlo. Estaba incómodo y no se molestó en ocultarlo.  
- No te me acerques.  
- Está bien - asintió el más joven con un tono apagado, para luego estirar el brazo en dirección a su amigo, quien alzó las cejas en señal de duda. - Toma, es un traje hermético. - Agregó, y soltó una pulsera sobre la palma del otro.  
- Gracias - Gamma acabó y puso la pulsera en su muñeca, luego la presionó y su cuerpo se cubrió rápidamente con uno de aquellos trajes ajustados que había visto en los militares a los que temía desde hacía mucho. Suspiró y se restregó la cara, sin saber qué era lo que iba a acontecer a partir de entonces, menos con él allí disfrazado como una máquina de matar.  
- No te asustes, me dijeron que te lo pasara porque incluye un curativo en el material del que está hecho, no vas a tener que pelear con nadie - explicó el muchacho de grandes ojos, sin evitar soltar una risa al ver la cara de espanto del otro. Como efecto inmediato, Gamma sonrió de vuelta, aliviado.

Una vez el peliblanco se habituó a esa tela firme y elástica, ambos se encaminaron en dirección a la salida, por orden expresa de Beta, como había dicho el joven de más baja estatura con una sonrisa más espontánea a causa del gesto afirmativo de su compañero. Nuevamente el ex policía recorrió las instalaciones del departamento subterráneo por el que había cruzado cientos de veces antes de que todo en su vida cambiara tan drásticamente; no se sorprendió al encontrar las cabinas de teletransportadortación a los costados de los corredores, ni tampoco las infinitas pantallas que tapizaban las paredes metálicas con imágenes relativas a las áreas de vigilancia policial, ni siquiera se inmutó con los gigantescos conductos de cables que atravesaban las salas de un extremo a otro, ni mucho menos con los túneles oscuros que conectaban toda la ciudad por un submundo secreto al que sólo agentes especiales podían entrar. Caminaron sin hablar, con los pensamientos rondando los eventos recientes en una dimensión muy distinta y alejada de aquella en la que sus pies resonaban por el frío metal. A diferencia de antes, no intentaron charlar más de lo necesario, no comentaron acerca de ningún colega o superior, ni se entretuvieron haciendo bromas respecto a la apariencia de alguien más, por el contrario, permanecieron el uno junto al otro como dos desconocidos que eran obligados a transitar por un sendero frío con rumbo a la habitación de la sentencia final, en donde fueron recibidos por la muchacha cuya cólera no había amainado desde que el prisionero había escapado. Sin sorprenderse, Gamma se enteró de que su compañero de aventuras había escapado sin él, sin decir un adiós ni dejar más que su recuerdo y una chaqueta de cuero, porque una vez desaparecido, no habría manera de contactarlo ni en un millón de años, si ni la policía era capaz de dar con su paradero. Supo que estaba solo nuevamente cuando vio en la oficina de Beta la fotografía del prófugo, de aquel escurridizo delincuente que no había robado su dinero, sino su corazón.  
- Ahora, necesitamos que nos des con detalles todo lo que pasó desde que te secuestraron, es fundamental para conocer el modo de operar de este sujeto y los lugares que acostumbra - dijo la muchacha de cabello verde azulado detrás de su amplio escritorio, en la oficina en que tanto Rujiku como su amigo habían ingresado a tientas.  
- ¡No lo presione por favor! Aún está muy débil, creo que no es conveniente obligarlo a algo en este estado - interfirió el joven policía que de inmediato recibió un vistazo despectivo de parte de la mujer, quien sin prestar atención a sus palabras volvió a enfocar a su verdadero objeto de interés.  
- No sé nada - respondió Gamma con seriedad y enfado, también con esa evidente pica por la situación, misma que no pasó desapercibida para sus oyentes. La chica frunció el ceño y el muchacho se mordió los labios con ansias.  
- Hablas o te haré hablar - fue la sentencia de Beta, amenazante como de costumbre, tan seria y fría como cada vez que algo se volvía personal dentro de su mundo perfectamente organizado. Gamma desvió la mirada sin tomar el peso a las palabras ajenas, se cruzó de brazos y se arregló el cabello sin abrir la boca ni un instante.  
- Señorita... - la voz del más joven titubeó entre la oscuridad de la habitación, no obstante ésta fue inmediatamente interceptada por la furia de la mujer, quien no tardó en levantarse de su lugar, captando la atención de los dos sujetos.

De un gesto claro, ordenó al amigo de Gamma dejar la habitación, y a pesar de que éste se negó un par de veces, no tuvo más opción que obedecer antes que perder el empleo y la estima de sus colegas. Salió del lugar no sin antes verificar el estado de su mejor amigo, al que despidió con una mano y una sonrisa insegura. Gamma no correspondió al gesto porque sólo podía pensar en cómo zafarse de ese lío sin involucrar a Zanark, aunque de algún modo comenzaba a sentir que el hombre solo se merecía una traición de su parte, por haberle jugado en contra, por herir su orgullo y por desarmar el equipo que habían creado juntos.  
- ¡Vamos! ¿Vas a hablar? ¡Porque sé perfectamente que ese jueguito del secuestro es una broma! - exclamó la superior dando un golpe a la mesa, con el cual el peliblanco dio un brinco de espanto por el ruido y el contenido de la oración. Sin prevenirlo, el chico se puso pálido, luego rojo, aunque trató de ignorar los tonos de su piel multicolor. - Sé muy bien que ustedes se traían algo entre manos, a mi no me engañas.  
- ¿De qué hablas? - respondió el muchacho como quien no quiere la cosa, fingiendo indiferencia entre las preguntas que trató de eludir, pese a que sus manos ya habían empezado a temblar. - ¿Te parece bien que estuviera a punto de matarme ese tipo?  
- ¿Matarte? ¿Acaso se acabó el maldito romance? - rió la mujer de ojos violeta con la mirada encendida en una mezcla entre emoción y locura, rabia y ansias. - Puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero a mi no, y tengo más que claro que lo tuyo no fue un simple secuestro, ¿o acaso te robaron para pasearte por ahí? Porque nunca vi que me pidieran un puto peso por tu rescate.  
- ¿Y acaso te importa con quién decido salir y con quien no? - encaró el muchacho cuando de pronto se vio atrapado por las preguntas indirectas de su superior. - Ni siquiera tienes argumentos, estás loca de remate, ¿o estas buscando alguna excusa para quedarte conmigo un rato y molestarme como siempre? - preguntó con ironía, viendo como el rostro de la mujer se transformaba en un gesto de ira reprimida que ascendió rápidamente a sus mejillas.  
- ¡Lo he visto todo, eres un maldito maricón de mierda que estuvo todo este tiempo riéndose de quienes se preocupan por ti! - soltó Beta dando otro golpe a la mesa, con el que cayeron algunos papeles al suelo, así como la risa burlona del peliblanco que se extinguió apenas procesó lo escuchado. El chico enmudeció y apretó los labios, sin intervenir observó a su amiga temblar de rabia, pero también con ese nerviosismo y pena en el tono de su voz. - Todos creímos lo peor, y resulta que estabas en una maldita cita de meses, mientras pensábamos que no volverías, maldito hijo de puta...  
- Beta... Estás hablando incoherencias, por favor - la detuvo el joven de ojos azules con un gesto de mano y una falsa convicción, la cual ocultaba perfectamente ese retorno a la realidad que se atascó en su garganta apretada.

La mujer calló, pero a cambio, bajó de su lugar en la oficina donde era la reina, para descender junto al recién llegado que la siguió sin articular palabra alguna. Sus pies cubiertos por zapatos de tacón resonaron por la habitación silenciosa, mientras sus movimientos inseguros se dirigían a quien se limitó a observarla sin ánimos de discutir, mucho menos después de tanta actividad.  
- No pensé que sería tan importante - se sinceró el joven finalmente, inevitablemente cabizbajo tras asimilar su irresponsabilidad frente a los demás. Quiso escuchar una respuesta de la mujer, sin embargo una cachetada lo hizo reconsiderar volver a hablar.

El golpe de la palma rígida y fría de la jefa repercutió en la habitación y en la consciencia del atacado, porque sólo con un escarmiento como ese tuvo la capacidad de ver que su orden de prioridades no era distinto del de un niño de doce años. Recibió la cachetada sin objetar, procesó el golpe como un llamado inesperado y preciso que recalcó la importancia de las relaciones humanas que había estado evitando por seguir a un amor que lo había dejado atrás, como seguramente había hecho con otras personas tan ingenuas como él. Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño con enfado, y pese a que sabía que su compañera era la más propicia para regañarlo, no pudo evitar su naturaleza altanera, que lo llevó a apartar su silueta con desprecio, el cual no hizo más que aumentar el enojo de la chica. Beta gruñó y empujó al joven, luego, sin medirse, lo tomó con fuerza del ajustado traje y lo zamarreó con violencia, como si de ese modo el chico que hacía caso omiso pudiese volver en sí, a pesar de que no hacía más que permanecer de pie recibiendo esas muestras de afecto ocultas tras la brusquedad natural de la angustiada mujer.  
- ¡Eres un imbécil, imbécil! - gritó ella cientos de veces, con las manos temblando sobre el pecho del chico que pudo ver entre esa rabia toda la pena que él mismo había causado.

Cuando finalmente la peliazul sació su ira contra el recién llegado, detuvo su actuar y suspiró cabizbaja, para luego rodear la espalda del muchacho en un abrazo fraternal en el que se hundió lento y apaciblemente. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda del peliblanco con suaves caricias, quien a su vez se mantuvo gélido como un glacial, inútil e inexperto ante esos gestos aprensivos a los que no acostumbraba. Él bajó la vista y suspiró, arregló su cabello y se quitó el sudor de la frente, mientras sentía cómo esa furia ajena se transformaba en un masaje extraño y perturbador que sólo consiguió acortar su respiración a medida que cada parte de su torso era cubierta por las caricias de la chica, las cuales de algún modo parecían estar reconociendo la figura ante ella como real, a diferencia de antes, cuando sólo podía tocar una imagen digital cargada con un peso emocional superior al de una tonelada. Al sentir que ya no podía soportar más ese contacto tan repentino y extraño, Gamma pretendió apartar a su superior con las manos, sin embargo la chica fue más veloz y se alejó por su cuenta, aunque antes de hacerlo recorrió por última vez el cuello del muchacho, pero en esa oportunidad con la lengua.  
- ¡Oye, qué te pasa! - gritó el peliblanco con nerviosismo y enojo, al tanto retrocedía en su lugar, a la defensiva.  
- Nada, necesitaba comprobar que estabas aquí - rió la chica con el ánimo de vuelta en su rostro fino y alegre. El más alto pensó que jamás iba a comprender los cambios de humor de esa chica, mucho menos sus actos irracionales, especialmente dirigidos a él. - Puedes marcharte, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar - informó dando media vuelta para ascender otra vez a su escritorio, el cual rodeó parsimoniosamente.

El peliblanco bufó y se tocó el cuello, donde la chica había depositado su tibia saliva.  
- Estás loca.  
- ¡Tal vez! Pero sigo teniendo este puesto y no lo voy a perder, y tú sigues siendo un simple empleado, así que no me desafíes - habló Beta entre risas, evidentemente poniendo en juicio las posiciones en las que estaban dentro del departamento de policía. Gamma se limitó a gruñir y dio la media vuelta para largarse, porque su paciencia agotada ya no le permitiría mantenerse cuerdo un segundo más. - ¡Te daré unas semanas para que te recuperes de tu "shock", pero tienes que regresar aquí o te las vas a ver conmigo!  
- ¡No pienso volver a este lugar de mierda! - exclamó el joven de ojos azules, cerca de la puerta con intenciones de salir.  
- ¡Pero nosotros tenemos más probabilidades de encontrar a tu amorcito! - se rió la chica desde su escritorio, de pie, con la vista fija en la espalda recta del hombre al que quiso volver a golpear por puro placer. - ¡Yo también quiero encontrarlo, vamos a hacerlo juntos y todos ganamos algo!  
- ¡Tú no quieres encontrarlo! - gritó el joven con cólera reprimida, sin dar la cara. - ¡A ti no te importa nada más que tu puesto!  
- ¡Claro que quiero, es un pez gordo, gordísimo! ¡Imagina lo que ganaría si lo atrapo! - exclamó ella desde su lugar, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el regocijo evidente que experimentaba. - Y tú también ganarías mucho, claro. - Agregó con un tono jocoso, mientras se llevaba las uñas a los labios.  
- ¡Claro que no! - Gamma dio la media vuelta y descubrió a la superior riéndose de esa forma incomprensible para él, entonces no supo qué pensar y empuñó las manos.  
- Si me das algo a cambio, haré que reduzcan su condena - habló Beta con los ojos fijos en los del hombre.  
- ¿Algo como qué? - preguntó el peliblanco, inevitablemente cayendo en ese juego en el que era atrapado por su propia curiosidad.  
- No lo sé, algo lindo - comentó la chica jugueteando con su cabello, fingiendo desinterés, aunque al segundo desvió toda su atención al rostro pálido de su oyente expectante. - Algo agradable de ver, como una escena romántica.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Vamos, no me digas que te daría vergüenza hacerlo con ese tipo si los miro un rato - rió Beta con las mejillas rojas de emoción y los ojos chispeantes como dos faroles en medio de la oscuridad.  
- ¡Estás loca, loca de remate! - gritó el peliblanco cuando al fin dio cuenta de la proposición de la mujer, a quien decidió ignorar a partir de entonces.

Así dejó el cuarto sin dignarse a mirar atrás otra vez, encaminó sus pies con rápidos pasos que en cosa de segundos se volvieron un trote que lo cansó más de lo esperado. Se sintió avergonzado y patético, expuesto y atrapado por el sistema que estaba allí para humillarlo, por eso corrió por los pasillos sin pensar, o intentando no hacerlo, porque mientras más avanzaba pretendiendo no saber nada, su miedo y curiosidad aumentaba, así como las dudas que atormentaron su mente con infinitas posibilidades acerca de cómo continuar en ese mundo sin perder la cabeza. No recordaba sentirse tan avergonzado, sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza se gestaba esa loca posibilidad de encontrar al prófugo gracias a la ayuda de la policía, aún si aquello significaba dar por perdida toda su decencia con el fin de recuperar a la persona amada.

Al salir se encontró a Rujiku en el salón principal, a quien ignoró completamente con esa habitual testarudez y determinación que siempre había acabado por alejarlo de los demás, incluso de quienes se preocupaban por él. No le dirigió ni siquiera un vistazo y se marchó del lugar sin un rumbo fijo, aunque éste cambio de pronto, apenas recordó lo único que sentía que necesitaba para conservar una pizca de paz.  
- ¡Quiero la maldita chaqueta ahora! - fue la exclamación que soltó al regresar al salón en que estaba su amigo, con ese rostro ensombrecido por el miedo y la decepción.

Afortunadamente, el peliblanco obtuvo lo que quería después de regodear por varios minutos frente a los supervisores del laboratorio, quienes tuvieron que acceder a la petición del muchacho por orden de la jefa que ya había visto toda la escena desde su oficina. Beta sonrió tras su escritorio y se chupó los dedos, que cubiertos de chocolate se habían estado deslizando por las imágenes digitales en vivo del muchacho que se había transformado en su nueva presa.


End file.
